


It's Inconceivable: Victor in Tights

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Happy Ending, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Ice Skating, Intercrural Sex, It's Victor & Yuuri though so of course there's a TON of feelings, Kidnapping, Lots of relationship building, M/M, Marriage, Mawwiage, No real violence in this, POV Alternating, Pirates, Presumed Dead, Robin Hood: Men in Tights References, Romantic Comedy, Source Movies Level Violence, Swordfighting, The Princess Bride References, The Princess Bride/Robin Hood: Men in Tights AU, maybe just a flesh wound that's it I swear, slight angst, swashbuckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15051830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Victor, the stunning lothario who works for the renowned beauty Yuuri goes on an adventure of swashbuckling levels to claim his fortune, but upon his return he must save his true love from the clutches of a villainous prince, only to be waylaid in Zamboni Woods, rife with danger around every branch!!!!Inspired by The Princess Bride and Robin Hood: Men in Tights, but with more relationship building!





	1. Oblivious pining dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Although the story is inspired by both The Princess Bride and Robin Hood: Men in Tights, you don't need to have seen them in order to follow the story. 
> 
> This story's first arc will have much more relationship building between Victor and Yuuri than what is shown in the movies, which right now looks to be the first 6 chapters. I have outlined the whole story and so far I'm planning about 22 chapters right now, but that could go up since I apparently can be quite wordy. :) 
> 
> This idea was inspired by silly conversations with my friends in Discord, so thank you for the inspiration and laughs. Thank you to my wonderful friends [topcatnikki](http://topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for helping me with beta and screaming at me!! I love you both! 
> 
> I think I've covered most of the tags, but I will be sure to add any additional ones as the story progresses. There will not be any violence worse than what would be shown in the movies, so just some sword fighting and duels.
> 
> Koneshno, solnyshko moye = Of course, my sun (Thank you so much to [dyeingdoll](http://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com) for the translation help!)

“Victor-san, could you please help me with the linens?”

 

“Victor-san, would you mind helping me tend to the baths please?”

 

“Victor-san, could you help me clear these dishes… please?”

 

Victor’s answer to every one of Yuuri’s requests was always the same, just a simple few words: “Koneshno, solnyshko moye”.

 

Yuuri didn’t understand what the words meant and he was always too nervous to ask. He did know that whenever Victor spoke the words it was always with a small sweet smile and a rush to do whatever task it was that Yuuri had asked. He was always so helpful, and Yuuri’s family was grateful for the extra hands and Victor’s willingness to help out wherever he was needed. Ever since Victor arrived in Hasetsu and found work at Yutopia Katsuki, Yuuri’s parents treated him with love and affection as if he was a part of the family and not just a hired hand, like he was another son.

Secretly, that was part of Yuuri’s dreams too, for Victor to truly join his family, but not like a brother to Yuuri, not as another son to his parents — well not exactly. No, Yuuri’s dreams centered around the fantasy he carried deep inside his heart that one day Victor would officially become part of the Katsuki household as Yuuri’s husband.

Yuuri knew that those dreams were just exactly that though... dreams. Silly, wistful dreams. Although Victor had come from poor means and didn’t have any family that he knew of, Yuuri believed Victor deserved more out of life, was too good for someone like himself. Yes, the Katsukis had a decent sized plot of land on which they owned and operated a ryokan and onsen that was popular with guests of high nobility, therefore providing them with enough money to have a decent life and respect within the kingdom of Eroswyr. However, Yuuri knew that was all due to the hard work his ancestors and parents put in over the years. Yuuri just worked diligently to help out his parents and older sister Mari, and resigned himself to the fact that this was all the future held for him. Yuuri would stay in Hasetsu and continue to help run the ryokan alongside Mari, and they would take over once his parents aged and were too frail to handle the work anymore. He was fine with this.  

Yuuri enjoyed the simple quiet life the coastal village provided. During his free time in the summer, Yuuri would ride his horse along the shoreline and enjoy watching the rolling crystal blue waves of the ocean while listening to the screeching of black-tailed gulls above. Or, in the winter, ride northeast into the thick forest to his secret pond which would be perfectly frozen over for Yuuri to skate upon. It might not be exciting or glamorous as the lives of say, the royal family, knights, or even thieves and pirates, but Yuuri enjoyed it and took comfort in the security and familiarity.

Through all of Yuuri’s wanderings, Victor always occupied his every thought. With his beauty and kind-hearted soul, these thoughts never ceased to bring a smile to Yuuri’s face as he rode along. However, Yuuri knew he would only ever lead this simple life, and Victor was deserving of much more than what that life would provide. With his exquisite, ethereal features, his shining silver hair and eyes as blue as the sea, he looked as if he belonged within the walls of the castle - not serving people or tending to chores. Certainly better suited as royalty than the boisterous and narcissistic Prince Jean-Jacques.

Yuuri thought Victor was definitely fit for nobility, would look so handsome and regal draped in the gorgeous thick royal fabrics and dripping in shimmering jewels. Victor had a way of charming all of Yutopia’s guests, but also could keep those in line that became too loud and obnoxious, usually after some drink, by gently scolding with a firm yet kind tone while still keeping a smile on his lips. Yuuri knew this was a sign of a good ruler, or maybe a knight keeping peace and order in the kingdom, and Victor would be excellent at either one. Yuuri could see him being one who was fair and generous, taking care of the people of Eroswyr with a gentle hand and that sweet smile upon his delicate features. He would certainly be loved and admired by all.

So yes, Yuuri knew he only had his dreams. Fantasies that he kept hidden deep within his heart and would only dare to conjure up when alone in his bed during the late hours of the night. Lately however, the more Yuuri had these thoughts, the more they started to scare him. He felt that he was getting in too deep, falling too far. Yuuri had to stop these silly fantasies because when the day that Victor would leave Yutopia and Hasetsu inevitably came, he knew how much hurt it would cause him. It wouldn’t be Victor’s fault of course, Yuuri could never blame him for not returning his affections, but the pain would come all the same and it scared Yuuri to think how much it would devastate and break his heart. Yuuri knew he needed to find a way to forget about a happily ever after with Victor.

Mulling about it one day, an idea suddenly sprouted in Yuuri’s mind. He could ask his parents about bringing Victor to the castle when they attended the next royal banquet. It would be a way to introduce Victor to even more people worthy of Victor’s time, besides those he has already met while working at Yutopia. Victor could socialize with the type of people that he was better suited to live amongst, show how much he belonged alongside nobility, maybe even meet someone that was more worthy of his love. At least then Yuuri might be able to move on with the thought that Victor was happy, in love, and where he rightfully belonged.

 

* * *

 

 Victor was in love with Katsuki Yuuri.

Sweet, shy, quiet, beautiful Yuuri. Unfortunately for Victor though, Yuuri either was oblivious to Victor’s affections, or he was aware but didn’t return the feelings and was too sweet to reject him outright. Victor really hoped it was the former. He believed it was possible since Victor has never explicitly stated his intentions towards the man. However Victor also wasn’t known for subtlety either and thought Yuuri would catch on by just the sheer amount of attention he lavished upon him, how he was always quick to help when Yuuri asked something of Victor, even if he was busy tending to other chores. He was also both equally terrified yet excited at the prospect of Yuuri asking one day what exactly Victor was saying to him in response to those requests, not sure how Yuuri would react knowing the affectionate nickname Victor had been calling him for the better part of the past two years.

There was also the fact that Victor worked for Yuuri’s family, so it was entirely possible he was seen only as a hired hand. Wait no - Victor really couldn’t bring himself to believe that. Although Yuuri had been standoffish and shy when Victor first came to work for the Katsukis, over time something developed between them that Victor liked to believe at the very least could be considered friendship. The two would have conversations while they worked, sometimes quite long in length, and eventually Yuuri started opening up to Victor more and more. Yuuri was also kind in that he was always quick to complete tasks alongside Victor, even if it was something that didn’t need the work of two people. Of course he never minded since it meant spending more time together, and held onto the hope that this was Yuuri’s reasoning as well.

As much as Victor had learned about Yuuri these past couple years, there was still quite a lot he didn’t know about the man - although he had opened up and shared a great deal more with Victor than he used to, Yuuri still seemed to hold some aspects of himself close to the chest. For instance, Victor has been noticing that on the days when Yuuri didn’t have to put in work at the onsen he was disappearing more often, usually leaving early in the day and not returning until evening. When asked, Yuuri would only ever say that he would go for long rides on his horse, but never gave further detail on the actual destination. He would just speak fondly of little things that piqued his interest as he rode along. Victor was always curious though and wanted to ask Yuuri for more detail on the places he would end up, but he never dared to pry too much lest it would push Yuuri away.

Victor had been debating whether or not he should finally admit his feelings outright, but he wasn’t sure what the correct path was. On one hand it would finally set free all the pent up feelings and frustrations of keeping everything held deep inside and could possibly lead to him living happily with Yuuri by his side forever. On the other hand, there was still the chance Yuuri might reject him which would shatter his heart - since Yuuri was his employer’s son there was then the chance that said rejection could lead to things becoming awkward and uncomfortable, most likely forcing Victor to have to leave Yutopia and possibly Hasetsu.

Victor didn’t dare do anything that would cause a rift to happen. He loved all the Katsukis, enjoyed working for them and living at the ryokan, as they always made him feel like he wasn’t just an employee but family. Victor did not have a family, was orphaned at an early age, so having a place — a _home_ — with the Katsukis had been a dream come true for him. He understood that he wasn’t really a part of the family, not in the official sense that he always hoped for. In his heart he longed for a life as a true Katsuki - by being Yuuri’s husband.

No, Victor must wait. The fear of losing Yuuri completely was too strong, and he would rather just stay Yuuri’s friend than to not be a part of his life at all. Instead of pushing and possibly making Yuuri uncomfortable, he will wait for him to make the first move if he so decides. Victor will happily meet Yuuri where he is. Victor just hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long.

 

* * *

  

It’s a clear cold evening and once all the chores in the stable and around the ryokan are completed, Victor decides a soak in the onsen would be just the thing he needed to help his tired sore muscles. Just like all the Katsukis, he has free use of the onsen each evening once it was closed to the guests; sometimes he and Yuuri would take a soak together, although both were still a bit shy around the other when it came to the required nudity in the baths. Victor always averted his eyes and never dared to peek so as to give Yuuri some privacy as he slipped in or out of the water — but oh how Victor longed to get a closer look at the beautiful man.

Victor enjoyed the time spent together in the onsen, time where they could just relax and speak, unhurried without having to worry about running off to complete a chore. They would discuss their days, maybe a funny interaction with a customer, something seen in town while running errands, or even sometimes they shared snippets of their hopes for the future. Victor liked those conversations best, although he always had to bite his tongue so as to not admit _everything_ he truly hoped for.

It was during these times that Yuuri would speak the most freely, possibly because it usually was just the two of them, away from others who could listen in. Victor usually contemplated whether it was an appropriate time and place to ask for more detail on Yuuri’s whereabouts when he disappeared during his days off. He always hoped Yuuri might be more forthcoming with information, providing further insight into the man himself... or maybe even prompt him to invite Victor to join him on a ride one day.

Today was one of Yuuri’s free days and Victor hadn’t seen him since breakfast, nor knew whether he had even returned to Yutopia yet. Victor cleaned off and prepared for his soak, his thoughts drifting once again - trying to think of places one would visit which would be of interest to Yuuri. Besides horseback riding, admiring nature and his love of animals, Victor couldn’t parse out any place within a reasonable distance that would be worth Yuuri to visit so frequently. That was unless it wasn’t necessarily a place of interest… but a _person_.  

As Victor was crossing the bathing room, he stops suddenly as the thought comes to him like a punch to the stomach- what if… what if Yuuri had a beloved who he was visiting on his days off?! Of course! Why hadn’t he thought of that before?! Yuuri being close-lipped regarding his travels would make much more sense. Yuuri probably never mentioned it because he actually knew how Victor felt and was too afraid of hurting him.

Victor sat down heavily on a nearby stone bench clutching his chest, feeling a ball of pain welling up inside. His lovely Yuuri - no, not _his_ Yuuri - he must have already given his heart to someone else, someone who was _not_ Victor. Of course Yuuri would have a special someone already, why wouldn’t he? Yuuri is so sweet, beautiful and perfect, it would’ve been only a matter of time until he found a suitable partner. How could Victor ever have been so silly as to think Yuuri would settle for someone like himself? Someone who came from nowhere and didn’t have anything to offer the man, nothing except his love and devotion. What a fool he had been to think that could have ever been enough?

Victor is unaware of his tears until the moment he feels them spill, a small sob following them as he considers his loss. Not wanting anyone to walk in and see, he quickly wipes the tears away, stands and tries to take some calming breaths before heading towards the onsen.

Victor tries to reason away the thought, to not jump to conclusions. He really shouldn’t think so little of Yuuri that he would keep something that big hidden from him, they _were_ friends after all right? Unfortunately once the thought had wormed its way into Victor’s brain it seemed to want to set up shop without any intention of leaving. Victor heaves a defeated sigh and pushes open the doors to the onsen…

… only to see that it is already occupied by the most breathtaking sight he had ever seen.

Yuuri is already there relaxing, sitting submerged in the water. He is leaning back against the warm stones, his inky black hair wet and pushed back off his forehead, his eyes closed and a peaceful calm expression settled upon his face. Victor feels his mouth dry and can’t help but stare as water droplets glistened under the moonlight as they travel down the planes of Yuuri’s lean yet muscular body. Oh god, how Victor wanted to lick them off as they ran down Yuuri’s neck and chest, before they would reach the warm water surrounding his waist. He wanted to slide into the water beside Yuuri, wrap his arms around him and pull his body flush against himself, to feel the parts hidden by the water rub against his own.

As Victor stands there gaping, unsure of whether he should do something to alert Yuuri to his presence, yet not really wanting to disrupt the beautiful image before him, Yuuri slowly opens his eyes, blinking to adjust to the soft light emanating from the oil lamps set around the onsen. He lifts his head from where it lay against the rock, and noticing Victor standing in a towel at the edge of the water his eyes widen a bit in surprise before brightening in recognition and his lips curve up into a sweet smile. Victor continues to stand still, lost in the amber tinged brown of Yuuri’s eyes, the lights reflecting off the water making it look as if flames were dancing across them.

“Oh good evening Victor-san. I didn’t hear your approach. Coming in for a soak?”

Victor jolts and shakes himself out of his reverie. “My apologies Yuuri, I didn’t mean to startle you, but you just looked so peaceful and was afraid of disturbing your rest. I was indeed hoping for a soak to soothe my aching muscles so would it be alright if I join you? However if you prefer to be alone, I can - “

“No! No, Victor-san it’s alright. I would be most pleased if you joined me- I… I would appreciate the company.” Yuuri lowers his gaze away from Victor, smiling shyly down at the water.   

Victor moves to undo his towel, but stops as he realizes that his ogling of Yuuri has unfortunately led to a bit of an issue below his waist. Hand still on the knot at his hip, he glances back up at Yuuri who is looking in his direction again, eyes fixed upon the towel. Seeming to notice Victor hesitate, he jerkily turns his head away and averts his eyes again as a slight blush forms upon his cheeks. Victor still turns slightly so as to obstruct Yuuri’s view of his now half-hard cock, smirking a bit as he hopes Yuuri’s reaction means that he had just been caught doing a little ogling of his own, then swiftly removes the towel and slides into the water backwards. He turns to face Yuuri again and give him a small smile.

“You know Yuuri, you have always insisted that I call you ‘just Yuuri’ instead of Mr. Katsuki, so… I was wondering if you think you would ever be alright with calling me something other than Victor-san? I thought by now that we were good enough friends that you wouldn’t have to use such formality.”

Yuuri looks up at Victor with confusion swirling in his eyes. “Oh - uh.. I don’t - I mean I guess I don’t have to? It’s just that.. Wait, you think of us as friends?”

Victor is a bit taken aback and frowns slightly. “Uh, well yes... I had hoped we were, but my apologies if that was too forward... I know I work for you and your family, so I do understand that I’m really just an hired hand - ”

“No, no, no Victor! That’s not true!” Yuuri starts waving his hands in front of him, stopping Victor’s rambling. “You’re so much more than just hired help - to all of us that is. You know that you’re part of our family.” Yuuri gives him an adorably sheepish smile. “And yes, I do like to think us friends as well. Very much so.”

“So you will call me just Victor then?”

“Yes of course. If that’s what you would like, ‘just Victor’.”

Victor gives Yuuri a big bright smile and feels as if his heart is going to burst out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

Victor thinks of Yuuri as a friend. Yuuri can’t believe the other man thinks of him that way. Yes, Victor was always kind to him and they’ve gotten to know each other quite a bit during the two years Victor has been working for his family, but Yuuri never would have believed Victor considered them to be that close, at least not enough to warrant calling it friendship. In the back of his mind he always wondered if maybe Victor just tolerated him out of respect towards his parents.

Yuuri feels happiness bubbling up in his chest, threatening to come forth as a giggle. He quickly ducks his head and covers his mouth with a hand trying to suppress it. A slight noise still spills forth from his lips and he feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment. Yuuri chances a look up at Victor through his lashes, noticing that he had silently slid closer and now is standing only a few meters away with an amused yet curious look directed his way.

“What’s so funny Yuuri? Did I say something, or perhaps I have something on my face?”

Victor starts patting at his face with both hands trying to wipe off an imaginary spot and causing Yuuri to drop his hand and allow his laughter come out unhindered.

“No, nothing like that. I’m sorry for laughing. It’s just that…  I’m just filled with great joy that you consider us close.” He says once his laughter calms down.

Yuuri tries to be careful with his words as he doesn’t want to give away how deep his true feelings run, scared of what Victor might think of him, or that he’ll possibly rescind the kind words just spoken about their friendship. He does seem quite pleased over Yuuri’s agreement however, and a sense of warmth fills Yuuri that is not caused by the warm water of the onsen. Yuuri is someone who usually keeps to himself a lot, only having his family to lean on for support and friendly conversations with the onsen’s regular guests.

“As I’m sure you know… I don’t really have too many people in my life, even less I could consider friends. So, thank you Victor. It means a lot that you consider me as such.”

Victor gives him a sympathetic smile and nods slightly, settling against the rocks next to Yuuri. “Yes, you’ve mentioned that to me before, but I think you might be surprised to know that a great many people around Hasetsu care about and admire you, Yuuri. You are always kind and thoughtful, quick to help out visitors as well as townspeople. You will find that you have a lot of support around you.”

Victor tilts his head back and looks up towards the sky, as if he is searching for something in the distance.

“I think I understand your feelings however. I came here with nothing — no family I know of, no money. Your family accepted and welcomed me into your home with open arms, something I will forever be grateful of and having you as a friend means a great deal to me as well.”

The warmth filling Yuuri inside grows stronger and he can’t stop himself from grinning widely.  

 

* * *

 

As they relax side by side in the water, close enough that he could not only feel the warmth of the water, but the heat of Yuuri’s skin, Victor tries to think of a way to tease out where the man had been all day.  

“So Yuuri, I haven’t seen you around much since breakfast. How has your day been? Do anything interesting?” Victor tries to keep the eager tone out of his voice, but he is determined to get to the bottom of whether Yuuri was indeed visiting a lover. He wasn’t going to be able to truly relax until he found out.

“Oh it was enjoyable, but nothing too exciting. Just went for another ride through the forest. The snow has melted a bit but with the cold snap last night everything froze over. The ice crystals hanging from all the trees are really quite lovely, almost as if diamonds are shimmering off the branches - “

Victor usually paid rapt attention when Yuuri spoke, hung on every word, but tonight he was starting to feel desperate and at that moment really didn’t give a damn about the ice on the trees, as lovely as Yuuri was making it sound.

“Yes, yes. That’s very nice Yuuri- it is quite the winter wonderland out there isn’t it? So did you stop any place special? Visit anyone in particular, hmmmm?”

Yuuri’s mouth snaps shut and he blinks in surprise at the interruption. Victor feels a twinge of guilt and hopes he hadn’t offended Yuuri with his rudeness.

“Ah… umm no. No, not really. Just... um, I just went for a nice ride like I normally do.” Yuuri averts his eyes, seemingly uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Victor’s heart sank. Wherever it was that Yuuri went on his days off, it was definitely clear that it is something he doesn’t want to discuss. Maybe he really has a taken a lover after all just as Victor had feared.

He feels warring emotions build up inside him, and oh goodness he can’t lose it here - not in front of Yuuri. Victor quickly turns his head away and squeezes his eyes shut to try to school his expression. Unfortunately his actions don’t go unnoticed, as Victor feels a light hesitant touch on his shoulder. Victor quickly pastes a small smile on his face and turns his head back towards Yuuri.

Victor flinches slightly upon seeing the worried expression on Yuuri’s face, a mix of confusion and concern in his eyes. But oh how he could stare into those beautiful eyes, probably for hours, as they held so much emotion within. Yuuri carries his expressions in his eyes, one look could paralyze and hypnotize, leaving Victor speechless and wanting to uncover their hidden secrets -

“Victor? Victor, are you alright?” Yuuri was now shaking Victor slightly, trying to bring him out of his sudden daze.

Victor tears his eyes away from Yuuri’s and tries to focus. He smiles again and waves a hand to dismiss Yuuri’s concern. “Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought for a moment. I’m ok Yuuri, no need to worry.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows crease and his lips downturn into a small frown. “Did I say something wrong Victor? Everything was ok but then once we started talking about my day you just seemed… I don’t know, upset?”

Victor scrambles for an answer that won’t give his heartbreak away. “No, no! Of course not Yuuri. Why would you think that? I always enjoy hearing stories about your travels. I suppose it’s just that…” Victor lets out a small sigh, figuring that he might as well try to push a bit more.

“Well to be honest, you sometimes seem hesitant - as if you don’t want to tell me everything. Which is fine by the way! I would never want to make you feel as if I’m prying. I’m just curious is all.”

“Oh is _that_ what’s the matter? Victor, I’m sorry for making it seem that way. Honestly, there really isn’t much to tell - “

“Perhaps you have a lover Yuuri? Are you shy and don’t want to tell me, is that it?” Victor blurts out - he can’t hold back anymore, the curiosity is eating at him.  

“What?! A lover?! How did you… ?” Yuuri jerks back away from Victor, hands flailing in front of him and eyes wide in horror.

Victor quickly tries to cover up his mistake. “Oh Yuuri I’m sorry, I’m only teasing a bit! I apologize if that was out of line.” Victor feels a pang of guilt seeing Yuuri’s reaction and struggles to find a way to fix the situation. He had finally felt as if he had taken a big step with the man, but then just has gone and possibly mess it up.

“Honestly Yuuri, whoever you see is your own business, I just thought that friends liked to discuss these sort of things is all.” Victor gives a half smile and shrugs, trying to be nonchalant to help ease Yuuri’s obvious distress, despite the shattering of his own heart. “And don’t worry, nobody told me anything - I only figured it out on my own. I just hope that, whoever they are, they make you happy and treat you well.”

Yuuri stops flailing and looks at Victor, expression worrying neutral for a moment. He suddenly barks out a laugh and covers his face with his hands. Victor just watches him, confused at what he said to cause such a reaction. Once Yuuri finally catches his breath and lowers his hands, his eyes are shining with mirth.

“Oh Victor, I’m sorry but you unfortunately jumped to the wrong conclusions. I never really meant to seem so secretive - it’s just… uh, the truth is that don’t have a lover - and never had one before either. ” Yuuri’s expression turns shy again as he looks down at the water and fidgets nervously. “You can go ahead and laugh, I won’t take offense.”

Victor’s heart soars and it takes all that he has not to fling himself at Yuuri to hug him. Instead he clears his throat and tamps down the giggles that are threatening to spill forth.

“Why would I laugh Yuuri? There is nothing wrong with not having a lover, you’re still a young man after all. And since we are being honest with each other, I’ll admit that I too have never had one.”

Yuuri’s head snaps back up and he looks at Victor in disbelief. “You must be joking! How could someone like you never have had a lover?!”

Victor slightly flinches at Yuuri’s sudden outburst, questions surrounding the reaction forming in his mind. “Someone like me? What exactly is it about me that makes you surprised by this? Do you think me some lothario Yuuri?” Victor slowly slides a little closer, then leans in so that his face was level with Yuuri’s and locks their eyes together.

He sees Yuuri shiver slightly and swallow hard before answering in a low voice. “That’s not what I meant. I just thought since you were a bit older, and looking the way you do that you were probably more experienced with… these sort of things.”

Yuuri has made no move to pull away so Victor slides even closer until their thighs are just barely touching. Victor _really_ wants to reach out and place a hand upon that glorious thigh hidden beneath the water, but holds back and instead runs a hand through his hair just like Yuuri had done before, then oh so slyly brings his arm down to rest behind Yuuri’s back.  

“What do you mean by ‘looking the way I do’?”

“Umm… oh, just… well you know.”

“I assure you I don’t.”

“You are aware of how you look Victor.” When Victor just raises his eyebrows questioningly, Yuuri lets out what sounds like a defeated sigh. “You’re just… very handsome is all. You must know this about yourself?”

Yuuri thinks he’s handsome?! Victor swears his brain is short-circuiting. He tries to quickly go over everything that he just learned these past couple minutes: One, Yuuri does in fact _not_ have a lover. Two, Yuuri thinks Victor is handsome and three, he notices that Yuuri is still not pulling away from Victor’s extremely close proximity. Could it be? Is it actually possible that Yuuri has feelings for Victor, or maybe at the very least some kind of attraction? The night seems to be taking a delightful turn, but he shouldn’t jump to conclusions - he needs to be absolutely sure.

Before Victor’s brain finally catches up and he’s given a chance to respond, Yuuri quickly starts talking again. “So actually speaking of that, I thought of an idea and maybe it’s best if I tell you before discussing it with my parents. It involves you and your willingness to go along with it after all.”

Victor smiles eagerly and gives Yuuri a nod to continue. “Well, due to my parents status in the kingdom they are sometimes invited to the royal banquets held at the castle. Usually that invitation extends to Mari and myself, although I don’t often choose to attend. However I was thinking I could accept the next time we are invited and can ask my parents if it would be alright for you to accompany… ”

“Yes! That would be wonderful! I would love to goes as your date!” Victor jumps over Yuuri’s words, unable to keep his excitement bottled up any longer.

“... us and you could have the chance to meet more people of a higher class, those who live the good life.” Victor’s exclamation doesn’t seem to register as Yuuri continues to ramble on.

“I believe you should to be around people worthy of your company, give you an opportunity to gain something more. Because who knows, maybe some beautiful and respected nobleman will sweep you off your feet and you’ll allow him to whisk you away to live happily ever after. You’ll be able to see all those dreams you’ve mentioned come to fruition.”

Wait… what in god’s name is Yuuri _talking about_ ? Is he implying that Victor should go meet some nobleman and get married - but he only wanted to marry _Yuuri_ ! Has Victor completely misunderstood everything? Does Yuuri really not want him as his date to the banquet - doesn’t want to be with _Victor_?

Victor pulls his arm away from behind Yuuri and levels a glare at him. “What do you mean by all that exactly Yuuri? Saying I should be around people worthy of my company? Finding someone to run away with? I’ll have you know that I’m perfectly happy right _here_ and all of you are very much worth more than you’re insinuating.”

“I just meant - um, it’s just that you always speak about things you want for the future, to fall in love and marry a man who is handsome and sweet, then both of you will own a nice sized plot of land to raise poodles and horses together on. I just thought… I thought this could possibly help you achieve that.” Yuuri shrugs and looks completely confused at Victor’s bitter tone.

Victor is shocked Yuuri has completely misinterpreted all the things they ever spoke about, misunderstanding all the dreams he divulged during their conversations - somehow believing that Victor wants to live a more extravagant lifestyle and not the simple happy one he had truly envisioned?   

“Oh you _did_ , did you? You thought it best to dress me up, bring me to the banquet so I can put on a smile and wave to the eligible men, and then maybe _somehow_ seduce one of them in hopes that I could find a husband? Someone that doesn’t even know me at all, not like y- dammit Yuuri did you ever think that maybe I’ve already found that person I want to raise poodles with?!”

Yuuri’s eyes widen in horror. “No! Oh no Victor, I didn’t mean it to sound that way at all! I was only- wait, you’ve met someone already? Oh goodness, I’m... I’m really so sorry Victor! I shouldn’t have assumed, how terrible of me and I deeply apologize if I offended you. I just thought because you just said- nevermind I guess I must’ve misunderstood. I am happy you found a special someone.”

Yuuri then averts his eyes and his voice dips down to almost a whisper. “Uh... may I ask where the you two of you met? Do I know them? And I do hope that they treat you well… you deserve it.”

Victor just stares at Yuuri in bewilderment. Has the man not listened a word of what Victor was saying? This is getting ridiculous now. Also why did it seem as if Yuuri was _happy_ Victor met someone, someone Yuuri thinks is not him?! Victor just doesn’t know what to do and feels frustration creeping up into his throat. He bites his tongue to hold back the words threatening to escape because he doesn’t want to yell at Yuuri - doesn’t want to _finally_ voice his love for the man in a fit of anger. He should just walk away for now and calm down. Then he could figure out how to handle this rejection and a way to move on from here.

“Excuse me, but I think I need to retire to my room for the night, I’m getting quite tired. My apologies but I just can’t continue this conversation at the moment.” Victor turns and shamelessly climbs out of the water, ass facing Yuuri’s direction. As he stoops down to retrieve his towel, he glances at Yuuri from the corner of his eye and notices the man staring with his mouth hanging open in surprise. Hmmpf, might as well leave him with a little extra parting gift then. Victor straightens and turns to face Yuuri, cock displayed in all it’s full glory right in his direction.

“Have a good night Mr. Katsuki.” And with that, Victor spins on his heel and heads back inside.

 


	2. Love in Yutopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little more heated… then it heats up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that has left kudos or commented so far. We are still in the relationship arc before we get into the main part of the story, so you will see more of the Princess Bride and Robin Hood inspiration starting around chapter six. Rest assured that I have a ton planned for this and can't wait to share it with you. I hope that you continue to enjoy!
> 
> A big thanks again to [topcatnikki](http://topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for all your help!! All the love and hugs!!
> 
> Thanks again to [dyeingdoll](http://dyeingdoll.tumblr.com) for the translation help!

Yuuri didn’t understand what just happened.

Well, he didn’t understand anything besides Victor suddenly becoming upset and leaving abruptly, but not without first foregoing their usual modesty by turning to expose both his ass and cock to Yuuri. His really quite lovely ass and _wow_ , was that… was that really the size of it when it’s _not_ hard from arousal?

No, Yuuri needs to stop his thoughts from heading in that direction because there are much more pressing matters requiring attention - first, Victor apparently having a beloved and second, what had Yuuri done or said to upset the man so much? Thoughts were swirling chaotically through Yuuri’s mind, a mixture of devastating hurt and confusion as he saw his hopes and dreams crash and scatter into a million pieces.

Victor is in love with someone, someone else that was _not_ Yuuri. Although he fully expected this to happen one day, it didn't help to lessen the pain. Even though he is aware that he would never be good enough for Victor, a tiny part of him still had held onto the hope that things could work out between them. He could admit to himself that there were times when he thought Victor was possibly flirting with him, that maybe the affectionate actions he seemed to only direct towards Yuuri meant something more.

He starts to internally chastise himself for waiting too long, for not admitting his feelings when he had the chance, but then the larger, louder part of Yuuri's brain rears its ugly head as it always did, to remind him that he’s being foolish. Victor most likely doesn't feel the same, that Yuuri telling him how he feels won’t matter anyway — if Victor really is attracted to Yuuri wouldn’t he have already told him instead of running into the arms of another?

Tears spill and run down Yuuri’s cheeks and quickly scrubs at his eyes, only it does nothing to help since his hands are wet from the water he is still sitting in. He feels the tension returning to his muscles, the hot water ceasing to help. With a defeated sigh, Yuuri slowly climbs out of the onsen and grabs his towel, drying off as he walks back inside. Half expecting Victor would still be in the changing room, Yuuri can’t help the disappointment that creeps up when he sees that the room is empty. He still wants to talk to Victor and parse out what exactly from their conversation bothered the man so much.

It is all very confusing since one would think Victor should be happy and _want_ to talk about his relationship — it’s Yuuri who is the one left devastated after all, not that Victor knows that of course. It begs the question as to why Victor was so upset when Yuuri asked him for more detail regarding his lover? Especially after all the talk about the two of them being close friends who could discuss these sort of things.

Also puzzling was the reason Victor could have for telling Yuuri earlier in their conversation that he never even had a lover before? Had he possibly meant it as never having one before _now_? Yes, he supposes that makes more sense since Yuuri doesn’t believe Victor would outright lie to him. Unless… he wasn’t exactly lying, but attempting to make Yuuri feel better about his own inexperience. That did seem like something Victor would do - he always was so kind and thoughtful, he probably just hadn’t wanted Yuuri to feel ashamed.

Yuuri takes a deep shaky breath, trying to calm himself from the state these emotions and thoughts threw him into, but unfortunately it does nothing to alleviate the tight ball of pain inside his chest. He slumps down onto a bench to finish drying off, scrubbing at his hair probably harder than necessary, then begins to pull on his jinbei. He knows that whatever the reason Victor has kept the relationship to himself really wasn’t what was important, it’s his own business after all. What is important is that Victor is now upset with him and Yuuri can’t figure out _why_.  

As he’s tying the top, Yuuri suddenly pauses as thought occurs to him - something Victor had said during their conversation suddenly pops out from the far recesses of his brain. While Yuuri was discussing his plan regarding the banquet, he can vaguely recall Victor speaking over him, speaking words that Yuuri hadn’t really heard in the moment since he had been rambling away - words that are now echoing in his brain. _“I would love to go as your date!”_

That can’t be correct, can it? This had to be Yuuri’s brain playing another trick in order to raise his hopes again. But an image of the delighted expression Victor initially wore at the prospect of going to the banquet with Yuuri flashes through his mind, which is quickly followed by the cold look and harsh tone in which Victor spoke as soon as Yuuri mentioned his reasons for attending. He remembers how downright gleeful Victor also seemed when Yuuri corrected his assumptions about having a lover himself, and how close Victor was moving his body to Yuuri’s — that arm stretch behind him hadn’t gone unnoticed — until Yuuri had to go and ruin the moment with his asinine banquet idea. What does all this mean? Is it possible Victor actually _wanted_ to be Yuuri’s date — really does have feelings for him?

Yuuri shakes his head to try to clear his spiraling thoughts, which keep growing more confusing with each passing moment. He isn’t going to get anywhere like this. No matter what, he has to at the very least apologize again and make things right between them. He doesn’t want to be the cause of anger in the other man, and he _definitely_ doesn’t want to be the reason Victor decides to leave Yutopia, even if that time is coming sooner than Yuuri had determined. Victor told him that he found the person of his dreams, the one he wanted to live and raise poodles with, so it would only be natural if he’s already making plans to leave to go be with his beloved, no matter if he has some kind of attraction towards Yuuri or not.

No, no — Yuuri can’t think about that yet — doesn’t want to think about when Victor will leave. He meant what he said about wanting Victor to be happy, so he will have to accept whatever happens, but first he needs to go make things right. He needs to ensure Victor knows how sorry he is for… well for whatever it was he did, and that he still wants to be friends. No matter how much his heart is breaking, he needs to make sure that the smile returns to Victor’s beautiful face.

Yuuri decides this is too important to wait until morning. Waiting comes with the risk of Victor ignoring him tomorrow and not allowing Yuuri the chance to apologize. And he also hates the idea of Victor going to sleep angry, lying there upset at Yuuri and possibly getting more so as the night drags on. Yuuri needs to go find and talk to the man right now and clear the air between them.

Yuuri quickly grabs his glasses then heads out of the changing room towards the family’s living quarters, determined to talk to Victor right away before he loses his nerve.

 

* * *

 

Victor is pacing the floor of his room, wiping away tears as they fall, though some drops still escape and splash onto the tatami beneath his feet. He just doesn’t know how to fix this mess. He already feels guilty for the abrupt way he just left the conversation, but he’d been so afraid of saying something wrong and pushing Yuuri away forever. He also hadn’t wanted that to be the way he finally admits his feelings of love, in a bout of anger. And _oh god_ , he’d been a complete fool exposing himself like that to Yuuri before storming off. What was he even thinking when he did that? Well, to be honest he really wasn’t thinking clearly at all, he only felt the urge to be petty in that moment. Oh what Yuuri must think of him now-

A soft knock on his door interrupts his thoughts. It was so light he almost hadn’t heard it, but the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door is providing further evidence of someone’s presence.

Victor quickly scrubs at his eyes again, runs a hand through his hair, then makes his way across the bedroom. He slides the door open just enough to peek through — and sees a very solemn, yet adorable Yuuri standing there. His hair is a mess and sticking up in all directions, biting his lip while looking down at his hands which he’s wringing together nervously. Victor can’t decide whether he wants to pull Yuuri into a hug or just close the door on him since he knows it’s going to be difficult listening to excuses and reasons why he’s being rejected. Either way he can’t just keep staring at him through a crack in the door, and doesn’t really want to be so cruel as to slam it shut in the man’s face, so he slides it open all the way and raises his eyebrows questioningly.

Yuuri glances up at him through his eyelashes, his glasses emphasizing his big brown eyes, and Victor’s heart speeds up at how beautiful he is. This just isn’t fair. He really doesn’t know how he is going to survive this conversation.

“Umm… Hi again. I-I’m guessing you don’t really want to talk to me right now, but I just had to come by and apologize. I’m so very sorry for upsetting you Victor. Please understand that was never my intention. I hope… I just hope that you can forgive me and that we can still be friends?”

Victor sighs deeply, still a bit unsure of what to say, since Yuuri _really_ hadn’t done anything wrong, and yet he still came to apologize like the wonderful person he is. Well, nothing wrong except for thinking that Victor wants to strut around living the high life like some pompous ass. Deep down he knew that wasn’t what Yuuri meant, that he only has good intentions and cares about Victor’s well-being, but it still stings a bit. As much as he is dreading it, they need to have a conversation. Victor still wants to keep Yuuri close no matter what, even if he can only do so as a friend.

“Oh Yuuri, _of course_ we’re still friends.” He steps aside and gestures for him to come into the room. “Would you like to come in? I think it best if we talk some more.”

Yuuri bites his lip again and nods, then walks through the doorway past Victor looking down at the floor. He stops in the middle of the room and looks around, seeming unsure of where to sit or what to do. Victor’s room is sparse and he doesn’t have anywhere for them to sit but either on his bed or the pile of cushions he keeps as a makeshift window seat. Victor slides the door shut then walks over and takes the bed since he doesn’t want to be presumptuous, leaving the cushions for Yuuri, which he waves a hand towards. “Please have a seat, I can’t have you just standing there now can I?” He gives Yuuri a small smile hoping to break a bit of the tension. Yuuri seems to hesitate for a brief moment before hurrying over and sitting down, bowing his head again and avoiding Victor’s eyes.  

Victor takes a deep breath and begins, internally wincing at how shaky his voice sounds. “I-I should be the one apologizing to you.” Yuuri’s head snaps back up and he opens his mouth in what was most likely a protest, but Victor holds up a hand to stop him. “Please, I beg you to let me finish before you say anything.” Yuuri closes his mouth and nods, keeping his focus on Victor this time instead of averting his eyes again.

“Yuuri, the way I reacted was out of line and uncalled for. My actions probably also seemed a bit crude, which I assure you is not how I meant them to come across. I should have come back and apologized right away, but I was quite embarrassed and didn’t know what to say. I truly hope you can forgive _me_ and how I acted… I was just _a bit_ upset and was afraid of saying anything while feeling these emotions, lest I say something I didn’t really mean. However I don’t want you to think that you did something wrong. My thoughts just got ahead of me and I misunderstood you is all.”

Victor can see hurt and confusion in Yuuri’s eyes, his lips downturned into a small frown. It makes his heart clench knowing that he is the one causing this pain. He never wanted to hurt Yuuri or upset him, especially over something like this.  

Victor gives another small smile to indicate that he is finished, and Yuuri begins to speak quietly, almost in a whisper. “Of course I forgive you Victor, you have every right to your emotions. I’m confused though - you say I didn’t do anything wrong, yet you misunderstood something in our conversation which upset you - something I said. Could you tell me what that was? This way I can make sure not to make the same mistake again, for I hate to see you so hurt, especially if it’s over something I’ve done. I much rather put a smile on your face.”

Yuuri smiles shyly, some of the sparkle returning to his eyes, and Victor’s heart almost leaps out of his chest. He wants to make Victor smile? Oh how is he supposed to handle this man being so adorable, sweet and so sincere?

Victor knows he needs to answer Yuuri’s question, and if they are ever going to move forward it’s probably best to tell him the truth — well _most_ of the truth anyway.

“I guess… it was just that I was confused as to why you were inviting me to the banquet. I thought it was just for us to go have some fun - something different to do. I also thought you knew how happy I am here in Hasetsu — at Yutopia — and am not one to wish for that type of extravagant lifestyle, nor care to find someone to marry just to elevate my station in life.”

Victor shrugs slightly and looks away for a moment. “I suppose for a moment I felt as if I was something to be pawned off... but when I got back here and calmed down a bit, I realized how ridiculous I was being. I know you really didn’t mean it that way. So again Yuuri, I apologize for jumping to conclusions.”

“No Victor! I should be apologizing to you! You’re correct that it was never my intention to make you feel that way, but you still didn’t deserve that. I am so sorry for the misunderstanding and I truly was only thinking this would be for your benefit, I swear! I had only… what I mean is… I only meant it as a way to help because you deserve so much better in life than being stuck here.” Yuuri sweeps his hands through the air, gesturing around the room.

That last statement hits Victor like an arrow piercing his heart. Did Yuuri honestly think Victor doesn’t _want_ to be here? That living with the Katsukis was a druggery and not the home he had always longed for? He narrows his eyes and levels Yuuri a glare.

“ _Stuck here_?! What do you mean by me being stuck here?! I’ll let you know that I’m not stuck here or anywhere I don’t want to be Yuuri - don’t you think that if I wanted to leave, I would do so?!”

“Of course! I just - ah that’s not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?” Victor huffs and crosses his arms.

Yuuri runs a hand through his hair, appearing to be getting just as frustrated as Victor. “It’s just... you always talk about wanting more out of life, such as owning land and raising poodles. But you can’t do that _here_ Victor, just working at a onsen! You… you know what? Just forget it- none of this _really_ _matters_ anyway right?”

“Why doesn’t it matter Yuuri?”

“Because it just doesn’t…”

“Because _why_?!” Victor throws up his hands in exasperation.

“Alright fine! You’ll just be mad I’m bringing it up again, but you're still going to make me say it... it doesn’t matter _because_ you’re going to be leaving us anyway since-”

“What are you talking about?! I’m not planning on leaving Yutopia, Yuuri.” What exactly is he getting at? Victor doesn’t _ever_ want to leave.

“But you told me you found someone special - don’t you want to be with your beloved?”

“Of course I do! But I - “

Yuuri suddenly jumps up, arms gesturing wildly. “Then you should go be with them! Don’t waste your life here when you can go find love and happiness somewhere else!”

That was it — Victor can’t take this anymore. He leaps up, crosses the room and points his finger directly at Yuuri’s chest.

“I’m _already_ with them you ridiculous man! Haven’t you figured it out yet? It’s you Yuuri - _YOU_!”

Yuuri’s mouth snaps shut and he just stares wide-eyed and frozen in place. Victor drops his hand and squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his face heat up. He did it — he told Yuuri he wants to be with him, and now he’s terrified of the response. The silence drags on and is already becoming a bit unnerving.

“Yuuri…” Victor finally opens his eyes and whispers. “Please… please say something.”

Yuuri blinks then opens and closes his mouth a few times, seeming unsure of what to say. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, he speaks with his voice barely above a whisper.

“You like me? You actually like me?”

Victor swallows hard and nods. “It’s a bit more than that really. A great deal more. Yuuri… I _love_ you. Have been in love with you for quite some time now.”

“You… you love me?! But why - why _me_?”

“Why not you? You’re wonderful — sweet, smart, hard-working, not to mention absolutely beautiful.”

With that, Yuuri lets out a squeak and quickly covers his mouth with his hands, shaking his head in disagreement. “No, no, no! You’re the beautiful one! I’m not - I’m just me. Just Yuuri.” His voice sounds muffled but Victor can still make out the words.

Victor smiles and reaches out to grasp Yuuri’s hands, pulling them down from his face. “And didn’t we just establish a little while ago that I could be “Just Victor” to you? So can’t we be just us - together?” Victor lets the smile slip from his face and looks down at the floor. “I will understand though if you don’t have the same feelings of affection for me as I do for you Yuuri but... if there is any chance... any chance at all that you feel, or ever could feel the same, will you consider giving it a go?”

Suddenly Yuuri’s hands are gone from Victor’s and are cupping his face, pulling him in for a crushing kiss. Although too stunned to react at first, realization quickly hits Victor and he wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist pulling him tight against his body. Feeling those soft lips against his, Victor swears his soul is ascending from his body and floating away. Yuuri’s hands move to the back of Victor’s head, trying to somehow pull him even closer, his tongue sliding against Victor’s lips which he immediately part so as to grant him access. Yuuri licks into his open mouth, letting out a moan that Victor quickly swallows as he pushes his own tongue against Yuuri’s — slick, hot and smooth. Their tongues keep exploring each other, messy and desperate, a long time of pent up feelings behind the kiss, but it is perfect. Victor had never realized just kissing alone could feel this way — or maybe it’s because he is finally kissing his Yuuri — but either way he knows that he never wants this to stop.

Unfortunately they do eventually have to pause for breath, and Victor rests his forehead against Yuuri’s as they stand there gasping for air against each other’s mouths. He stares into those gorgeous brown eyes, searching for an answer that was left unspoken during the moment. He’s afraid of dampening the excitement and joy they both seem to be feeling over what just happened, but Victor still needs real confirmation that this was something Yuuri truly wants to pursue with him.

“So... is that a yes then, Yuuri?”

Yuuri lets out a breathless laugh. “Yes Victor. Oh god _yes_. I- I love you too… I really do. I was just too afraid to tell you. I thought that you could never want someone like me.”

Victor quickly kisses him again hungrily, wondering how this perfect man can say such things? It was obvious he needs to show Yuuri just how much he wants him — how much he loves him.

Yuuri kisses back just as hard, carding his hands through Victor’s hair as his body pushes against him. Victor pulls Yuuri in tight and begins to slowly move backwards towards his bed, Yuuri’s steps following his own, their kisses never ceasing. As soon as the back of his knees hit the bed Victor sits down pulling Yuuri along with him, who doesn’t even hesitate to climb over his lap and straddle him, breaking away from Victor’s mouth to kiss under his jaw and travel down his neck. Victor tilts his head back to provide more access, hand gripping the back of Yuuri’s head letting his fingers slip through his soft hair. Victor can’t control the moans escaping from him as Yuuri’s mouth, tongue, and _oh god_ even his teeth he‘s using to nibble at Victor’s skin feels incredible.

“Yu-Yuu-riii. Please don’t stop, that feels amazing.”

Continuing his assault on Victor’s neck, Yuuri lightly pushes against Victor to make him lay down, mouth moving from his neck to his chest and kissing the skin peeking out from under his robe. Yuuri rolls his hips and Victor is sure right then that this must be what heaven is like. He is already incredibly aroused, and even through the fabric between their bodies he can feel that Yuuri is quickly becoming just as hard. Yuuri shifts his hips again, their cocks rubbing together and causing both to let out needy moans. Victor’s hands move down along Yuuri’s body until they reach his backside, reveling in just how firm the plush cheeks actually feel, then pulls Yuuri down hard as he thrusts upwards against him. Yuuri gasps loudly against Victor’s chest and although he knows they probably should be worried about the noise they were making, in that moment Victor finds he just doesn’t give a damn.

Yuuri lifts his head and looks down at him, lips red and kiss-bitten and his hair even more mussed than before. Behind the hunger in his eyes however, Victor can see a slight hesitancy.

“Victor... uh, we don’t… we don’t have to go any further tonight if you don’t want to. I know we both don’t have much experience with any of this, and I only want to do what’s comfortable for you.”

Victor reaches up and cups Yuuri’s cheek to pull him in for a soft kiss, smiling against his lips. “You’re right, we don’t have to rush things my love, don’t have to do everything tonight. I want you to be comfortable as well. But I would lying if I said I didn’t want to continue doing this a little more. I have been longing to see and feel you Yuuri — all of you, that is.”

Victor’s face feels as if it’s on fire and he quickly averts his eyes, shyness overcoming him as he realizes how lustful his confession just sounded. Yuuri is correct in that they both don’t really know what they’re doing, but he is more than excited to experience everything with him, and was hoping Yuuri felt the same. Victor was fine with them taking things as slow or as fast as they wanted.

Yuuri sits up, not making any effort to extricate Victor’s other hand from where it still rests on his ass, and slowly unties the top to his jinbei. The breath quickly leaves Victor as Yuuri opens and slides the material down off his shoulders, removing and tossing it to floor. He then takes off his glasses, leaning over to place them on top of a small shelf next to the bed, before looking back down at Victor with a sheepish smile.

“I really want to see you too Victor.” Yuuri says quietly as his eyes travel over Victor’s body. “Well... I want to see all of you _again_ because I admit I really enjoyed the view you gave me when you left the onsen.” Victor closes his eyes briefly and blushes at the memory, now the thought of showing Yuuri his naked body turning him on instead of being a source of embarrassment.

“I’ve also dreamt so much about touching you and bringing you pleasure Victor... and oh how I’ve longed to have you touch me too.” Yuuri’s mouth quirks up into a small smirk as gives a gentle thrust of hips, Victor noticing how his pupils were now blown wide with desire. Gentle hands run over the fabric covering Victor’s chest, stopping at the tie for the robe. Yuuri looks down at him with a question in his eyes, and when Victor nods in assent he pulls and opens up the robe to expose all of Victor’s upper body.     

Yuuri bends to place more kisses against Victor’s skin, moving down his chest and stopping to suck and lightly tease his nipple with his teeth. Victor can’t hold back the moans spilling from his lips, never knowing before that such pleasure could exist. Yuuri works his way to the other nipple, then continues downwards, licking and sucking marks along the lines of muscle on Victor’s stomach, stopping once he reaches the waistband of his pants. Yuuri lifts himself up off Victor’s lap to slide backwards until he’s standing off the bed. Victor whines at the loss of Yuuri’s mouth and tongue on him, and picks his head up to see Yuuri staring down at him, eyes burning with desire.

Yuuri gives him a wicked smile. “Still want to see all of me Victor?”

Victor gulps and a shiver runs through his body. “Y-Yes Yuuri… _please_.”

Yuuri grabs the waistband of his own pants and slowly pulls them down over his glorious thick thighs, exposing the most beautiful cock that Victor has ever seen (not that he has seen too many - he was polite and does try to avert his eyes while working in the baths after all). It was large — slightly shorter than his own, but thicker around - the head flushed red from arousal. Victor inhales sharply and his mouth starts to salivate as he stares. Yuuri is so gorgeous and Victor needs to touch, wants to take all of him in his mouth, wants to feel that thick cock inside him. Victor is beginning to feel overwhelmed by just how much he desires this man.

Yuuri leans over and places his hands on top of Victor’s hips. “May I undress you all the way?” He asks as he oh so slightly tucks his fingers under the waistband of Victor’s pants. Victor loses the ability to do anything but nod enthusiastically and lift himself to assist as Yuuri removes his pants and robe, throwing them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Yuuri climbs back onto the bed and slots his body over Victor’s, their skin hot and smooth against each other. They explore with hands, lips and tongues, hips thrusting to meet again and again, the room filling with a cacophony of moans and gasps.

Victor stretches out an arm and fumbles through a small basket he keeps within easy reach on the shelf until he finds a small bottle, which he quickly grabs and drops next to them on the bed. Yuuri pauses to look at the bottle, then back up at Victor with a confused expression.

“Victor, what is that?”

“It’s oil, love, it helps with the friction. Makes one slide in hand much easier. I assure you it feels very nice.” Victor winks and can’t help grinning at how the words cause pink to wash over Yuuri’s cheeks.

“Why do _you_ have it though?”

“My Yuuri… I don’t think you realize just how often I’ve thought about you being here in my bed like you are now. Doing the things were are doing.” Victor smirks devilishly thinking about just how many times he’s needed to refill that bottle. “You don’t use anything?”

“Ah no! What I mean is, I just… sometimes I use… just my saliva.” Yuuri ducks his head as his adorable blush spreads further down towards his neck and he buries his face into Victor’s shoulder.

Victor just chuckles and rubs his back reassuringly. “Do you wish to try it then? I really think you’ll find it quite pleasurable.”

Yuuri nods against his shoulder, his mouth starting to move again, sucking and nipping at Victor’s collarbone. Yuuri licks over the spot then surges up to capture their lips together in another smoldering kiss and begins rolling his hips again in a slow rhythm. Victor opens the bottle as efficiently as he could while unable to see anything but the gorgeous man attached to his lips, somehow managing to pour a little oil onto his hand. He finds one of Yuuri’s hands and rubs their palms together so that they were both slick, then Victor wraps a hand around both their cocks, sliding it up and down in rhythm to Yuuri’s movements. Yuuri abruptly breaks from their kiss and they both gasp at the new sensation.

“Yuuri, place your hand with mine - let’s do this together.”

Yuuri does as instructed, and after a few slow slides through their joined fists, they find a quick and steady rhythm together. Victor uses his other hand to pull Yuuri’s face close so that they’re gasping into each other's mouth, trying to exchange wet messy kisses. The feeling of them sliding against each other, the sound of slick skin on skin, drives Victor wild and a tight warm feeling begins to spread across his lower body, feels that he is already getting close. Victor lets his hand travel slowly down Yuuri's back until he can grab hold of his firm muscular ass again, eliciting another loud groan and a forceful thrust from the man. Victor is then rewarded by Yuuri quickening the pace even more, hips moving fast and hard, grip tightening around their cocks just enough that Victor cries out from the intense pleasure.

“Ohhh Yuuri, oh my Yuuri… you feel so good. _Fuck_ , it’s so good!”

“Vic- Victorrrr… I think I’m going to- I’m going to come.” Yuuri’s voice is sounding absolutely wrecked at this point.

“Me too love - oh yes I feel it too. Please... come with me.”

It only takes a few more pumps before they both let themselves go and reach their climax, each shouting out expletives in language the other can’t understand, thick white ropes spilling down their hands and coating their stomachs. Victor had brought himself to orgasm many times before while thinking about Yuuri, but it had _never_ felt so intense, so mind-blowing as this. His fantasies definitely had nothing on the real thing.  

Yuuri lay on top of Victor for a couple minutes, both of them gasping to catch their breath, before he rolls off and to the side. Victor takes a moment to get up and grab the small towel and wash basin he keeps in his room to use for his daily freshening up. He returns to the bed and gently washes the sticky mess of oil and semen off Yuuri, then tends to himself. Luckily he had added more water to the basin and grabbed a clean towel earlier that evening. If they had needed to use one of their robes, he could only imagine the horror on Mari’s face when she discovered the evidence of their love-making while doing laundry. He really would have to leave Yutopia then because her wrath would absolutely mean certain death.

Once clean, they curl up together and share a few sweet unhurried kisses, content in the afterglow and being in each other’s arms.

Yuuri is the first to speak after a few moments, breaking the comfortable silence. “That was incredible Victor. I never knew it would be like _that_.”

“Me either, Yuuri. You felt so good. It was everything I dreamed it could be - even more so. Honestly, I feel as if I’m still dreaming - are you even real?” Victor pokes Yuuri on the nose playfully.

Yuuri giggles and lays his head on Victor’s chest. “I could say the same thing about you, you know. It felt very real to me though… but if by some chance we are actually dreaming, I can say that I definitely don’t want us to wake up.”

Victor tightens his arms around Yuuri and presses his cheek against the top of his head, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his hair. Whether this was all a dream or not, one thing he was absolutely sure of - he was never going to let Yuuri go.

 

* * *

 

As they lay in Victor’s bed blissed out in a tangle of legs and arms, Yuuri delicately tracing patterns on Victor’s chest with his fingers, he’s never felt so purely happy, secure and satisfied before. His dreams (and late night fantasies) have actually come true, and he almost can’t believe it had happened… _was_ happening. Yuuri had surprised himself with how forward he’d been by kissing Victor first, but when Victor spoke those words of love, something Yuuri had longed to hear for so long, he just couldn’t help himself.

He shifts his head from where it was snuggled into the crook of Victor’s neck and shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to the skin, and looks up to meet Victor’s eyes, which are already peering down at him and shining with affection. They smile at each other contentedly as Victor’s hands slowly caress Yuuri’s back.

“So… um, I actually had wanted to ask you about something, but I kissed you instead of doing so.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Victor’s eyes sparkle with amusement and curiosity.  

Yuuri shrugs slightly. “Most likely a moot point now, but when I was talking to you about the banquet while we were in the onsen… did you actually say you would love to go... as my date? It didn’t really register with me at the moment, but later on I kept hearing the words repeat in my head.”

Victor averts his eyes and clears his throat. “Uh - yes, actually I did say that. When I said I misunderstood your intentions, that included me first getting too excited and believing you were asking me to accompany you… as your date, yes.”

Yuuri reaches out a hand and lightly touches Victor’s jaw to bring his gaze back to him. “You know I would want nothing more right? I would’ve actually asked you if I had realized you had feelings for me.” Yuuri shakes his head slightly. “What a fool I have been.”

“I’ve been a fool as well Yuuri. To be honest I still am - a fool for you that is, and always will be.” Victor gives him a cheeky grin and Yuuri launches himself upwards to kiss those silly lips. Victor pulls him tight against his chest and Yuuri wraps his arms around his neck, kisses deep and hungry for a few moments before calming to slow and lazy caresses of the tongue. Yuuri would be content with just staying here forever, in Victor’s bed wrapped up in his arms.

Yuuri finally pulls back slightly, loving the way Victor looks beneath him, evidence of their amorous activities showing through his messed up hair, swollen red lips, love bites littering his neck and chest. He can’t help himself from smiling widely and running a hand through Victor’s hair.

“So all this talk about the banquet and where I wander off to on my free days has actually given me an idea Victor - “

“Vitya.”

Yuuri blinks in confusion at the interruption. “Veet-ya?”

Victor blushes slightly and ducks his head. “It’s a diminutive - like a nickname I suppose. They’re used a lot where I come from, and usually people who would I consider close to me are allowed to call me Vitya, but... um, no one has done so in a very long time. I - I just thought I’d ask you to call me that instead of Victor. But you don’t have to of course! If you’re not comfort- “

Yuuri places the tips of his fingers against Victor’s lips to quiet him. “I would be honored to call you Vitya. Thank you for asking me to. Besides - I like it and think it suits you.”  Victor’s whole face lights up and he squeezes his arms around Yuuri, rolling them both so that he was on top. Yuuri can’t control his giggles as Victor peppers his face with kisses. Trying to catch his breath and get a break from the onslaught, he grabs Victor’s face between his hands to stop the loving assault. “Wait - wait! Vit-yaaaa! I didn’t get to tell you my idea yet!”

“Oh yes, that’s right! Tell me Yuuri, what is it?!” Victor looks as excited as an adorable puppy who is waiting for table scraps. He lets another giggle escape and gives Victor a sweet brief peck on his mouth before continuing.

“So I was thinking that I actually would like to take you on a proper date, but somewhere intimate and special — not a stuffy banquet — a place for just the two of us to enjoy spending time alone together.”

“I would love that, Yuuri! Did you have a place in mind already?”

“Actually, I do. Since you seem so very interested in where I wander off to without you, I thought it would be nice to show you where I go. Well, where I go during the winter season that is.” Yuuri lowers his eyes, feeling a blush spreading on his cheeks. “You weren't wrong in that I was holding a few things back. I only hope you don’t think ill of me… it’s just that I enjoyed having a private place to escape to when I needed time to be by myself.”

Victor gives him a sympathetic smile. “Oh Yuuri, I understand. Yes it’s true that I’ve been curious, but please believe that I never wanted to push you too much into telling me. And as much as I would love to go with you, I don’t want you to feel an obligation to show me.”

“No, I don’t feel that way at all I swear. I really do want to share it with you Vitya... I have always thought about how nice it would be to bring you with me, but I just wasn’t sure whether you would even want to go.” Yuuri shrugs one shoulder slightly.

“Of course I would be delighted to accompany you. I would follow you anywhere you wanted to take me moye solnyshko.”

Yuuri pauses, recognizing the familiar words. “What does that mean? You always say that... well there’s actually more than those words, correct? Something you always say when I ask you for help. I’ve always wondered but been too nervous to ask.”

Now it is Victor’s turn to blush. “You know, I was always worried that you would ask me one day, yet also excited by the prospect of it, because then you would hopefully realize my true feelings for you. Moye solnyshko… it means ‘my sun’. Koneshno, solnyshko moye is me answering with ‘of course, my sun’.” Victor suddenly rolls off of Yuuri, hiding his face in his hands as he tries his best to curl up into a ball with his back against Yuuri’s side.

Yuuri feels his flush reach the top of his ears, yet he can’t help the big grin that’s spreading across his face. He remembers that Victor started saying those words to him — calling him ‘my sun’ — only a few weeks after arriving in Hasetsu. To know that Victor held affection for him all this time fills Yuuri with so much love and warmth. He turns and curls himself over the beautiful silly man, pressing small kisses to the back of his neck and along his shoulders.

“I love you Vitya.” He whispers between kisses.

Victor removes his hands from his face and turns back around, but instead of looking up he instead buries his head against Yuuri’s chest, arms wrapping around his waist. “And I love you. So very much.”

They continue to just lie like that, the rhythm of their breathing slowly starting to match each other, until they began to doze off into slumber. Before succumbing to sleep, Yuuri reflects again on how he has never felt so happy, so secure, and so _in love_ before. He wants to hold onto Victor and this feeling forever. Knowing that they’re finally together, each of them has found the place where they truly belonged.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr: [zupsgirl1](http://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)


	3. A Most Pleasant Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times and fluff, then it’s time to face the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos I've received already. I know a few people have voiced their worry about what is inevitably going to happen since this is in part based on The Princess Bride. Although a bit of sadness is indeed in store for our guys in the near future, I am first giving you a few more chapters of just fluff and sexy times. I really do want to build their relationship first, since they are going to need a really solid foundation for what's in store for them. I also will try my best to do right by them and not let them suffer too much. 
> 
> Thanks to [topcatnikki](http://topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for beta-ing. I just can't thank you enough for all the help and support you give me.

Yuuri is woken up by the early morning light shining through the window; he tries to turn and bury his head under the pillow only realizing he can’t due to the fact that he’s laying on top of Victor. A _very naked_ Victor from the feel of it. Yuuri opens his eyes and blinks against the offending sunlight, looking around as his vision adjusts. He had fallen asleep in Victor’s room, in Victor’s _bed_. Memories of last night suddenly come flooding back — the argument, their confessions of love, and then…Yuuri smiles as he remembers the way they touched each other, how Victor looked under him as they made love. Yuuri almost wants to pinch himself to make sure it had all been real, but the beautiful man in his arms is enough proof it really happened.

 

Yuuri doesn’t want to wake Victor - not really - but his hands seem to want to move on their own and start languidly stroking up and down the man’s chest and sides. In all the excitement last night, Yuuri hadn’t stopped to take time to admire just how smooth Victor’s skin was under his touch. He can remember the taste of it on his tongue though, and a need for more bubbles under the surface, the intensity of want growing as he lay there wondering what the rest of Victor tastes like, how his cock would feel in Yuuri’s mouth. His own starts to twitch and is growing harder each waking moment, and Yuuri knows that he should probably feel embarrassed if Victor were to wake up and see him in this state already, but the thought only seems to increase his desire.

 

Yuuri shifts and crosses a leg over Victor’s so he can lightly rub himself along his thick hard thigh. Grinding against the firm muscle and smooth soft skin causes Yuuri’s dick to harden even more and he pushes down to increase the pressure, letting a groan slip through his lips. He can’t help himself at this point, hands continuing to wander lower until they’re caressing Victor’s hips and stomach, very close to the man’s amazing cock that he’s craving to taste.

 

“Vi-Vitya. Nnnggh… oh Vitya.” The name slips from Yuuri’s lips, and he places light kisses against the crook of his neck.   

 

He feels Victor beginning to stir, and Yuuri looks up to see his eyelids fluttering open, which is then accompanied by an attempt to stretch his arms, only realizing that movement is restricted by an increasingly horny naked man grinding against him in his bed. Victor’s beautiful blue eyes lock onto Yuuri’s and a bright smile spreads across his face.

 

“Yuuri? Good morning love, what are you-” Victor glances down and notices Yuuri’s hardening dick pressing against him, then looks back up with a wicked smile. “Well this certainly is the best way that I’ve ever been roused from sleep.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks immediately heat up, embarrassment replacing desire after all. “Oh my god, I’m sorry Vitya! I couldn’t help myself… you just looked so beautiful and felt so good in my arms, that I- oh what you must think of me!”

 

Yuuri quickly stops his gyrations and moves to roll away, only for Victor to pull him back and kiss him deeply, obviously not bothered at all by the way he was woken up. Yuuri melts into the kiss and wraps his arms and legs around Victor again, who turns slightly to slide his thigh against Yuuri’s cock again, making him whimper into Victor's mouth. Victor’s own erection is pushing against his hip and visions of getting his mouth on that beautiful dick fill his head again.

 

Yuuri breaks away from Victor’s lips and moves along his jaw. He slides a hand between their bodies and grips Victor’s hard length just as his mouth reaches Victor’s ear, where he nips at the lobe, purring in low voice, “Vit-yaaa… will you let me take you in my mouth? I’ve been laying here thinking about how much I want to taste you.”

 

Victor inhales sharply, his hands clenching into the skin of Yuuri’s back, nails causing a pleasurable sting that has Yuuri gasping against Victor’s neck.

 

“ _Yes_ Yuuri… please. Anything, please! I want to fill your mouth... _Oh god yes_.” Victor groans.

 

Yuuri rolls them so that Victor’s flat against the bed, then slides down until he’s settled between his legs. He glances up to see Victor looking down at him with wide eyes and parted lips, gasping with heavy breaths. Yuuri places gentle kisses along Victor’s hip bones, making his way down to his thighs where he sucks and nibbles at the skin. He hears whimpering coming from Victor and smirks against his leg loving how he’s the one causing this kind of reaction. Yuuri makes his way back up and hovers over Victor’s beautiful long cock, the sight of it hard and already dripping making Yuuri lick his lips and groan. He isn’t quite sure what to do exactly, but takes comfort in that they are learning each other’s bodies together, so he just needs to go for it and trusts that Victor will tell him if it feels good.

 

Hesitantly he looks back up and catches Victor’s eyes, now dark with arousal which give Yuuri the jolt of confidence he needs. Yuuri stays locked on those eyes as he swipes his tongue up along the smooth hard length and swirls around the head to lap up the fluid beading from the tip. Victor throws his head back letting out a long unabashed moan, hands coming up to grip Yuuri’s hair. Victor tugs slightly and the sharp sting makes Yuuri’s dick twitch between his stomach and mattress, his body automatically grinding down into it trying to get some friction. Victor notices where he’s placed his hands and loosens his grip to pull away but Yuuri quickly reaches up to hold them in place.

 

“Keep them there please. You can even pull a bit if you like… that actually feels really good.”

 

Victor just stares at him for a moment before he responds with a nod. Yuuri chuckles and ducks back down to suck on the red flushed head, pushing his tongue into the slit. Victor’s grip on Yuuri tightens, moans echoing through the room spurring Yuuri on. He opens his mouth as wide as he can and slowly takes in Victor’s cock, letting it fill him until he feels he can’t take anymore, then locks his lips tightly to suck and run his tongue along the underside as he pulls up. Yuuri wraps a hand around the base to cover what is unable to fit and starts to move it in tandem with his mouth as he bobs up and down, letting the sounds escaping from Victor guide his movements.

 

The feeling of Victor filling his mouth up is incredible, he enjoys the weight on his tongue and the slight bitter taste of the liquid as he licks it up. Yuuri moans lewdly and moves faster, spit drooling from his mouth and sliding down Victor’s length, unable to keep his own hips still as he rubs himself between his stomach and the bed. Victor is starting to come apart and pulls Yuuri’s hair even tighter, thrusting himself upwards to meet Yuuri’s mouth. It’s more amazing than Yuuri ever could have imagined, and he doesn’t want any of it to stop.

 

All of a sudden Victor jerks up a bit too far and the tip of his dick hits the back of Yuuri’s throat, causing him to choke and sputter. He quickly pulls off, coughing and trying to catch his breath, Victor quickly sitting up and grabbing Yuuri’s face between his hands.

 

“Yuuri! Oh my god, I’m so sorry love! Are you alright?!” Victor looks at him with concern swirling in his eyes, brows furrowed.

 

Yuuri nods as he tries to calm his coughing with deep breaths and clearing of his throat. “Yes, I’m fine, I’m fine. You just hit me a bit too deep.”

 

“I’m really sorry - you felt so good I just couldn’t help it and got carried away.” Victor smiles sheepishly.

 

“It’s ok my love - really. You’re just too big to fit wholly into my mouth.” Yuuri laughs lightly as Victor’s eyes widen. “Now are you going to let me finish? I’m definitely not through with you yet.” Victor flops backwards onto the mattress moaning and covering his face with his hands.

 

Yuuri clears his throat one last time, places a hand against Victor’s hip to keep him still, and dives back down. Victor’s worry had caused him to soften slightly, but within seconds Yuuri feels him hardening again and filling his mouth. Now feeling a little more confident in his abilities, Yuuri hollows out his cheeks and sucks harder this time, moving both his mouth and hand at a steady pace. Victor’s hands find their way back to Yuuri’s head, moans and words Yuuri doesn’t know the meaning of tumbling from his lips. He wants to make Victor completely fall apart, to lose himself in the pleasure that Yuuri was giving him. He wants nothing more than to make this gorgeous man scream his name and spill into his mouth.

 

“Yuuriiii… I’m close. Nnnggh.. _so close_.”

 

Victor tries to tug Yuuri off, but he only shakes his head and sucks a bit harder. He feels a sharp pull on his hair as Victor gasps, cock pulsating against Yuuri’s tongue as warm, salty-tasting fluid suddenly fills his mouth and slides down his throat. Yuuri does his best to swallow all of it as he continues to work Victor through his orgasm, feeling the man’s body shudder from the intensity. Making sure he’s cleaned up every drop that escaped his mouth, Yuuri then pulls off and sits up, licking the saliva and remaining cum from his lips. Victor is looking up at him with a dazed expression and panting heavily as if he had just run through the streets of Hasetsu. Yuuri bites his lip holding back a groan at the sight before him — knowing that he caused Victor to look this wrecked was making him even more turned on. Now that Yuuri was able to freely show and act upon all these emotions with Victor, he’s slightly worried that he won’t be able to ever get enough. He’s already beginning to feel insatiable need and want for the man.

 

Victor takes a few more deep breaths then sits up and pulls Yuuri into a tight hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

 

“Th-that was incredible Yuuri. _You’re_ incredible. How did- are you _sure_ you’ve never done this before?”

 

Yuuri laughs and shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Victor’s waist. “Not at all, I just went with what I hoped would make you feel good and followed your reactions to it. I’m glad you liked it.”

 

His body shifts against Victor in response to the strong arms holding him tight, still painfully hard and in need of some kind of friction. Victor glances down at the movement and sucks in a deep breath noticing Yuuri’s predicament.

 

“Oh darling, I didn’t mean to seem so greedy. Let me take care of you! What.... um, what would you prefer? My mouth, my hand?”

 

“Oh yes! Please Vitya… uh, anything would be wonderful. I just… just need you to touch me.”

 

Victor starts to shift backwards on the bed, before pausing and looking up at Yuuri with his eyes shining with excitement.

 

“I just had an idea! Since you seemed to enjoy rubbing up against my thigh so much…”

 

Yuuri deflates and averts his eyes in shame remembering his earlier actions, but feels a hand lightly caressing his jaw trying to coax him back.  

 

“... no Yuuri my love, please don’t be embarrassed. I _loved_ waking up like that, feeling you take your pleasure from me. I was only thinking that maybe... we could use the oil again and you could… try sliding yourself between my thighs?

 

Yuuri’s eyes snap back up and see a light pink blush dusting across Victor’s nose. He then glances down at those firm beautiful thighs and imagines himself slipping in between as they tightly squeeze him. Yuuri hears himself practically growl as he leans towards Victor, running his hands up those long legs and digging fingers deeply into the smooth hot skin, firm muscles flexing under Yuuri’s touch. His cock is throbbing from the intense arousal and oh how he needs this - _wants_ _this now._  

 

“That sounds _amazing_ , can we try that please Vitya?” Yuuri pleads as he continues to knead his fingers into Victor’s legs, the man’s shifting beneath the touch and running his hands up and down Yuuri’s arms.

 

Victor stretches back to lean and fetch the oil bottle which he hands to Yuuri with a shy smile and glance up through fluttering eyelashes. “Would you like to rub it on me?” He asks quietly.

 

Yuuri bites his lip but that doesn’t stop a grin from spreading across his face at how soft and sweet Victor looks. “Of course. How should we do this though... where would you like me?”

 

Victor lays down and rolls to the side and glances back coyly. “Might be easiest if we lay like this, I think?”

 

Yuuri nods as his eyes travel over Victor’s body and pours a bit of oil out to slick himself up, hissing at the touch to his neglected erection. He lowers himself and slides in close behind Victor, caressing in between his thighs to coat them with the remaining oil on his hand. His hand slides close along Victor’s perineum and entrance and Victor gasps sharply and jumps at the touch, causing Yuuri to stiffen and hold back a groan at the realization of how much more he wants to do with this incredible man. Shaking himself to refocus, he places a hand upon Victor’s hip and lines up the tip of his dripping cock to those sinful thighs right below the cleft of his ass.

 

“You ready my love?” Yuuri punctuates the question with a kiss in between Victor’s shoulder blades. He feels Victor’s breath hitch slightly and shiver run down his spine.

 

“Y-yes, I’m ready… _so_ ready for you. Take your pleasure moye solnyshko.”

 

Yuuri pushes forward and slides between the tight space, the balance of slickness and friction just right, and groans against Victor’s back. He slides against Victor’s sensitive skin from under the soft plush cheeks to brush up against his testicles, making the man’s thighs contract at the touch which in turn squeezes Yuuri perfectly. Yuuri pulls himself back and forth, hand holding Victor in a bruising grip, hips slapping into his firm ass, the slick wet sounds music to Yuuri’s ears. The tightness and constant contraction of Victor’s hard muscles is heaven, Yuuri’s moans growing louder and he buries his face against Victor’s back.

 

Yuuri starts to suck and bite and the skin at the base of Victor’s neck and along his shoulders, pleasure coursing through his veins and looking for an outlet. Victor gasps at the roughness and feeds into it, slamming himself back to meet Yuuri forcefully. The tip of Yuuri’s cock keeps teasing Victor’s entrance, each time it hits the tight hole they both cry out with want. The thought of needing to be deep inside Victor someday soon nestles in the back of Yuuri’s mind, being saved for later exploration.  

 

“Yuuri, please- _please touch me_ … I need you again.” Victor begs.

 

Yuuri reaches his hand down and grasps Victor, surprised to feel him rock hard again. He begins to pump him in time to the punishing pace his thrusts have reached, Victor practically sobbing in relief.

 

Yuuri feels himself getting close, his own movements becoming jerky and more forceful. The feeling between Victor’s glorious thick thighs is is pure bliss and he knows he isn’t going to last much longer. “Vic- ooohh... Vitya, I’m gonna… oh yes I’m gonna-”

 

Yuuri’s release overtakes him, hips stuttering and unable to keep control as he empties between the thick hard thighs still squeezing him tight, yelling out Victor’s name in ecstasy. He feels Victor’s release following right after, slamming himself back into Yuuri once more as his dick pulsates and cum runs down Yuuri’s hand. They both lay there panting, Yuuri’s forehead against the sweat slicked skin of Victor’s back. He can’t help but dart out his tongue to taste, savoring the saltiness against his tongue and the moan it elicits from Victor.

 

“Oh my god Vitya, that was _amazing_. This somehow just keeps getting better.” Yuuri gasps the words out as he releases Victor’s now softening cock and pulling himself out from between his thighs.

 

Victor rolls around to face him, eyes shining with adoration and Yuuri wraps his arm around him, hand still messy with cum, to pull him flush against his body. They get lost in each other’s eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss languidly, tongues licking lazily together in slow gentle caresses.

 

As they break apart, Victor sighs contentedly and gives Yuuri a sweet smile. “Can we wake up like this every day?”

 

Yuuri giggles and places a kiss upon Victor’s nose before answering. “I want nothing more that to find myself in your arms every morning. Although, I do have to say it would be quite the messy start to each day.”

 

Yuuri’s laughs loud and jubilantly as Victor cheekily swats his arm then assaults his body with tickles. He tries to move away, but Victor rolls on top of him and grabs his wrists, pining him to the bed. The precarious position suddenly makes them pause and look at each other, expressions turning heated once again.

 

“Uhhh… Vit-Vitya.” Yuuri swallows heavily. “As much as I don’t want to do so… I think we probably need to show ourselves at breakfast, lest someone might come looking for us.” Yuuri knew this man was quickly going to be the death of him, and although he didn’t mind one bit in the slightest, the thought of his sister or mother walking in on them is quite horrifying.

 

Victor lets out a defeated sigh and with a brief peck to Yuuri’s lips, rolls off of him. “You’re right love. We really need to clean up and head downstairs. Probably good for us to have something to replenish all the energy we’ve used up as well.” Victor winks at Yuuri causing them to both dissolve into giggles again.

 

Yuuri sits up and stretches his arms above his head then reaches down to collect the towel and water basin they used last night. He wipes Victor down gently, placing sweet kisses upon his lips and face as he runs the wet towel over his stomach and between his thighs, then uses it to quickly clean himself off. He gathers the clothing strewn about on the floor, handing Victor’s jinbei over before putting on his own.

 

“So umm… I guess we should both get ready and dressed for the day. Then we can meet downstairs?” Victor nods in response to Yuuri’s question. He walks around the bed to give Victor another quick kiss before he departs, but as he turns away he feels a hand grabbing his wrist pulling him back. Yuuri turns to see a concerned and questioning look swirling within Victor’s bright blue eyes.

 

“Yuuri, before you go, we should probably decide- I mean... what do you want to tell your family? Or is this something you prefer to keep just between ourselves?” In that moment Victor looks small and vulnerable, seeming unsure of the situation now that the passion and excitement of their lovemaking has simmered for the moment.

 

Yuuri sighs fondly and gives Victor what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “Vitya, when I answered ‘yes’ last night, I meant yes to everything — yes to being with you, being in a relationship — I’m in this all the way and everything that comes with it, including telling my family. In fact, I’m so happy I feel like climbing to top of Hasetsu Castle and shouting my love from the rooftop — ninjas be damned.” Victor laughs and his eyes shine with unshed tears… tears that Yuuri hopes are of happiness, but he feels a bit of worry creep up and reaches out to brush his thumb along Victor’s cheek.

 

“Hey now Vitya… what’s this about? Is this too much? Is it not what you want?”

 

Victor shakes his head vigorously and huffs out another laugh. “No! No, that’s not it at all! Of course this what I want — it’s everything I’ve hoped and dreamed about for so long. I’m just being silly, I’m sorry… I-I am just so happy.” He takes Yuuri’s hand which is still resting against his cheek, bringing it to his lips for a delicate kiss against his knuckles. “But Yuuri, what do you think they’ll say? Will your parents be alright with this?” Yuuri sees the worry has returned to Victor’s eyes as he glances back up.

 

“They love you like a son already Vitya, so I’m sure they are going to be quite happy. In fact… I have a suspicion that they already know about my feelings for you, especially my mother. She just has a way of knowing things about me and Mari before we ever even admit to anything. Always made it difficult when trying to get away with some mischief when we were young.” Yuuri smiles at the fond memory.

 

“Little mischievous Yuuri… now _that_ is something I would’ve loved to have seen. Maybe I can get you mother to tell me some stories about your younger years!”  

 

Yuuri gasps and brings his hands up to his mouth. “You wouldn’t!”

 

Victor just laughs and jumps from the bed to quickly hops into his pants. “You know, I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do!” He moves to make for the door but Yuuri quickly jumps in front of it, blocking his way.

 

“No you’re not! Especially not half-dressed with marks all over you!”

 

“Are you embarrassed Yuuri? Your lovely mouth is what put them there after all.” Victor smiles wickedly and dives in to tickle Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri squeals and jumps out of his grasp, unfortunately now leaving the path to the door unblocked. Victor cheers victoriously and moves as if to slide it open but stops just as he places a hand against it and looks back.

 

Yuuri huffs and crosses his arms, pushes out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout before turning his back. He feels arms slide around his waist and a warm soft kiss against his cheek. He spares Victor a sideways glance, who has his chin hooked over Yuuri’s shoulder and is giving him a look of feigned innocence. Yuuri can’t help but shake his head and laugh.

 

“You are ridiculous, you know that right?”

 

“I do know and you love me anyway.”

 

“Yes… yes I do. Now, let’s get ready for breakfast and meet downstairs and then we can tell everyone… together.” Victor nods and lets go so Yuuri can turn and reach up to give him one last kiss before leaving. He stops halfway out the door however and leans back in, Victor already pulling on the rest of his clothing. “Oh, and Vitya… if you want childhood stories, go ahead and ask my mother but just let me be present as so I can at least defend myself.”

 

Yuuri grins cheekily and the bright smile he receives back, so big it’s almost heart-shaped in appearance, so full of love and affection that Yuuri can’t help but feel himself falling even deeper. 

 

* * *

 

Victor hurries about his morning routine — first needing to fetch a clean towel and fresh water — so he can meet Yuuri down for breakfast. He is already missing the feeling of being with Yuuri, of holding him in his arms. He wonders if it’s too soon to discuss one of them moving into the other’s bedroom permanently. Yes, he’s sure it’s probably too soon for that… but is it really?

 

Despite Yuuri’s assurances, he can’t help but still feel a bit worried about how the rest of the Katsuki family will take the news of their fledgling relationship. Although they have taken Victor in and treat him as one of them, the fact remains that besides working at Yutopia he has nothing more to offer Yuuri in terms of helping to support a life together, no money or land. He’s unsure of what the family’s expectations are in regards to what kind of person would make a suitable partner for their only son. Yuuri has only ever spoke about staying in Hasetsu and working for his family, so he hopes that there aren’t already plans in place for Yuuri to marry into a family of high worth. He shudders to think that is actually where Yuuri came up with his own plan of finding someone of noble birth for Victor to marry.

 

He tries to reassure himself that the Katsukis would never expect Yuuri to marry someone he didn’t love, that they care too much about his happiness. Besides, wouldn’t Yuuri have been aware if that was the plan? He would never agree to a courtship with Victor if he was already promised to another.

 

Victor shakes his head trying to clear all these silly worrisome thoughts — he needs to finish cleaning up so he can go meet his Yuuri. He is sure that once the family sees how happy they are and the love the two of them share they’ll be overjoyed. He’ll even promise them that there will never be a day where they will have to worry about Yuuri’s happiness for it will always be his highest priority.

 

* * *

 

Somehow despite the morning’s activities they both make it downstairs just as Mari is setting the family table for breakfast. Yuuri rushes off to the kitchen to see if his mother needs any assistance, leaving Victor behind to help Mari prepare the dining room for other guests before the meal is served.

 

“Good morning Okaasan! How are you? What can I help with?” Yuuri says with a big smile as he practically bounces into the kitchen.

 

Hiroko turns gives him a questioning look. “You’re awfully chipper this morning Yuuri dear. What’s gotten you so alert and joyful at this early hour?”

 

Yuuri stutters his movements, quickly averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck. As tempted as he is to run around shouting his good news to the world, he really wants to have Victor by his side when letting his family know. It was something they should do together.

 

“Uh… um, I just woke up feeling really good and energized is all.” Yuuri huffs and gives his mom a playful pout. “Are you saying I’m not normally this happy?”

 

Hiroko laughs and swats at him with her dishrag. “You know you’re not much of a morning person silly boy. Well, whatever the reason is I’m glad to see you smiling — you haven’t been doing that nearly enough lately. Now can you please first bring out the tea? I’ll start dishing out the food so can you come back to serve everyone if you don’t mind?”

 

“Sure thing Okaasan.” Yuuri ducks down and gives Hiroko a quick peck on the cheek, then scuttles off to do as she asked.

 

\------------

 

Once breakfast is served to the guests, the family sits down to their own meal. Yuuri keeps glancing across the table over at Victor, who is kept busy in conversation with Mari, wanting to get his attention so they can finally tell everyone. He’s unsure of how they should begin the conversation though. Does he just blurt out ‘hey everyone by the way, Victor and I are in love and in a relationship now, can you please pass some more tea?’. That really doesn’t seem like the correct way to do it. The idea seemed so simple in concept when he was discussing it with Victor, but now he’s admittedly a bit nervous about what he should say and how his family will actually react to the news.

 

Just as Yuuri is about to give up and call Victor’s name to interrupt, his father speaks up from the end of the table.

 

“So boys, how are you both feeling this morning? Did you two go a bit heavy on the sake last night?” Toshiya looks at them both sympathetically, confusing Yuuri as to what he’s getting at.

 

“No Otoosan... we weren’t drinking last night. Why do you ask?”

 

“No? Did you eat something bad then? You both sounded ill - I heard quite a bit of groaning last night and it sounded close by, as if coming from your rooms.” He looks between the Yuuri and Victor curiously, clearly unaware of what he just revealed.

 

Yuuri looks across the table at Victor, who is staring back at him wide-eyed and face beet red. Yuuri feels his face burn up as well and ducks his head to cough into his hand. This was definitely _not_ how this conversation was supposed to go.

 

All of a sudden Mari bursts out into raucous laughter. “Wow guys, you must have been _really_ sick if you were making enough noise to keep Otoosan awake… and did you lose the ability to walk straight as well? I mean, Victor what could you have _possibly_ fallen into to get such bruises on your neck?! Oh I know — it must have been Yuuri’s mou-”

 

“Mari!!” Yuuri screeches, causing everyone in the dining room to look up and over in their direction. He silently sends out a prayer to any and all higher powers to put an end to him right then and there — a bolt of lightening, the ground swallowing him up — really anything would do.

 

Victor is bent over the table with his face buried into his hands and body slightly shaking, Yuuri doesn’t know if it’s from tears or laughter. He shoots his sister a dark look — he can’t even bring himself to look at his parents yet — and reaches a hand out to touch Victor’s head lightly.

 

“Vitya? Are you ok?”      

 

Victor lifts his head slightly, peering over his hands at Yuuri. They stare at each other, sharing a silent debate at what to do next, both at a loss for words momentarily. Finally Yuuri shrugs and smiles weakly at Victor. “We might as well tell them now I guess.”

 

Victor removes his hands and nods. They both look over towards the three other Katsukis — Mari still giggling, Hiroko with a knowing smile and Toshiya looking completely confused.

 

Yuuri sighs and takes one of Victor’s hands which are now resting on the table in front of him. “Okaasan, Otoosan… umm, well you see… the thing is that Victor and I talked last night-”

 

“Pffft, is _that_ what you’re calling it these days?” Mari snickers and Yuuri gives her another death glare. Forget about the higher powers ending him — right now he’d rather they take Mari instead.

 

“Mari! Stop that and let your brother finish what he was saying.” Hiroko scolds — Mari gives a quick nod and presses her lips together, no doubt still trying to restrain her laughter. “Go ahead dear. You and Victor talked…”

 

“Yes, well we talked and decided that… well we told each other that…”

 

Why was this so hard? He glances back at Victor who gives him a reassuring smile and squeeze of the hand, coaxing him on. Yuuri takes a deep breath to steel himself and continues.

 

“Victor and I are in love — we finally told each other last night — and we want to be together. I hope… _we_ hope that you all can be happy for us and accept this.”

 

“Praise the gods, it’s about time!” Mari throws her hands up in the air as if gesturing towards the sky. “I seriously was beginning to think you two were _never_ going to get your act together.”

 

Victor and Yuuri both look at her with mouths gaping open. Hiroko just giggles and shakes her head at her daughter’s dramatics.

 

“Y-you knew? How? How could you know?!” Yuuri asks incredulously.  

 

“I think the whole village knows Yuuri. It’s not like you two are subtle with the looks you give each other. It’s as if stars are shining out of your eyes the minute one of you walks into a room. And the way you both rush to help each other with chores, all the time you spend together... I honestly couldn’t quite figure out if you two were just that oblivious or if you were already together and secretly trying to hide it from us.” Mari rolls her eyes fondly and huffs out a laugh.

 

Yuuri and Victor just continue to gape at them. They really had both been such fools and oblivious to the other's signs of affection.

 

Hiroko chuckles to herself and pats Yuuri's arm. “Oh sweetheart, it was always so clear how smitten you two were with each other. I kept hoping that it was only a matter of time until you both admitted it, otherwise I might’ve had to step in.” She gives Victor a warm loving smile. “Vicchan, it fills my heart with joy to officially welcome you to the family. I'm glad you both finally realized what the rest us have seen for a long time.” Beside her, Toshiya grins and gives a firm nod.

 

Victor's whole face brightens and his eyes shine with tears. “Th-thank you… so you're really alright with this? You didn't… didn't have someone better in mind for Yuuri? Someone of higher station?”

 

Yuuri's snaps his head back towards Victor. “What's _that_ supposed mean?! Who could possibly ever be better for me than you?!”

 

“Yuuri's right dear, you're a wonderful person, we love you and think of you as our son already. We never had any intention of choosing partners for our children. We have only ever wanted them to do what makes them happy and if they choose, find someone to love that treats them well. I assure you we are quite thrilled about the two of you.”

 

“Thanks Okaasan, Otoosan, We're really happy too.” Yuuri lets go of Victor’s hand to lean over and give his mother a hug.

 

“Yeah, as evidenced by your moaning and the marks on Victor, I'd say you're both _very_ happy.” Mari snarks.

 

They whole table reacts at once. “ _MARI_!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are a bit insatiable with each other already, aren't they? Up next is their date to Yuuri's secret escape!
> 
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr at [zupsgirl1](http://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also if you like this story and are in the mood for some more fluff and silliness, please check out my other fic [After the afterparty (we're gonna keep it goin')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595153)


	4. On the Skates of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor’s relationship gets stronger as they grow closer. Yuuri finally takes Victor on the date he promised… and has a little surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a chapter of sweet fluff for you all to enjoy. Thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos so far, it always brightens up my day!
> 
> Thanks to [topcatnikki](http://name.topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for supporting me through all my craziness! All your support means the world to me! <3

The days of winter slowly pass and Victor is amazed at just how wonderful life is now that he and Yuuri are together. He had been wanting this for so long, but the reality of truly being with Yuuri - calling him “my Yuuri” out loud, exchanging small flirty smiles and light touches as they move throughout the day, keeping each other warm all night - it is everything Victor has dreamt of and he is floating through the days on a cloud of love and happiness.

 

Every day is still busy with chores and tending to guests but the nights belong to them, spent relaxing alone together in the onsen and later lying in bed wrapped up in each other’s arms, usually alternating whose room they sleep in. More than once Victor has thought about them already foregoing one of their rooms permanently, but he’s a bit afraid of what the family would think of them doing so this early in their relationship. The Katsukis are very happy that the two of them are together - and most likely are aware of what they get up to each night despite them trying to be discreet - but he’s still unsure of how they would react if they officially moved in together before marriage. No sense in rushing, Victor supposes — they do have the rest of their lives together after all.

 

The rest of their lives... _Marriage_. Just the thought fills Victor’s heart with so much joy and makes him tremble in excitement.

 

Victor loves spending each night tangled up with Yuuri, the feeling as they explore each other’s bodies, the delicious way Yuuri both takes Victor apart and gives of himself is more incredible than anything Victor conjured up during his many fantasies. Victor is so in love with this man, can’t get enough of feeling Yuuri’s body against his, that he’s now aching for more. To further their lovemaking past probing hands and mouths. Victor yearns to give themselves to each other and completely come together as one.

 

Having no prior experience with relationships or physical intimacy however, he’s not quite sure how to voice this burning need he feels, nor does he want to push Yuuri into something further before he’s ready — honestly before either of them really are. He’s nervous on how to broach the topic of such a big step, especially when they get so caught up in the moment — and each other — every night. The times Victor does attempt to initiate more Yuuri unknowingly (perhaps knowingly?) distracts him with a twist of his hands, or sinking that sinful mouth upon him, and Victor practically forgets his own name. Then afterwards when they’re both satiated and spent isn’t really the ideal time to bring it up.

Victor also has been curious as to why they have not yet gone on the date Yuuri promised — showing Victor the special place of his that he runs off to when the need to be alone strikes him. Victor has been brimming with excitement ever since Yuuri first brought up the idea, so each day that passes with no further mention of any plans he can’t help the little ball of disappoint rising up.

 

Victor tries to give Yuuri hints, especially on the days he runs off to do errands in town, but Yuuri never seems to catch on. Never letting Victor join him during these outings, Victor can’t help but be reminded of all the other times Yuuri would disappear previously. When asked, Yuuri is quick with assurances that he’s only completing routine tasks and it's not necessary for them both to endure the drudgery, especially when there is so much that needs to be done for the ryokan and onsen. When Victor attempts to get his way with a pout, Yuuri will lean up and sweetly kiss the whine before it can escape from Victor’s lips, causing any argument he was going to make in the moment to become completely forgotten. It isn’t until Yuuri has gone on his way that Victor remembers what he had wanted to say.  

 

\------------

 

One evening weeks into their relationship, they are heading upstairs after their soak in the onsen. Yuuri walks down the hall towards his room, clearly planning for them to spend the night in there, but Victor pauses by his own door instead of following to think for a moment. He’s been mulling over how to ask Yuuri about what his plans are for their date without sounding too selfish. Maybe tonight he should just swallow his worry and be forthright and ask. He knows deep down that Yuuri won’t think badly of him.

 

Laying on the charm he knows his beloved is usually weak to might also help cover the apprehension he’s feeling and help coax some information out of Yuuri if he’s not immediately forthcoming.

 

“Hey _Yuuu-rrri_?” Victor drawls, flashing Yuuri what he hopes is a seductive smirk.

 

Yuuri stops and looks back, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Yes?”

 

Victor shifts slightly trying to let his robe slip open a bit without being too obvious. Yuuri notices the movement however and Victor watches as his eyes travel down to the skin peeking through, desire becoming evident as his pupils grow wide. Perfect — maybe this will work after all.

 

Victor walks slowly towards him, his own eyes roving up and down Yuuri’s lean body, knowing exactly what his jinbei is hiding underneath. Yuuri swallows hard and Victor loves how they each still have such an intense effect on the other. He stops right in front of Yuuri — only centimeters separating their bodies — places a hand on Yuuri’s hip and lets his thumb slowly rub circles into it. Victor hears Yuuri’s breath hitch as he leans further in to bring their lips close but not quite touching.

 

“Darling… I”ve been meaning to ask you something _very_ important.” Victor whispers as he starts to move along Yuuri’s jaw, only letting his breath ghost over the soft skin. Yuuri shivers then places his hands on Victor’s arms as if to ground himself.

 

“Oh? Wha...what’s that Vitya?”  

 

“I’ve just been thinking… just wondering about how you’ve promised to take me on that date - you know, to that special place of yours where we can be _alone_ together? Just you and me… no one else around.” Victor kisses right below Yuuri’s ear, a spot that he’s learned makes the man melt in his hands. He can’t help but smirk slightly as Yuuri trembles and clenches his hands harder on his arms.

 

“Mmhmm… yes I did say that, d-didn’t I?” Yuuri pulls back slightly to look up through his lashes and with an adorable pout on his lips. Although clearly affected, he's obviously catching onto Victor's motives quickly. “You didn’t think I forgot did you? Well don’t you worry Vitya… I _never_ break my promises. I’ll be taking you there soon enough.”

 

Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him flush against him, splaying his hand low against Yuuri’s back. “Care to give me a hint as to when? You know I’ve been so _very excited_ ever since you mentioned it, Solnyshko.”

 

Yuuri, never one for conceding in their seductive games, leans in to start placing gentle kisses and nips down Victor’s neck, who can’t help but tilt his head to allow Yuuri more access.

 

Yuuri speaks in a low tone against Victor’s throat, letting his lips linger against the skin every few words. “Vitya, I’m sorry to keep you waiting... mmm. The reason we haven’t gone yet is just that… mmm… I have been preparing a few things first in order to… make it _special_ for you.”

 

Yuuri runs his hands over Victor’s chest and shoulders, moving up to kiss along his jaw — the tables have turned and Victor feels himself slipping further under Yuuri’s spell, his head swimming with a combination of desire for him and happiness that Yuuri's plan actually hadn’t been forgotten.

 

Victor buries his face into Yuuri’s soft hair that’s still a little damp from the onsen, breathing in his scent. As Yuuri lifts his head to look up at him with hooded eyes, Victor leans close to his ear and practically purrs. “Oh my Yuuri, thank you. That really makes me so happy… but you know that all I really ever need to make it special is just _you_.” He punctuates this by nipping Yuuri’s earlobe with his teeth, causing him to shudder and let out a soft moan.

 

Yuuri moves his arms around Victor’s neck, tilting their heads together. “I’m so glad you feel that way, but it’s… well you’ll see what I mean soon enough.”

 

“Not even just one tiny hint?” Victor lightly runs his lips along Yuuri’s neck then starts his own descent down, adding teeth and tongue, not ready to give up in getting his way just yet.

 

“Aah Vi-Vityaaa… nooo… y-you’re not getting it out of me. I-I’m not… I’m not going to ruin the surprise.”

 

Yuuri suddenly pulls out of the embrace and takes Victor’s hand to guide him into the bedroom, sliding the door shut behind them. He then leads them over to his bed, sitting down and patting the spot next to him in invitation, which Victor promptly takes.

 

“Probably best we moved out of the hallway to somewhere a bit more private.” Yuuri smiles with a wicked gleam in his eyes, and _oh_... Victor is so very weak for this man.

 

Seeing as how he’s not going to get much more out of Yuuri, and excitement over the surprise sparking something inside him, Victor kisses Yuuri slowly and deeply, wrapping his arms around his back to pull them close. Yuuri slides backwards to lay on the bed, pulling Victor down with him, kisses growing more heated.

 

A small thought worms its way into the back of Victor’s mind that they should keep talking — that he should tell Yuuri what else has been on his mind — but that moment in Yuuri’s arms feels too good for him to even care and Victor knows there's really no good reason for them to rush. What they have together is perfect and they should keep moving at their own pace. They have all the time in the world after all — Victor should just stop thinking so much and let things progress on their own.

 

Yuuri shifts beneath him to slot his thigh between Victor’s legs, breaks the kiss to work his way along Victor’s jaw towards his earlobe and _oh yes_... Victor is definitely going to enjoy this so very much. His only goal will be to make Yuuri feel so good that he’ll need him as much as he needs Yuuri — if he doesn’t already — until they both just can’t wait anymore.

 

That night they both don’t even attempt to stifle their moans — Victor figures they’ll just blame it on too much sake again.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri can’t believe how ridiculously in love he is.

 

In love with incredibly handsome, sweet, silly, and kind Victor Nikiforov. Yuuri knew this had to be true love.  

 

Yuuri truly never thought he could feel this way about someone, be so head over heels,  and then lucky enough to have those feelings returned as well. He was just ordinary Katsuki Yuuri and Victor was so beautiful and charming. Most days he still was in shock that the man was in love with him as well — that Victor was actually picturing Yuuri when he spoke about a future with someone by his side.  

 

Yuuri was always aware how deep his emotions for Victor ran, but now that they’re growing closer — free to learn all there is about each other — Yuuri finds himself falling even further. It’s not all about the lovemaking either, it’s the little things as well. How he’s become so comfortable around Victor — can truly confide in him now — and Yuuri appreciates how much Victor really seems to listen. Victor _understands_ him. They still continue to enjoy long conversations, as they did before, but now there is so much more meaning behind the words. When they speak of their hopes for the future, it’s all about the one they will build together.

 

Yuuri is also much more comfortable with showing affection out in the open than he ever thought he’d be. He finds himself craving the closeness — needing the contact — no matter how fleeting a touch as they move through the day. Even just a simple brush of a hand against the other in passing is enough. Just knowing Victor is near sets Yuuri both at ease and on fire.   

 

That was something a bit unexpected to Yuuri as well — seeing just how much confessing their feelings and becoming lovers would render them both completely insatiable. Not that Yuuri is complaining. Nope, not even a little bit. Yuuri finds himself weak to all of Victor’s charms, only wanting to drown in those crystal blue eyes and get lost in Victor’s touch. Victor can get away with almost anything by pulling him close and rolling Yuuri’s name over his tongue with that sexy accent. Well, the key being _almost_ anything — Yuuri is still not telling him what’s planned for their date, no matter how hard Victor tries to get information out of him — _and oh how the man has tried_ . Yuuri absolutely commends Victor on his effort but he’s quite proud of his resistance and ability to keep mum. Alright fine, to be honest he didn’t actually _resist_ him all that much because why would he ever deprive himself, but he certainly didn’t give away any details despite Victor’s best efforts. Yuuri is way too excited to see Victor’s reaction to ruin the surprise.

 

Although Yuuri doesn’t like keeping things from Victor, telling half-truths about the ‘errands’ he as been tending to in town, he knows it will be worth all the planning and secrecy — he hopes so at least. Yuuri would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t nervous about what Victor will think about the place and Yuuri’s plans for them once they get there. What if he hates it? What if the whole date turns out to be a disaster and Victor gets upset about there being such a build up to something he didn’t enjoy.

 

Yuuri really needs to stop these spiraling thoughts and just believe Victor when he said that them together — alone and without the guests or family members fluttering about — is enough. Yuuri knows deep down that they’ll both have fun no matter what they’re doing as long as it’s with each other.

 

All that’s left now is for Yuuri to make one last trip into town and then his preparations will be complete. Hopefully he can do so without his silly love attempting to dissuade him from leaving by pouting his adorably kissable lips, for he is on a bit of a schedule and needs to make it to the shops tomorrow before they close.

 

\------------

 

Yuuri luckily makes it to town with time to spare despite having a very distracting beloved trying to prevent him from leaving. Victor had pulled Yuuri into a hallway off the main dining room, pressing him against the wall and demonstrating his best impression of the mythical one-eyed tentacle monster by clinging to Yuuri as if he was shipping off to sea.

 

Yuuri finally satiated Victor with enough kisses and promises to make up for his absence later that evening. Those same promises fuelled Yuuri to hurry and complete his tasks as expediently as possible. No one could blame him for wanting to return to the embrace of Victor’s strong arms post haste, could they?  

 

Once Yuuri has made his last stop, he heads back to Yutopia with a grin on his face, unable to contain his excitement feeling the new weight in his pack from the gift he picked up. The temperature was dropping with the late afternoon sun, a bitter cold air whipping around Yuuri as he rode towards home, hoping a freeze would fall over the land that night so as to make tomorrow a perfect day for him and Victor to travel into the Northern Woods.

 

Arriving back at the border of Yutopia, Yuuri first stops at the stable to take care of his horse and ensure she’s fed and warm for the evening before heading inside to sneak his parcel past Victor’s prying eyes. Peeking into the dining room he spies him chatting happily with some guests while serving tea, so Yuuri quickly darts towards the family living quarters so as to stash the gift in his room. He removes a burlap sack from his pack and hides it under his bed, arranging the blanket to drape over the side just enough so as to not draw the attention of a certain someone. In an attempt to be extra cautious, he’s also planning to suggest the two of them stay in Victor’s room tonight after their time in the onsen.

 

Standing up he brushes off his pants, only to be jolted by a smooth yet slightly agitated sounding voice speaking up behind him.

 

“Yuuu-riii my darling, you’re home. Why didn’t you let me know?” Yuuri turns to see Victor leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and that ridiculous pout of his playing upon his full lips.

 

Yuuri quickly crosses the room and wraps his arms around Victor’s waist, burying his face into his chest. “My apologies Vitya, but I only just got back and saw you were busy with guests so I didn’t want to interrupt.” Yuuri angles his head upwards to give Victor an innocent look, batting his eyelashes slightly.

 

Vitya returns the embrace but narrows his eyes suspiciously. “But I turned around and saw you running away like you were afraid of me seeing you. Is something going on? What are you hiding?” Victor’s eyes start darting around the room searching for clues.

 

Yuuri reaches up and lightly grabs hold of Victor’s chin to bring his gaze back down to him. “I-I’m not hiding anything... nothing at all. I just… uh... felt all grimy after my ride into town so I hurried up here to drop my stuff off before going to clean up. Why are you always so suspicious of me? I thought we talked about this?” Yuuri huffs and sticks out his lip — two can play at the pouting game.

 

Surprisingly Victor falls for the bait and leans down to suck and bite Yuuri’s lower lip, drawing a moan out of him as he feels his knees go weak. Yuuri clenches his hands onto Victor’s shoulders as a way of trying to steady himself as Victor releases Yuuri’s swollen lip and soothingly runs the tip of his tongue along it. Hoping to distract him further, Yuuri presses forward and licks into Victor’s parted mouth, kissing him deeply. Their tongues move languidly against each other for a few moments, both of them running their hands up and down the other’s body, before Victor unfortunately seems to catch on to Yuuri’s ploy and breaks away, glaring down at him again.

 

“You know you’re very distracting Mr. Katsuki, but I’m not going to fall for your charms that easily. You _are_ hiding something from me aren’t you?”

 

Yuuri just chuckles and pulls out of the embrace and lightly swats Victor’s arm. “You know you’re impossible right? Why can’t you just let me ever surprise you hmm?”

 

Yuuri steps back, mirroring Victor’s previous crossed-arm stance and levels his own glare towards him. “Seriously Vitya, I said you’re not getting anything out of me.”

 

Victor looks at him questionly, eyebrows furrowed as if he’s trying to remember what Yuuri is referring to, so he relaxes his expression into a small devilish smirk. “Now I was going to tell you that I’ve actually completed all my preparations for our date. I thought we could leave tomorrow after breakfast. But that is only if you’re still interested… I mean with all this pouting and suspicion being thrown at me I’m beginning to think you don’t trust me and-”

 

Victor hurls himself towards Yuuri and throws his arms around him, almost toppling them over if it wasn’t for Yuuri’s quick reflexes. “No, no, no! I want to go- I really do Yuuri! I’m sorry for being so nosey.”

 

“Ok, ok, ok. I had a feeling that was what you were going to say.” Yuuri laughs and squeezes Victor tight. “So it’s settled… we’ll go tomorrow morning then. Now I still would like to clean up, so are you done for the evening now?” He feels Victor nod against him. “How ‘bout you join me then so we can both relax for the rest of the evening?”

 

“Konechno moye solntse.”

 

They pull back and grin at each other, Yuuri takes Victor’s wrist pulling him out of the room towards the onsen. They are going to need lots of rest so they can be refreshed and ready for their trip in the morning. Yuuri just hopes that his excitement over finally presenting his surprise to Victor doesn’t keep him awake all night.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor is brimming with excitement the moment he snaps his eyes open the next morning. Today Yuuri is taking him on their date — a special trip to a secret special place — Victor has no idea where but can hardly wait. Still tangled up together in bed, Yuuri is asleep and lightly snoring against Victor’s chest, the sight causing his heart to skip a beat. Although he normally would hate to rouse his beloved from sleep this early — especially since Yuuri is definitely _not_ a morning person — Victor is too awake and excited to just lie there and wants to get going as soon as possible. Yuuri said they were going to leave after breakfast, therefore the faster they get downstairs and eat, the quicker they are out the door and on their way.

 

Victor runs a hand through Yuuri’s soft hair, massaging his fingertips lightly against his scalp, chanting his name in a soft sing-song voice. “Yuuu-riii… my sweet Yuuu-riii…”

 

Yuuri reacts to the touch — nuzzling his face against Victor’s chest and leaning into the caresses. Victor can’t help but smile and squeeze Yuuri’s hip with his other hand, still trying to coax the sleeping beauty awake. Finally Yuuri shifts and tilts his head up, rubbing at his eyes as they slowly blink awake.

 

“Vitya? Is it…” Yuuri breaks off with a yawn. “Is it morning already?”

 

“Yes love, it is. Time to get up — we have a busy day today! I’m so excited to get moving!”

 

“Urrgghh… of course I’d fall in love with a morning person.” Yuuri pouts and rolls over, trying to bury his head under the blanket.

 

“ _Yuu-rriii_ … you’re such a grumpy pants in the morning! Aren’t you looking forward to our date?”

 

All he receives is a muffled “mmpf” in response. Seems like he was going to have to resort to playing dirty. Victor weaves a hand under the blanket to find Yuuri’s side and slowly begins to stroke up and down, feeling Yuuri shiver as his back arches to seek more contact against Victor. He bites his lip to hold back a laugh so as to not give away what he’s about to do, stilling his hand momentarily before he attacks Yuuri’s ribs with tickles. Immediately Yuuri squeals and jolts upwards, almost falling off the bed before catching himself — Victor briefly feels the smallest twinge of guilt about that.

 

“ _Vic-tor_!” Uh-oh… that tone is not a good sign. Victor gives Yuuri his best puppy dog eyes in an attempt to gain forgiveness.

 

“Yuuri I’m sorry… I was only playing love.” He flutters his eyelashes a little for good measure.

 

“Uh-huh… I’m sure you’re really sorry. You’re just an evil man. Well... now you’ve got what you wanted and I’m awake, so might as well get up and go have breakfast.” Yuuri flings the blanket off them, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, but Victor quickly grabs his wrist before he can leave.

 

“But Yuuri, don’t I get a good morning kiss?”

 

Yuuri sighs in exasperation but the amusement in his eyes betrays him. “Oh fine, I suppose so.” Yuuri leans in and quickly places a chaste kiss against Victor’s mouth. “Good morning Vitya… you terrible man you.” Yuuri then pulls back and hops off the bed, glances back and chuckles at the look Victor is giving him.

 

“Come on, why are you still sitting there? I thought you were raring to go.” Yuuri quickly pulls his clothing on and all but runs towards the door. “If you’re not ready quickly I might just have to leave without you.” Then with a cheeky smile and a wink, he was out the door.

 

Victor hurriedly tries getting up to follow, but the blanket tangles around his legs and he tumbles off, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

 

“Oww! Hey wait, come back here! Help me Yuuri, I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” No response comes — Yuuri is already gone.

 

“YUUU-RIIII!”

 

\------------   

 

After a quick breakfast — while still nursing both a bruised hip and ego — Victor follows Yuuri as they fill their packs, mount their horses and start heading north. He notices that they’re riding in the direction of the Northern Woods, which definitely sparks his curiosity even more. What possibly could be in the forest that Yuuri would feel necessary to keep secret? Victor himself rarely ever ventures there, especially not during winter with the numerous trees blocking out most of the sun and casting eerie shadows throughout. It makes him a bit wary of what sort of creatures might be lying in wait for unsuspecting prey. Victor shudders at the thought, but presses on alongside Yuuri who is looking ahead with eyes shining and a small sweet smile.

 

“Are we headed into the woods?” Victor calls over the clapping sound of hooves.

 

Yuuri just glances over, smile widening, and gives a single nod before focusing his gaze ahead again.

 

As they enter the forest it’s dimly lit just as Victor predicted, ice draping over the bare branches above, the frozen ground crunching below the horses, still covered with a light layer of snow that fell some days ago and indicating they are the only recent visitors. With winter came a lack of birds and Victor finds he misses the comfort of their cheerful singing. He tries to not let nervousness seep in for he trusts Yuuri and knows that there must be something appealing at their destination or else why would Yuuri be drawn to it so often?

 

They slow their horses to a steady trot, Victor following behind Yuuri as he weaves through the trees, completely as ease and forging ahead without any hesitation as to the direction they’re headed. Victor is in awe at how Yuuri can remember the route so easily, for all the trees look the same to him and he can imagine one finding themselves lost quite easily.

 

After minutes that feel stretched out into hours, they reach what appears to be a clearing, and Yuuri pulls the reins of his horse back tightly, bringing himself to a full stop. Victor guides his horse around and stops by Yuuri’s side, then lets out a gasp as he takes in the sight before them.

 

The break in the trees reveals a bright blue sky, the sun shining brightly despite the cold and reflecting off the icicles dripping from the surrounding branches, making them sparkle like strings of crystals. In the center of the clearing is a large pond, frozen into a sheet of pristine smooth ice, catching the light streaming down upon it and reflecting almost blindingly. There’s no sound except from them, the quiet stretching out all around. It’s breathtakingly beautiful and peaceful — Victor can understand why Yuuri has claimed this spot for himself.

 

“Yuuri… it’s- it’s so beautiful here.” Victor breathes out, voice barely above a whisper. He’s almost afraid of breaking the tranquil atmosphere.

 

Yuuri turns to him, his eyes bright and shining like the ice itself. “Y-you like it? I found it a few years ago during a ride. The pond is lovely in the summer as well but it’s also home to a family of geese… that don’t take too well to additional company.” He rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. “But honestly I prefer it during this time of year anyway… frozen and quiet like this.”

 

“It’s really incredible! Seems so peaceful and untouched.” Victor can’t stop looking around, taking in all the serenity.

 

“Well, there’s also another reason I enjoy it so much.” Yuuri hops down off his horse, leading him over to a nearby tree to tie his reins around. Victor follows suit then turns back to Yuuri and raises his eyebrows in question.

 

Instead of answering, Yuuri drops his pack down to the ground and rifles through it. He pulls out what looks like a pair of boots — only these have some kind of metal attached to the bottom of each sole, sharp looking and almost knife-like.

 

Victor tilts his head and looks at them confused, then glances back up and meets Yuuri’s eyes. “So what are those?”

 

A big grin spreads across Yuuri’s face and his eyes flashing mischievously.

 

“These Vitya… are ice skates.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri watches as Victor’s eyes widen, his confusion evident. He chuckles lightly, feeling excitement bubbling up as he stands and holds the skates out towards Victor.

 

“I come out here to do what is called ice skating. These here are special boots made with blades that allow one to glide along on the ice.” He nods towards the skates now in Victor’s hands. “These are the real reason I had to make so many trips into town recently. I had these specially made… so that you could skate with me.”

 

Victor gapes at him. “You had these made… just for _me_ ? And you want me to s-skate… _with_ you?”

 

“Yes I did and yes I do. I mean... only if you want to of course. Would you like to try it out? I’ll show you how it’s done. It can be slippery though... you should definitely hold onto me so you don’t fall.” Yuuri feels his cheeks warming up at the thought of their arms wrapped around one another as he coaches Victor across the ice. He has pictured so many times, daydreaming while he skated and lost within his own little world, that he’s beginning to feel giddy with excitement that it was actually becoming a reality.

 

He notices Victor’s cheeks are slightly tinged pink as well as he glances between the skates and the pond. Victor then looks up and meet Yuuri’s eyes with an expression mixed with both curiosity and trepidation.

 

“You promise you will stay close to me... and not let go?”

 

Yuuri gives him a reassuring smile and reaches out to covers Victor’s hands over the skates. “You have my word Vitya. I promise I’ll hold on and won’t let you fall.”  

 

Victor lets out a long exhale but then smiles brightly — his heart-shaped lips forming the loving smile that Yuuri has come to realize is reserved only for him.

 

“Alright… then yes! Let’s ice skate together!”

  

\------------

 

Yuuri never wants to forget the look on Victor’s face as he steps on the ice for the first time. As expected, he’s quite unsteady on the blades and holds onto Yuuri with a death-like grip, but his widened panicked-stricken eyes quickly light up with excitement as Yuuri leads them slowly across the ice. There are a few slips and Yuuri is quick to steady them each time, their laughter replacing the quiet of the clearing.

 

Yuuri always enjoyed the peaceful serenity of his special place, somewhere to be alone to work out his thoughts, especially the ones of longing he had before he and Victor came together. Being here now with Victor by his side however, made it even better — more than he ever could’ve imagined. Sharing his love of skating, the freedom of gliding across the ice, showing the man he loved a part of him he’s never shared with anyone before was such a big step for Yuuri. It was as part of his soul was being laid bare for Victor to see, and Yuuri had been so afraid that it wouldn’t be accepted or understood. Of course he wouldn’t expect anything — Victor didn’t have to like skating as much as Yuuri did, or at all for that matter — but to experience the joy radiating off of him as Yuuri taught him how to move over the ice was more than he had ever hoped for.

 

Victor is getting a little steadier on the skates, so Yuuri gently pulls his arm away from its place around his waist and moves in front of Victor, skating backwards and grasping both of his hands. He smiles proudly in encouragement.

 

“You’re doing so well Vitya! Are you enjoying this?”

 

“Thank you! And yes this is really fun. Although I still feel a little unsteady, I think I’m starting to understand why you enjoy this so much.”

 

Just as they finish another lap around the pond, Victor catches the front of his blade on the ice and jerks forward towards Yuuri. It happens so suddenly that all Yuuri can do as he hurtles backwards is to wrap his arms tightly around Victor. He feels Victors hand grasp the back of his head so as to protect it from the hard ice as they crash, a gesture that briefly warms him just before he braces his body for the impact.

 

“Oof!”

 

Victor lands right on top of Yuuri, knocking the breath from his lungs. His eyes squeeze shut and he sees stars behind the lids — Victor’s hand had saved his head but the impact was still hard. Realizing that Victor could also be hurt, Yuuri quickly jolts his head up and looks down to see Victor splayed out over him with his face buried against Yuuri’s chest.

 

“V-Vitya?! Vitya... are you alright?!”

 

“Aarrggh… uh, yeah I think… I think so?” Victor lifts his head up and pulls his hand back from behind Yuuri’s head to examine it. He gives it a few shakes. “My hand hurts a bit- but oh goodness Yuuri, how is your head? Are _you_ alright?!”

 

Yuuri rubs the back of his head — there’s a dull pain but nothing terrible and he doesn’t feel a lump. “I think it’s fine. I’m worried about your hand though- let me look.”

 

Yuuri takes Victor’s hand, removes his glove and looks it over. Red is blooming across the knuckles but there’s no blood or swelling as of yet, something they’ll need to watch for. Holding it against the ice for a couple minutes actually should help prevent it. Yuuri brings the hand up to his lips and places soft kisses across the knuckles as he looks back down at Victor.

 

“Thank you for saving my head Vitya. That could’ve been disastrous.”

 

“It’s my fault we fell in the first place. I’m sorry Yuuri… and here I thought I was starting to get the hang of it.” Victor sticks out his bottom lip in a pout.

 

“You are Vitya, don’t worry. You are doing wonderful for your first time. Falling is all part of the learning process. I caught you though, didn’t I? Well… technically I suppose.”

 

Victor’s pout turns up into a small smirk and he slides his body up over Yuuri so that his face is hovering right above.

 

“Actually you did, my Yuuri. I knew you would… you always catch me when I’m falling for you.” Victor winks and Yuuri can’t help but smile and roll his eyes at the terrible joke. “You’re just so strong and held onto me so tightly making sure I wouldn’t get hurt… thank you so much love.”

 

Victor leans down, cups Yuuri’s face with his uninjured hand, and kisses him sweetly. Yuuri’s grip around Victor’s waist tightens as he melts into the kiss. They stay like that for a few moments as heat builds up between them, making Yuuri think that they might actually melt a hole in the ice if they keep this up. Feeling dampness sinking into his back, Yuuri reluctantly breaks away from Victor’s mouth and catches his breath.

 

“We probably should get up off the ice now. My back is starting to get chilled.”

 

Victor nods and slides his knees to either side of Yuuri’s legs so he can straighten up. He looks back and forth between his skates then up at Yuuri, eyebrows raised questioningly. Yuuri just giggles and slides himself back from under Victor so as to get up first, then offers a hand to pull Victor back to his feet.

 

“I think it might be best we start to head back. The sun will be starting to go down soon and it’s easier if we leave the forest before then so we won’t be trying to find our way in the dark. We can warm up with a soak in the onsen and take care of your hand when we get back.”

 

Yuuri leads them back across the pond and helps Victor over to a nearby log for them sit and remove their skates. As he helps Victor untie his, a hand gently touches his shoulder. Yuuri looks up to see Victor looking down at him with what he can only describe as adoration… and maybe something a bit more heated smoldering behind his eyes.

 

“I just want to say thank you for today solnyshko. Thank you for bringing me here and sharing this place with me.”

 

Yuuri smiles widely and lets his hand tenderly rub up and down Victor’s calf. “You’re welcome Vitya. Thank you for coming with me. I just hope that you had fun- before the fall that is.”

 

“Of course I did! I told you that all I ever need is you by my side to enjoy myself, but this was wonderful! Even with the fall at the end… it was so much fun!” Victor’s voice then dips down quietly, almost as if he’s about to tell a secret. “I’m so happy you shared this part of yourself with me Yuuri. I can’t begin to tell you how much it means to me… I love learning everything there is about you.”

 

Yuuri can’t resist leaning up and stealing a kiss from Victor’s sweet lips. He smiles against them, warmth filling his chest and making him feel as if he’s going to burst from all the happiness.

 

After they finish packing up, they mount their horses and start the journey back to Yutopia as the late afternoon sun starts to sink lower in the sky. They ride along together side by side —  heading towards home where warmth and the comfort of each other’s embrace awaits.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr: [zupsgirl1](http://name.zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other fic: [After the afterparty (we're gonna keep it goin')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595153)


	5. True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shows Yuuri just how thankful he is for their wonderful ice skating date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos! Each one gives me life and makes me so happy that people are enjoying this story, since I'm having so much fun writing it!
> 
> Here is another fun chapter full of fluff and sexy times for our two lovebirds. They really need this time together because I promise things are going to really start happening next chapter. I'm already working on chapter six, and I'm hoping to get that up within the next couple weeks. I can't guarantee it since life gets hectic sometimes, but I will be sure to post any updates on my Tumblr: [zupsgirl1](http://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> All the love to my amazing betas, [topcatnikki](http://topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com)

After arriving back at Yutopia and taking care of the horses, they join the family for a quick dinner. Mama Hiroko takes one look at Victor’s hand and immediately begins to fuss over him, insisting he somehow eat dinner while keeping it plunged in a bowl full of ice. Yuuri tried to assist by feeding him, however Mari’s constant snickering caused Yuuri to fumble one too many times before he eventually gave up, much to Victor’s disappointment. Once dinner is finished and Hiroko reluctantly gives Victor the all clear, they head to the onsen for their usual evening soak. Despite their fall on the ice and the now frozen numbness in his fingers, Victor is still feeling giddy from the high of spending such a wonderful day together, feeling even closer to Yuuri now that he’s shared such a special part of himself. The more Yuuri opens up his heart, the deeper Victor falls.  

 

Even though they are used to being naked around each other now, there is still a level of excitement between them every time they undress. Victor can feel the electricity simmering under his skin whenever he looks at Yuuri, and the fact that certain behavior is forbidden in the bath tends to only fuel the sexual tension, making Victor impatient for them to quickly retreat to bed.

 

While washing up prior to entering the onsen, Victor can’t help but steal glances over at Yuuri as he’s rinsing off. His eyes travel along the water sliding down over Yuuri’s body, running along the lines of his defined muscles. Part of Yuuri’s daily chores is to take care of the stables, and Victor feels blessed he gets to enjoy what all the hours baling hay have done for his physique. Everything about Yuuri sets Victor ablaze with want and holding himself back from telling Yuuri just how much more he desires is becoming increasingly difficult. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed their lovemaking thus far — everything with Yuuri feels so good and perfect that Victor can’t help but want an even deeper connection with the man he loves.

 

Yuuri catches Victor staring and turns his head, biting his lip in what looks to be an attempt at suppressing a grin. “Is everything alright Vitya? Is something on your mind?”

 

Victor snaps his eyes away, quickly returning to wash himself off. “N-no nothing at all, my Yuuri. Just checking to see if you were done.”

 

He hears Yuuri’s lightly chuckle under his breath and senses movement out of the corner of his eye, indicating Yuuri is standing and wrapping a towel around himself. Victor keeps his eyes towards the water basin in front of him and startles slightly as Yuuri’s hand comes to rest upon his shoulder.

 

“I am ready Vitya… do you want to meet me out there?” Victor leans into the touch and nods, looking up to see Yuuri giving him an affectionate smile yet heat smoldering within his eyes.

 

Yuuri bends and places a kiss against Victor’s temple, lips softly brushing over his skin as he whispers in his ear. “Don’t make me wait too long, my love.” With that, he straightens and saunters out the door, hips swaying ever so slightly. Victor lets out a shaky breath as he watches Yuuri’s retreating figure — he swears the man is surely going to be the death of him one day.

 

Victor hurries to finish up and practically trips over himself getting out the door to the bath. Yuuri is in the water looking relaxed and gorgeous — Victor takes a moment to steady his breathing and calm his excitement. He quickly slides into the water and makes his way towards Yuuri, who opens his eyes upon hearing Victor approach and unabashedly start roving over Victor’s body.

 

Victor settles against the rocks next to Yuuri, close enough that their thighs are touching. Yuuri’s eyes dart over to the door before he leans in to quickly give Victor a soft chaste kiss, like a sweet secret shared between them. Victor briefly chases Yuuri’s lips as he pulls back but stops himself knowing they can’t get carried away right there and then.

 

“Mmm Yuuri… thank you again for such a lovely day.”

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for accompanying me Vitya. I hope you enjoyed the skating… despite hurting your hand. By the way, how’s it feeling now?” Yuuri's eyebrows furrow in concern and Victor holds his hand up for him to inspect the damage, or actually the lack thereof.

 

Victor gives him a big bright smile. “I really enjoyed it so much! And my hand is a lot better now. The swelling has gone down, not that there was much to begin with. Honestly your mother really didn’t have to fuss over it so much.”

 

“Well you know how she is… she worries about making sure the family is all safe, happy and well fed.” Yuuri says fondly as his mouth twitches up in a half smile.

 

Victor feels himself fill with a warmth that is not caused by the heat of the onsen and has to stop himself from physically clutching at his chest. Yuuri’s choice of words — _family_ — Victor doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the joy of hearing himself referred to as one of the Katsukis. He has finally found the place where he belongs and a loving family to call his own. He smiles at Yuuri, feeling his cheeks pinch from how big it’s now stretching across his face. Yuuri smiles back sweetly and bumps their shoulders together playfully.

 

They relax side by side for a few minutes, chatting idly and letting the soreness from the day’s activities melt away. Just as Victor finds himself nearing a serene and peaceful state, he suddenly feels Yuuri’s hand come to rest upon his knee, jolting his attention and he snaps his eyes open to look at Yuuri, whose own eyes are now boring straight into Victor, darker and heavy lidded. The moment causes sparks to shoot straight to his groin, and he glances down to make sure the water is covering everything below his waist as he feels his cock beginning to harden.

 

Victor looks back up to see Yuuri giving him a devilish smirk, expression heavy with arousal as his hand slowly starts to creep up along Victor’s thigh. Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, pulling him in close to place a kiss to his temple and bury his nose in Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri always smells delicious —  the scent of his soap, a hint of the onsen, the crisp outdoor air, all mixed with something else that’s just inherently Yuuri — it never fails to make Victor spellbound and become dizzy with desire.

 

Yuuri nuzzles into the crook of Victor’s neck, gently nosing against his skin causing Victor to shiver. He slides his fingers delicately up and down Yuuri’s upper arm, feeling goosebumps rise up along the soft skin. The tension between them is building into something so palpable that Victor doesn’t know how long they will last before one of them cracks and ravishes the other.

 

They continue to sit silently for a little while, melding together and enjoying the quiet serenity, stealing sweet kisses and light caresses. Instead of falling into a state of relaxation again however, Victor starts getting more worked up, eventually needing to break the silence.

 

“Maybe we should get out soon and head upstairs... what do you think?”

 

Yuuri hums in agreement and places one last kiss under Victor’s jaw. “Yes I think that sounds like a _very_ good idea Vitya. We should probably head to bed soon.”

 

Yuuri winks mischievously as he pulls aways and heads towards the edge of the water, Victor following suit. They climb out of the bath, grab their towels and head back inside.

 

Once they enter the changing room, Yuuri removes his towel with a flourish and starts scrubbing at his hair. Victor’s eyes are drawn to the movement immediately and he allows them to travel over the planes of Yuuri’s body, feeling himself growing hard again under his own towel.

 

Yuuri walks over to the basket lined shelves where they’ve stored their robes, towel now resting around his shoulders, then glances back at Victor with another wicked smirk, knowing exactly what he’s doing to Victor’s sanity.

 

Unable to hold back anymore Victor reacts quickly, striding over to Yuuri and grabbing his wrist to turn him around. Yuuri gasps as Victor pushes him back up against the wall, using one hand to pin both of Yuuri’s arms up over his head, thigh sliding between his legs. Their lips crash together hungrily, Yuuri opening up for Victor as he licks along his bottom lip. Their kisses are hot and eager as if they need the other’s supply of breath — Victor grinding his leg against Yuuri’s hardening member and rolling his body so that his own erection pushes into Yuuri’s hip. They break apart moaning at the sensation, Victor grasps Yuuri’s thigh with his free hand, fingers kneading into the firm muscle before lifting to wrap it around his waist as he pushes Yuuri up higher on the wall.

 

“ _Vit-Vitya_ … Oh yes, more. _Please give me more_.”  Yuuri’s voice is wrecked as he arches his head back while Victor sucks and leaves marks all along his neck.

 

Victor feels the tip of his cock brush along Yuuri’s sack and perineum, bumping up against his entrance which causes them both to tense up, gasping at the sensation and what it implies. Victor wants so much, just so _damn_ much.

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri…” Victor chants out like it’s a prayer. He wants to ask — they’re on the precipice of such a big step in their relationship, but he’s still too nervous and unsure if Yuuri’s ready.

 

“Vitya, please… I need… _I_ _want_ -” Yuuri gasps out between Victor’s thrusts. Yuuri’s leg is clenched tightly around Victor’s waist and he can feel him trembling in his arms. Victor waits, he doesn’t want to push but hopes Yuuri is finally there, that he too feels how the desire between them has finally reached its peak.

 

“What do you need love? Please tell me so I can give it to you.” Victor will give Yuuri anything he wants, will give him the world, at whatever pace he’s comfortable.   

 

“ _Pleas_ _e_ … please make love to me Vitya. I need you — I… I don’t want to hold back anymore.”

 

Shocked at the words finally tumbling from Yuuri’s lips, the meaning hanging in the air between them, Victor releases his grip on Yuuri’s leg and pulls back slightly while still pinning Yuuri’s wrist against the wall. Yuuri allows his leg to unwind and his foot to fall back to the floor and they stare at each other with wide eyes and panting breaths.  

 

“Yuuri are you sure? I don’t want to rush if you’re not ready.”

 

“I-I’ve wanted this for awhile now Vitya. I love you so much and want that connection with you. Unless… unless you’re not ready of course! We can always still wait!”

 

“No!” Victor blurts out, dropping his hold on Yuuri’s wrists.

 

Yuuri’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise at the outburst. Realizing how he must have sounded, Victor steps closer again and cups Yuuri’s cheek with his hand.

 

“Sorry… it’s just… I mean I don’t want to wait anymore either. I’ve wanted to for so long Yuuri, but I was just afraid that you weren’t ready yet… that maybe we _both_ weren’t ready.”

 

Yuuri leans into Victor’s touch then turns to press a sweet kiss to his palm. Victor presses their foreheads together, and Yuuri looks up at him through his lashes as they take a moment to breathe and calm down.

 

“Vitya, I know we’re both new to all of this but we’ll work through it together, like we always do. We can move at our own pace, whatever we’re both comfortable with. All I want is to be close to you.”

 

Victor sighs and wraps his arms tightly around Yuuri’s waist, pulling their chests flush against each other. Yuuri’s arms snake around his neck and buries his face against Victor’s shoulder.  

 

“I want that too Yuuri… _so much_.” Victor whispers into Yuuri’s hair. “Why don’t we go upstairs now and we can figure it out?”

 

Yuuri pulls back and gives Victor a heated look, understanding swirling in his beautiful amber eyes. Rolling up on his feet to place another quick kiss upon Victor’s lips, he then untangles from Victor’s arms and moves back to the baskets to gather their robes.

 

“That’s a very good idea.” Yuuri tosses the clothing to Victor and they both scramble to dress. Although they will be disrobing again in a few minutes, they can’t very well walk through the inn naked. A thought of them having privacy in a place of their own one day nestles into the back of Victor’s mind, and he can’t help but smile and quietly sigh at the thought. Their own place to care for together, with poodles happily running through their halls, living a life committed to one another and full of love — _marriage_ — Victor wants it all so much.

 

“You alright love?” Yuuri comes back over to stand in front of Victor, already dressed while Victor is still tying his jinbei. Victor shakes himself from his thoughts and realizes Yuuri must have noticed his dazed expression.

 

“Huh? Yes of course... I’m just happy. A little nervous too of course, but so incredibly happy.” Victor finishes and grabs Yuuri’s hand, pulling them quickly out of the changing room. He’s done waiting and needs them to get upstairs as quickly as possible.

 

Yuuri stumbles a bit as he’s dragged along by Victor, but manages to catch himself and squeezes Victor’s hand — his laughter trailing behind them as they hurry through the inn.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor drags them to Yuuri’s room, most likely since it’s the furthest away from everyone else, and as soon as the door is closed Yuuri finds himself pushed up against it, Victor’s body pinning him again and capturing his lips in another searing kiss. They quickly work at the ties to each other’s robes, hurrying to get naked again as soon as possible. Yuuri gets Victor’s robe open first and pulls it off his shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses from Victor’s mouth down along his skin as it’s exposed. He runs his hands along Victor’s body to the waistband of his pants — pausing briefly to look up and get affirmation it's alright to continue — then pushes them down allowing Victor’s hardened cock to spring free and stand up against his muscular stomach, the tip flushed red and leaking. Yuuri eyes it hungrily, suddenly overcome with need to feel it inside him, heat rushes to his face at the thought.   

 

Victor steps out of the fabric pooled on the floor as he pulls Yuuri away from the door to finally divest him of his clothes, guiding them back towards the bed. Once they’re both naked Yuuri pushes Victor onto the mattress, following him down until they are wrapped up in a tangle of limbs, hands exploring as their kisses become more desperate and messy.

 

Yuuri pulls back before he can become too overwhelmed however, giving them both a moment to catch their breaths. He loves the way Victor looks below him — lips red and swollen from their kisses, pupils blown wide with lust, skin flushed beautifully — loves knowing that he’s the one who’s put Victor in this state. He wonders what Victor sees while looking up at him right now and just can’t imagine himself looking anywhere near as alluring as the man underneath him does.

 

Nervousness over where they’re heading starts creeping in, but Yuuri tries to shake it off, reminding himself that they are figuring this out together. He’s wants this so much — the most precious and complete connection they can share. He loves Victor with every fiber of his being — hopes to marry him one day — knows he has never been as sure about anything as he is about the love they have for one another.

 

Yuuri looks tenderly down at Victor and gently brushes his hair back from his eyes, tucking the strands behind his ear. He doesn’t want to stop, but they do need to talk first and figure out what each of them wants.

 

“Vitya, how would you prefer we do this?” Yuuri asks quietly, giving Victor a shy smile. “Is there anything... you hoped to try first?”

 

Victor shakes his head slightly, eyes closed and leaning into Yuuri’s caress. “Honestly either way is fine Yuuri. I want… what I want is to be with you in every way... so whatever we decide first will be good for me.” He opens his eyes and looks up at Yuuri, searching his face for a reaction. “Do… do you have any preference?”

 

Yuuri thinks back on the spark of desire he just felt — wanting Victor inside him, filling him up — and lets out a shuddering breath, feeling his cheeks burn even more.

 

“Y-yes… I want to try everything with you too, but first I think- _I know_ that I want you... inside me. W-would that be alright?”

 

Victor inhales sharply and his eyes widen, so dark with desire that the blue of his irises is just a thin band. Victor reaches his hand around the nape of Yuuri’s neck and pulls him in for a greedy kiss that Yuuri immediately melts into. Next thing he knows, Yuuri is flipped over onto his back, Victor’s eyes narrow and roving over his body as if he’s planning out what part to devour first. Yuuri just stares up at him, panting out short shallow breaths, his cock becoming impossibly harder as he lays under Victor's gaze. He licks his lips, the movement catching Victor's attention and he dives back down, licking and moaning lewdly into Yuuri’s mouth.  

 

“Do you still have oil in here love?” Victor gasps in between their parted mouths. Yuuri can only nod and point to the small table at the foot of his bed, where a small glass bottle that Victor had gifted him is sitting. Victor practically backbends to grab it, dropping it on the bed beside them before wrapping himself back over Yuuri. They resume their exploration with mouths and hands, Yuuri thrusting upwards to meet each sinuous roll of Victor's hips.

 

Eventually Victor uncaps the bottle and pours some oil out onto his fingers. Yuuri gasps as he feels a finger tease against his entrance and automatically tenses up. They’ve explored each other before this, but Yuuri can’t help but tremble in anticipation knowing that this time it’s leading to something more.

 

“Are you alright?” Victor asks and gives him a soft sweet kiss, concern evident in his eyes.

 

Yuuri exhales slowly and nods. “I-I’m ok… just a little nervous, is all. Please d-don’t stop though.”

 

“Try to relax then my love… I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Victor kisses him again, deeper this time and swallows Yuuri’s moans as he rubs his finger around the tight entrance before gently pushing in. Victor works slowly, already familiar with how Yuuri’s body reacts and knowing just where to explore to make him go crazy. His mouth travels all along Yuuri’s neck, down to his chest, nibbling and sucking marks into the skin as his finger presses deeper inside. It feels good, _so good_ and Yuuri can’t hold back the noises he makes, words of love and encouragement for Victor to keep going tumble from his lips. Victor eventually adds another finger, still working him open excruciatingly slow, and just as Yuuri feels he’s going to burst if Victor doesn’t give him more, he finally adds a third. Victor curls his fingers just so and hits the perfect spot, rubbing and pushing down, making Yuuri cry out, his neck and back arching off the bed from the pleasure coursing throughout his body.

 

“Oh god _Vitya_ ! Right there, don't stop, _don't stop_.” Victor pushes down again and keeps thrusting his fingers in and out as Yuuri bucks his hips against his hand, trying to gain more friction. Victor's fingers are relentless against his prostate and Yuuri practically sobs from how good it feels.

 

“V-Vitya… I’m ready please, I need you.”

 

“Are you sure? I just don’t want...” Victor trails off and slows his movements. Yuuri looks up at his beloved, seeing pink washed over his cheeks and worry in his eyes. Yuuri cups Victor’s face with a shaky hand, trying to calm his ragged breathing before speaking.

 

“Yes... I want you inside me Vitya. _Please_ , I-I’m ready for you.”

 

Victor closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip, barely suppressing a moan. He slowly pulls his fingers out and immediately Yuuri misses the feeling; a small whimper escapes from his lips. He watches as Victor pours more oil onto his hand and slicks himself up, tilting his head back and moaning softly. He then glances around Yuuri and their positions on the bed before giving him another look of uncertainty.

 

“Are you alright like this Yuuri, or did you want to turn around or… I’m just not sure what would be most comfortable for you.”

 

“Uh, I’m not really sure either, but I want… I want to see you Vitya.”

 

Victor smiles and leans down to give Yuuri another soft kiss. As he straightens back up, Yuuri spreads his legs more and bends them up to allow Victor to settle himself under his thighs. Victor is then lining himself up at Yuuri’s waiting entrance, the muscle twitches at the light brush of contact. Victor leans back over Yuuri, one hand braced to the side of his head, locking their eyes and silently seeking approval before moving forward. Yuuri takes a shaky breath trying to rid himself of his tension and nods.

 

“Vitya, please don’t take your eyes off me.” He whispers as he takes hold of Victor’s biceps, needing the contact to keep himself grounded in the moment.

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it my love. Just please tell me if you need me to stop or… if it’s too much.”

 

Yuuri can only purse his lips together and nod again in response. Victor is then pressing forward and Yuuri hisses at the stinging stretch as the tip of Victor’s cock starts to push through his tight hole. Even though he’s been loosened from Victor’s fingers, this feeling is so new — Yuuri has never had something this big or solid inside him before — it’s opening him up more than he’s ever been, both physically and emotionally. A flood of feelings overwhelms him and gasps from the intensity, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

 

Victor stops and searches Yuuri’s face for signs of discomfort, obviously afraid of causing him any pain, brushing away Yuuri’s tears with a gentle swipe of his thumb. Yuuri grabs Victor’s face between his hands and pulls him close.

 

“I-I’m alright. Kiss me and keep going.”

 

Victor closes the distance with a crushing kiss as he starts slowly pushing in further. The kiss is deep and sloppy, hot slick tongues sliding against each other and helping to distract Yuuri a bit from the burn. Finally, _finally_ the head makes it past the ring of muscle, both of them gasping at the sensation of the connection, and Victor pauses again, burying his face into Yuuri’s shoulder, giving them both a moment to adjust.

 

“Oh my god Yuuri, you feel _sooo good_ . You’re so tight and hot around me, and… _aaaah it’s amazing_.” Victor is shuddering against him and Yuuri wraps his arms tightly around his body, soothingly stroking Victor’s back.

 

It feels so different than Victor’s fingers, his rim is stretched wide and clenching around Victor’s thick cock, but the slight twinging pain it’s not wholly unpleasant anymore, bordering on pleasurable, and Yuuri wants to feel more, to make it to the other side where there’s nothing but ecstasy.

 

Yuuri nudges Victor’s thighs with his feet to make him move again, and he smoothly starts to slide in further. The burn is still there spiking up his back, but the further Victor pushes into Yuuri, the more the pain begins to fade and becomes replaced by pleasure. Heat from the combination of sensations pulses throughout Yuuri‘s body, setting him on fire, and he cries out.

 

“Aaaah Vit-ya! Yes, _yes_!”

 

After what feels like an eternity, Victor is finally fully seated inside Yuuri and he pauses to give them both a moment to catch their breaths. They’re both trembling and sweaty, trying to calm their gasps for air. Victor is already a beautiful mess, face flushed and bangs sticking against his forehead, panting shaky breaths between parted lips. He’s looking down at Yuuri with so much love and adoration that it makes Yuuri want to cry from the overwhelming emotion of it all. They are finally connected as one; their shared love reaching its peak of intimacy and they have come together to give everything they have to the other, body and soul. Yuuri loves Victor _so_ much and although he’s known this for awhile, it’s in this exact moment that he can really feel that this is it — that there truly is no other for him in this lifetime or the next.

 

“Yuuri, c-can I move now?” Victor looks as if he’s about to combust from holding back. Yuuri knows that all this is just as overwhelming for Victor as it is for himself.

 

“ _Yes please_!”

 

Victor slowly pulls back until just the tip of his cock is left inside, then slides back in, moving just a little faster.

 

“Ah-ahhh! Vitya!” The more Victor moves, the better Yuuri feels, pleasure spiking through him.

 

Victor is moaning his name over and over like a chant, his own pleasure evident in his face. He keeps squeezing his eyes shut but then quickly snapping them back open, no doubt trying to keep them focused on Yuuri as promised.

 

Suddenly Victor sits back up and lifts Yuuri’s hips a bit higher up onto his lap, and the change in angle makes Yuuri see stars as Victor’s cock relentlessly hits his sweet spot. Yuuri’s hands fly to his mouth so as to stifle the sounds he can’t hold back. He can feel more tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, it feels so good that it’s almost too much. Yuuri’s own cock is so incredibly hard and leaking all over his stomach.

 

Yuuri needs to come, desperately needs the release.

 

“Vitya, touch me please! I can’t take it anymore!”

 

Victor quickly wraps his hand around Yuuri’s length and starts stroking it in time to his thrusts, which are becoming faster and harder, now almost slamming into Yuuri’s body. _Oh god_ , it’s so amazing and Yuuri doesn’t think he’s going to last much longer; he’s quickly climbing towards the peak and he’s going to tumble over the edge very soon.

 

The sound of skin slapping on skin and their moans fill the room; Victor’s pace quickens and his hips occasionally stuttering out of their smooth slide, trying to desperately bring them both to completion.

 

“Yu-Yuuri, I’m gon- I’m gonna come.” Victor rasps out in a rough voice.

 

“Me too… yes, yes, YES!!” Yuuri’s vision goes white and he arches his back, eyes slamming shut as the most intense orgasm he’s ever had rips through him. His cock pulsates and thick ropes of come paint his body. Victor keeps stroking him through it, thrusting deep into Yuuri until he suddenly stills, the contraction of Yuuri’s muscles around Victor bringing about his own orgasm. Yuuri feels Victor’s cock throbbing inside as he comes and he crashes forward, practically falling on top of Yuuri, capturing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss.

 

Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s shoulders, holding him close as they pull away from the kiss, gasping into each other’s mouths and foreheads pressed together. He’s feeling boneless and euphoric, like he can melt into the bed and stay there for the next week. Victor moves to slowly pull out and Yuuri winces at the overstimulation, his hole clenching around the emptiness. Victor flops over to the side and curls himself around Yuuri, burying his face against the crook of his neck.

 

“Yuuri, that was just.. just _wow_.” Victor breathes out.

 

Yuuri places a kiss to the top of Victor’s hair and squeezes his arms tightly around him. “It really was Vitya. I can’t believe how wonderful that felt- I mean, I knew it was going to be amazing, especially because it’s you, but that was… wow is right.”

 

They lay tangled up together trying to calm themselves for a little while, until the sticky mess on their bodies starts to become uncomfortable. Yuuri nudges Victor to shift and unfurl from his side so he can grab a cloth and the water basin to clean them up. Yuuri takes his time, the discomfort of his lower back impeding his movements.

 

“Are you alright?” Victor asks. He assists Yuuri in laying back again, cradling his body as if he was a fragile piece of glass.

 

“Yes, yes I’m fine. My bottom and back are just a bit sore, is all.” Yuuri gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile. “How are you feeling though? You did just do a lot of the work.”

 

He gives a cheeky wink then giggles at the blush spreading across Victor’s face, reddening his skin even more than the flush that hasn’t subsided yet.

 

“I-I’m good… great actually. Still can’t believe how fantastic that was.” Victor places a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips, then flashes him a bright loving smile. “Just rest here and let me take care of you.”

 

Yuuri just nods and gives a hum in response. Victor shuffles over to reach the cloth and water, then gently wipes Yuuri’s torso down while tracing the path of cleaned skin with soft kisses. Yuuri closes his eyes at the feeling, getting lost in the sincerity of Victor’s touch — how he treats Yuuri as someone to be cherished and adored.

 

Once Victor finishes he quickly wipes himself off, then places the cloth and bowl back on the floor. He turns back and cups Yuuri’s face, thumb caressing against his cheek. Yuuri wraps a hand around Victor’s neck to pull him down into a slow languid kiss. Victor presses himself against Yuuri, his body half on top of him as they keep exchanging lazy kisses and Yuuri runs his hands up and down Victor’s back in slow strokes. It’s peaceful, loving and sweet just laying in each other’s arms, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Yuuri feels so connected to Victor, as if their souls are now bound together forever, and he knows deep within his heart that they will never part. He has found his true love.

 

Eventually the kisses and caresses slow, sleepiness beginning to creep into their consciousness. Victor shifts to curl up against Yuuri’s side again, wrapping an arm around his waist and head pillowed on Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri pulls him in tight and rests his cheek against his soft hair, letting himself drift off to sleep with a relaxed and contented smile upon his face.   

 

\----------

 

When Yuuri rouses from sleep it’s still dark — the wick of the candle that has been casting a soft glow around his room is low but still burning, indicating that they only must have been sleeping for a short time. His body still feels heavy and loose-limbed, fully satiated by his beloved. Victor is still draped over Yuuri’s body and sleeping peacefully. Yuuri loves these rare times when he wakes before Victor — being able to look upon his sweet relaxed expression, so open and trusting, a vulnerability that he truly only allows Yuuri to see.

 

Yuuri nuzzles against the top of Victor’s head, kissing the whorl in his soft platinum hair. He giggles to himself remembering a recent incident while they both were on laundry duty. Victor had been bent in front of Yuuri, scooping up the basket of dry towels they had just removed from the clothes line, when suddenly Yuuri had been overcome with desire to playfully poke Victor’s head on the spot where his hair swirled together. Unfortunately Victor seemed to take this as Yuuri indicating that his hair was thinning, ridiculously pouting and flinging himself down into the pile of towels to sulk, while Yuuri profusely apologized and tried giving reassurances that Victor’s hair was in fact still perfect.

 

Body slightly shaking as he tries to stifle his laughter, Yuuri’s movements cause Victor to stir. He rubs his face against Yuuri’s chest then looks up, eyes blinking slowly as they adjust to the candlelight. Yuuri smiles sweetly and tightens his hold around him.

 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s still night though so you can go back to sleep.” He lightly caresses his knuckles against Victor’s cheek.

 

“S-okay, don’t want to. I’d rather enjoy this lovely naked man whose arms I’ve just woken up in.” Victor’s lip twitches up in an adorably sleepy yet sexy smile, his eyes half-lidded from his drowsy state.

 

The irresistible look and the subtle innuendo makes Yuuri’s cock twitch and a wave of desire washes over him. His mind wanders to how Victor looked as he made love to him, how good he had said it felt being deep inside him, and now Yuuri wants to know that feeling himself. He also wants Victor to experience the same pleasure he gave Yuuri — for him to be writhing beneath Yuuri as he fills him up and brings his body closer to ecstasy with every thrust. He feels his erection getting harder and angles his body, pressing himself against Victor’s smooth leg. Yuuri inhales sharply at the contact and he leans up to capture Victor’s lips, pulling him into a deep kiss that’s full of intent.

 

“Well I see _you’re_ definitely awake.” Victor gasps into Yuuri’s mouth.

 

“It’s your fault really. I can’t help it that you’re too gorgeous to resist.” Yuuri kisses along Victor’s jaw and takes his earlobe between his teeth. “What say we try the other way now? Would you like that, Vitya?”

 

Victor makes a noise that sounds almost like a growl and ruts himself against Yuuri’s hip. “ _Yes_ Yuuri please. Goodness, you have so much energy. How am I ever going to keep up with you? You’re a dream come true.”

 

“Oh Vitya, you have _no_ idea — I used to come multiple times a night stroking myself and fantasizing about us. _Together_. I’d make love to you until the sun rises, if you’d let me.”

 

Realizing what he just admitted, Yuuri freezes and snaps his mouth shut, heat rising to his cheeks. Victor is staring at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping open. Yuuri quickly covers his face and groans, hearing Victor start to chuckle.

 

“Yuuri wow! We’re really going to be tired tomorrow! Such stamina!”

  
Uncovering his face, Yuuri wraps a leg around Victor and flips them over, Victor landing on his back with a huff. He stares up at him stunned, eyes wide, and Yuuri claims his lips in a hungry kiss which Victor immediately melts into, and _oh yes_... Yuuri is definitely going to make sure they won’t be getting any more sleep tonight.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Yuuri and Victor becoming closer and building their relationship even more! ;)
> 
> So my lovely friend [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) gave me a great suggestion that I'm really excited about! I have so many ideas for this AU, but some might not fit well into the main story, so I will eventually be turning this into a series. I'll definitely make sure to make a note when I do, so keep a look out for that if you're interested!  
> One idea that I'm already planning will be the continuation of this night and Yuuri's amazing stamina! I would also like to add some stories that revolve around the other side characters as well. If anyone has any ideas or a side story involving any of the characters that they would like to see, please feel free to either leave me a comment or send me an ask on my Tumblr, [zupsgirl1](http://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Lastly, I'm working on a bit of world-building, and I'm hoping to include a map of the Kingdom just to help visualize all the locations they visit. I'll be sure to link once it's complete!


	6. A Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is given an offer he’s not sure he should refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are starting to happen, we're getting there I promise!
> 
> Just a side note: While I was working on the world building for this fic, I decided to make a change to the name of the kingdom since I wasn't happy with it. It was only briefly mentioned in chapter one, however I wanted to mention it in case anyone noticed and was wondering about the change. I have updated chapter one and from here on out the kingdom will now be referred to as Eroswyr. I have been working on my world building post, which should be up soon, and will make sure to link here once it's posted.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented and left kudos, I hope you continue to enjoy this story! 
> 
> All the love to [topcatnikki](http://topcatnikki.tumblr.com) and [cath-sith](http://cath-sith.tumblr.com) for the beta. You both deserve all good things! <3

The months of winter blend into spring, but Victor and Yuuri barely notice, their love and the fire between them keeping them warm throughout the season. They managed to make time for a few more trips into the woods to go ice skating before the thaw, Victor becoming steadier on the blades each time. He loves having this special time that’s just for them — what was once just something Yuuri kept to himself as a private escape has now become a special shared secret between them, and they savor the moments they can be alone together in their own private world.

 

With spring comes the excitement and celebration of the earth beginning to bloom, along with anticipation of the first of the festivals held in the Capital and various villages throughout the warmer months. Yuuri has expressed his excitement multiple times over the fact that he and Victor can now attend the festivities as a couple, strolling hand in hand, feeding each other delicacies from the various vendors that set up shop, cuddling close to watch the fireworks together. His enthusiasm is infectious and Victor has been counting down the weeks until the start of the season.

 

As the days pass, Victor often finds his thoughts drifting to the planning of their future together. As much as Victor is content living at Yutopia and helping the Katsukis, he still does yearn for just a bit more. What Victor wants more than anything is for he and Yuuri to get married and build a home of their own. A place to fill with warmth, laughter and love… and poodles of course. Victor also would love for them to finally have some much needed privacy.  All they need now is the means to afford doing so. The Katsukis do well enough to live comfortably, and both Victor and Yuuri are both given lodging and an abundance of food, but there isn’t too much extra money to pay them a sizeable allowance. The amount covers additional costs such as clothing and other necessities with usually only a little leftover, so Victor saves what he can, but honestly at this rate it will take years for him to afford even the smallest plot of land.

 

Victor really needs to figure out a way to make just a little more money.

 

\--------

 

Yutopia has many regular visitors throughout the year, not only those from within the kingdom, but many who travel from the neighboring lands as well. One such visitor is Yakov Feltsman, a stonemason from the kingdom of Agapearia, who has been visiting Yutopia for years, returning approximately every six months or so. He is a gruff old man, serious and stoic, but polite; and has always been fond of Yuuri since he always takes the time to sit and talk with him, discussing business, life at Yutopia, and any other news regarding their respective countries. Victor has only interacted with Master Feltsman a handful of times since he’s only been working at Yutopia for about two and half years now, but the man seemed to immediately take a liking to him as well, often pulling him into conversation, especially if it was one he was having with Yuuri.

 

One evening in early May, Victor is helping with the dinner service when Feltsman calls him over. Yuuri is currently on laundry duty in the onsen, therefore not around to keep the old man company. After making sure everyone else is currently satisfied and not in need of anything, Victor heads over with a smile and takes the offered seat on the opposite side of the table.

 

“Victor my boy, how are you doing today?”

 

“I’m doing well Master Feltsman, thank you. Is everything to your liking this visit?”

 

“Yes of course, it always is.” Victor can detect the barest hint of a smile on the man’s face, which usually meant that he was extremely pleased. “So I hear that you and the Katsuki boy have _finally_ started courting. I am most pleased with this news, as I have been wondering when you both were going to get your heads out of your arses.”

 

Victor blinks in surprise at the bluntness of the statement, then realizes the implication. “Wait a minute… just what do mean by that? Did you know…”

 

“That you two are fools over each other? Son, anybody with two working eyes can see that. It is a clear as the ocean on a cloudless day.”

 

Victor’s jaw drops in surprise and he finds he doesn’t know quite how to respond. He knows that Mama Hiroko and Mari somehow saw through the attempts at hiding their feelings from each other, but he didn’t think it was obvious to anyone else. Neither Victor nor Yuuri could even tell how the other one felt, but he supposes when one is trapped inside their own insecurities it can be easy to miss the signs.

 

Victor shakes himself out of his thoughts and flashes a charming smile. “Yes I suppose you are right that it took us a bit of a time to realize what was in right front of our faces. We are very happy now however, as everything has been wonderful.”

 

“Excellent news. So I can expect a wedding celebration to be held soon then?” Feltsman looks at him expectantly, and Victor feels his heart plummet into his stomach.

 

“Um… well... that is the intention eventually, yes. Unfortunately I just don’t know how soon it can happen.”

 

“Why not? You both need to make honest men of each other, it’s only _proper_ Victor. And I am sure the Katsukis already approve and are expecting it to happen without haste, so what is the delay?” Feltsman frowns in confusion.

 

“Uh, well… it’s not so easy I’m afraid. You see, it’s more of a financial situation. Although both Yuuri and myself live comfortably here in the ryokan, it would still be preferable for us to establish ourselves in a home of our own once we are married. I’m sure you understand.” Victor hopes the implication is clear and that further detail on his lack of monetary savings is not necessary.  

 

“I’m sorry but I am still failing to see the issue.”

 

Victor sighs dejectedly. “It’s just... I have been saving what I can but it is still not much. It will take me more time than I hoped to save enough for us to marry and buy the land we desire.”

 

Victor averts his eyes, looking down at the table. He’s a hard worker and shouldn’t feel shame he knows, but the point that he isn’t in a stable enough position yet to offer Yuuri the life he deserves bothers him greatly.  

 

“Alright so you may have to continue living here until you are able to buy some land. Honestly it would surprise me if the Katsukis thought that you two had intentions of leaving here so soon anyway, considering how much help you provide them with. This shouldn’t negate the prospect of your union. Why can’t you still marry the boy and stay here with the family until you’re both able to save the money needed?”

 

“Because it wouldn’t be _right_ !” The other patrons look over at Victor’s outburst. He gives them a small apologetic smile then looks down at the table again, fists clenching in frustration as he lowers his voice, not wanting to draw further attention to their conversation. “What kind of man would that make me, asking the Katsukis for Yuuri’s hand in marriage when I have _nothing_ to offer? No proper place to provide a home for their son?”

 

Feltsman lets out a long sigh. “I understand what you’re feeling Victor, but don’t you think that the Katsukis understand your position? You must know how fond they are of you, that you are already part of the family? I assure you they would be overjoyed at the prospect of you two being wed.”

 

“Yes I know, but… Yuuri deserves more than that, Master Feltsman. He deserves the world and… I already fear that I’m not enough. I know he loves me, but I sometimes wonder whether he would be better off with someone that can provide him a more stable life.”

 

“Nonsense! Now you know that isn’t true. You are a fine young man, despite your apparent pig-headedness, and you both deserve a happy life together. Why are you putting all the responsibility on yourself anyway?”

 

Victor sighs in defeat, knowing Feltsman is right. Victor isn’t the only one in the relationship and doesn’t have to carry the full weight of responsibility. He and Yuuri are partners — equals — and Yuuri has never once made him feel otherwise, but coming from nothing has made Victor want to prove to himself that he is able to achieve all he’s hoped for. That he can become something more than the scared little orphan who had nothing to his name. That he can be a good husband, one that Yuuri will be proud to call his own.   

 

Feltsman has been silently watching Victor sort through his emotions, but there really isn’t much else to say in the matter, the situation not likely to change anytime soon. However, before Victor can thank the man for his insight and politely excuse himself, Feltsman speaks up once again.

 

“Victor, if you are going to continue to let your stubborn pride get in the way,” Victor is about to protest but Feltsman holds up a hand stopping him. “Then I believe that I may be able to help you.”

 

“Thank you Master Feltsman, but please let me stop you right there.” Victor shakes his head vehemently. “Although I appreciate the offer, I just cannot accept money from you. Given my current situation, it wouldn’t feel right not knowing when I could repay your kindness.”

 

Feltsman grunts in disapproval. “This is not about an offer of money, for I’m not in much of a position to do so currently. But if you just shut-up and listen for a minute you will understand.”

 

Victor snaps his mouth closed and blinks. He then nods for Feltsman to continue.

 

“You know I have worked as master stonemason for many decades now. I belong to a guild back in Agapearia, which has allowed me to make a living practicing my trade within the kingdom. What I can offer you is the opportunity to come work for me as an apprentice and learn the trade yourself.”

 

Victor just stares at Feltsman in shock. He never expected an offer as such as this to come his way, nor thought much about the possibility of an apprenticeship. Before coming to Yutopia, Victor had previously only taken random jobs around the kingdom when he was able to find opportunity to do so.

 

“Of course that would require you to leave Hasetsu and come to Agapearia for a period of time, at least a year.”

 

As Feltsman fills Victor in on the details, he considers what this can mean for his and Yuuri’s future. It’s an incredibly generous offer, one that would give him the ability to earn a decent wage, but ever since Victor arrived in Hasetsu and started working at Yutopia he hadn’t pictured himself working anywhere else. Could he just abandon the Katsukis and the home he’s found just like that? Victor’s leaving would mean that they would be down a set of helping hands for an extended period of time. Would it be easy for the family to find another person to work during Victor’s absence?   

 

Oh and what would Yuuri think about this? There was no doubt he would be unsettled with the thought of Victor leaving, especially since a year is such a considerable length of time to be apart and the distance quite far. Victor himself is already troubled by the mere idea of not being in his beloved’s arms for that many months. Would Yuuri think Victor is abandoning him?

 

Victor quickly shakes that thought away, runs a hand through his hair and looks back up at Feltsman, who is patiently waiting for his response.

 

“T-thank you Master Feltsman. That is an incredibly kind and generous offer, certainly one that is very tempting. However, could you please grant me some time to consider it as well as discuss with Yuuri? When would you need to have my answer?” Victor worries that he would need to decide quickly and doesn’t think he should up and leave Yutopia so hastily.

 

“There is no expiration Victor. You could choose to accompany me at the end of the week if you decide, travel to Agapearia by yourself at any time, or even wait until Autumn, after my next visit to Hasetsu.”  

 

Victor sighs in relief that he his granted time to really consider Feltsman’s proposition and that there would be no rush to depart. “Thank you again. Please know I’m very grateful and shall get back to you with my answer after I discuss with Yuuri and the family.”

 

With that Victor stood and bowed, returning to the kitchen to continue with his evening tasks.

 

\--------

 

Later than night, Victor is lying in bed with Yuuri, who’s curled up against his side as Victor absentmindedly strokes his back while lost in his own thoughts. The possibility of leaving and training under Feltman’s tutelage is weighing heavily on his mind. It is an incredible gift of an opportunity, a very tempting offer indeed. He wants to provide Yuuri with the life he deserves — whether or not it’s stubborn pride, he doesn’t feel right asking the Katsukis for their blessing to marry their son without giving them the promise of stability. Learning the skills to work as a tradesman can certainly help bring that promise to fruition.

 

However the thought of being separated from Yuuri if he chooses to accept makes him uneasy, as well as the sort of reaction he can expect from his beloved once he hears the idea. Yuuri reacts with his emotions, leads with his heart, traits Victor respects and loves, but will that cause him to be angry at Victor for even considering Feltsman’s offer? Heartbroken at the thought of separation, even though it would only be temporary? Will Yuuri want to end things between them, believing Victor is choosing to abandon him and the family? Find solace in the arms of another once Victor isn’t around to keep him warm and safe at night?

 

No, no, _no_ — Victor needs to stop these spiraling thoughts before they get out of control.

 

Yuuri must notice Victor’s preoccupation because he’s suddenly being gently tapped on the nose, jostling him from his thoughts. He glances down to see Yuuri looking up with furrowed brows, eyes narrowed and filled with concern as they search Victor’s face questioningly.

 

“Ar-Are you alright Vitya? You’re very preoccupied this evening. I just said your name thrice and you didn’t even seem to hear me.” Yuuri juts out his bottom lip in a slight pout.

 

Victor quickly lifts his head to give Yuuri a little kiss, nipping slightly at the pouty lip. He sighs and his eyes lock on Yuuri’s as he steels himself for the difficult but necessary conversation.

 

“I’m very sorry my love. I just have something on my mind tonight… something important we should discuss, but wasn’t quite sure how to bring up.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he pulls away to sit up, turning fully towards Victor and crossing his legs. “W-what is it Vitya? What’s wrong?”

 

Victor quickly pushes himself up, grasping Yuuri’s hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze, hoping to calm the panic that seems to be bubbling up before Victor even has a chance to tell him anything.  

 

“Nothing is wrong solnyshko, please don’t worry. I just - it’s only that I was... _offered_ something today that could possibly be very beneficial for us both and I feel we need to discuss it, is all.” Victor closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

 

“I was having a conversation with Master Feltsman today and we spoke about… about our relationship and how I don’t have the monetary means as of yet to marry you and provide a life for us-”

 

“ _Vitya_ , you know that the burden does not fall just onto you alone! Are we not planning to build a life _together_ , as partners who shall share responsibility of our homestead?” Yuuri interrupts, words rushing out.

 

Victor unclasps one of Yuuri’s hands to cup his cheek. “Yes my love, you are correct. But honestly you know that even together we both lack the amount necessary to obtain property of our own.”

 

“Yes that is true… but we could still officially wed if we wanted. I-I mean unless of course that’s not something you actually want right now! I’m not saying we must rush to get married anytime soon. I shall wait as long as you like Vitya... I’m just happy being with you.”  Yuuri averts his eyes sheepishly.

 

Victor leans in to kiss Yuuri deeply, thumb caressing his cheek, wanting to convey how deep his emotions run through the touch and assuage his fears. Yuuri’s eyes close and he sighs into Victor’s mouth, the tension in his body relaxing as they exchange kisses, tongues languidly sliding against each other. Once Victor is sure Yuuri has calmed he pulls back, their eyes locking on each other’s. Victor feels himself start to get lost in the shimmering pools of amber once again, forever wanting to drown in the depths of emotion that swirl within. Yuuri carries so much inside, yet Victor is the one he’s chosen to trust with his beautiful heart, and Victor will protect it with everything he has.

 

Victor caresses Yuuri’s face again, running his fingers along his jaw and brushing his thumb across kiss-bitten lips.   

 

“Yuuri my love, _of course_ I want nothing more than to marry you. I would do so this very instant, in this very bed, if I thought it possible.” Yuuri gives him a shy smile at that. “And you are correct that we _could_ wed and continue living here as is but… before I get their blessing, I need to be able to make a promise to your family that I can take care of you, that you’ll want for nothing. You deserve everything there is to be had in this world Yuuri, and I just want to be able to give it all to you.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes are shining with unshed tears. “But Vitya, you must know my parents don’t expect that from you, that they will give their blessing in an instant I'm sure! You already give so much of yourself, not just to me but to all of us, so how can you think that isn’t enough?”

 

“I want to marry you the proper way, in respect to you, the family and our union.” Yuuri opens his mouth to protest but Victor quickly cuts him off with a small kiss. “I know, I know solnyshko… we are in this together and will _both_ promise to take care of each other, but I need you to please understand how important this is to me.”

 

Yuuri sighs and nods, averting his eyes to look down at his lap. Victor gently tilts his chin up to bring his gaze back to him.

 

“Besides, when we marry wouldn’t you prefer for us to have our own home to be proud of, something we can build together? A place to be alone and have some space, one with lovely private bed chambers where we wouldn’t have to worry about your family hearing us and needing to constantly blame our activities on sake. I swear your father must think that we are the two biggest drunkards this side of the kingdom.” Victor winks and they both huff a laugh.

 

“That really hasn’t been stopping us though, has it Vitya?” Yuuri says quietly, lips quirking up in half-hearted attempt at a smile.

 

Victor chuckles lightly and steals another quick kiss. “Yes I suppose you are right in that regard my love, I’m sorry that I find you just too irresistible.” Yuuri ducks his head and blushes at that — oh how Victor loves that he can still bring forth such adorable reactions in him.

 

“S-so... we’ve seemed to have diverged a bit. A-are you going to tell me about this offer bestowed upon you?” Yuuri looks up at Victor through is eyelashes, quickly bringing back the original topic at hand.

 

“Oh yes! Uh… well it’s just that… ahem. So while I was speaking with Feltsman, he offered me the opportunity to go to Agapearia and work under him as an apprentice.” Victor braces himself Yuuri’s reaction.

 

“Wait… _WHAT_?!”

 

Although expecting it, Victor still winces at the outburst. Yuuri’s eyes are wide, expression confused and panic-stricken. Victor can practically hear the thoughts that are undoubtedly swirling through his mind right now.

 

“Yes… um, I could travel to his country and learn the masonry trade under his mentorship. He says that within a year I should have learned enough so I can return to Eroswyr and join a guild here which would allow me to continue towards skill mastery and make a living as a mason, affording me the ability to earn a considerable living wage for us.” Victor looks at Yuuri hopefully, wanting him to understand what this could mean for them.

 

“A y-year? You would be gone _FOR A YEAR_?! You would just up and leave me behind?!” Yuuri spits out, his tone now sounding angry. Victor feels his chest tighten in pain, hating how upset Yuuri is.

 

“I-I don’t have to go Yuuri. It was only a proposition — another means to make money for us to consider.” Victor quickly says, not wanting Yuuri to think he’s already decided to leave. “You know I would hate leaving your side, even for just a short time, and if you truly don’t think I should go then you know I will decline the offer.”

 

Victor looks down at his lap, unease fills his gut as a feeling of helplessness takes root. He wants so much to provide and care for Yuuri like a proper husband should be able to do, the sort of husband he wants to be for his beloved.

 

“Well, could… could I escort you? We can stay in Agapearia together, couldn’t we?” Yuuri’s voice has lowered, the initial panic and anger subsiding from his tone. Victor looks up and sees Yuuri curled in on himself, looking small and vulnerable; he lightly places a hand upon Yuuri’s knee.

 

“I suppose that could be an option? Would you be interested in learning the trade as well? I can ask Feltsman whether it’s possible for him to take both of us in as apprentices if you wanted.”

 

“Uh… I’m not sure.” Yuuri sighs. “I don’t think so, no? I mean I always just assumed I would work here with my family, even after we move out of the ryokan, and continue to run things with Mari once Okaasan and Otousan wish to retire. I had thought… that you wanted to stay on helping us as well, but I didn’t realize that was not something you saw for yourself. I’m very sorry for assuming.”

 

“Yuuri, _no_. I do want to, and of course I will continue to help the family as much as possible. They have given me so much… so much that I know I’ll never be able to fully repay their kindness. I only thought that this could possibly lead to good things for us and didn’t want to quickly dismiss the idea before considering, is all.” Victor brushes a strand of hair behind Yuuri’s ear, letting his fingers slowly twirl around it at the nape of his neck. Yuuri keeps his head lowered but still leans into the touch.

 

“And now that we’re thinking of the family Yuuri, it worries me how difficult it would be for your parents to lose two sets of helping hands instead of just one. I suppose they will need to find someone else to help during my absence, so if both of us were away…”

 

Yuuri finally looks up, tears spilling from his eyes, and Victor feels his heart lurch. He fears of this driving a wedge between them and Victor would rather give up anymore thought to the matter then to let that happen. Nothing in this world is more important to him than Yuuri and his happiness. Victor would never do something to destroy that.

 

He brushes his thumbs against Yuuri’s cheeks to capture the tears as they fall. “Yuuri, please know that I _never_ want to hurt or disappoint you, never cause you heartache. This was only an offer and nothing more. I felt it was important to at least bring the idea to you so we could discuss together, but _please_ Yuuri, just tell me not to consider it for even a minute more and I promise it will be forgotten. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me.”

 

Yuuri shakes his head vehemently. “ _Oh Vitya_ . I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so angry without listening to you first. I was just a bit shocked and… and so _scared_ of you leaving, of not being close to me. I mean, what if you find yourself happier somewhere else, with _someone_ else. What if I never see you again?” Yuuri trails off choking on a sob and Victor quickly gathers him into his arms, holding his shaking body against his chest.

 

“Yuuri, my Yuuri, no no no. That’s _never_ going to happen my love. My home is wherever you are, and if we do decide for me to go then I _promise_ I will return to you. It is always going to be you and I together. Yuuri, this connection we share… this is true love my darling. Nothing can or will ever break our bond.”

 

Yuuri cries into Victor’s chest, tears escaping from his own eyes as he holds him tight. They stay like that for a long time, until Victor can feel exhaustion taking over Yuuri’s body and the trembles begin to subside; he gently lifts Yuuri’s face to kiss his tear-stained cheeks while whispering words of love.

 

“Why don’t we get some sleep darling. There’s no need to make a decision in haste. Master Feltsman has assured me the offer stands and if I chose to accept, I can travel to him at any time.”

 

Yuuri buries his face in the crook of Victor’s neck and takes a shuddering breath. Victor guides them back down onto the mattress, bodies remaining curled up and clinging to each other. Victor slowly strokes his hands up and down Yuuri’s back until he feels his heavy breathing settle and even out, then finally allows himself to fall into slumber.

 

\----------

 

The next few days are a bit tense. The morning after their initial conversation Yuuri asked if he could have some time to process and sort things out on his own for a little while, a request that Victor is more than happy to oblige. He understands that there are times when Yuuri needs space to work out his feelings. Since the beginning of their romantic relationship they have always been open and honest with each other, but Victor knows how important and overwhelming this particular decision is. In time, Yuuri will come to him.

 

Even though the lack of discussion is creating a thick fog of uncertainty to hang in the air between them, Victor finds that Yuuri has become more clingy than normal. Usually it was Victor wrapping himself all over the man at every opportunity, but now Yuuri is the one with the constant need to touch, whether it be pulling Victor close for a hug or kiss each time they pass while going about their day, or depositing himself in Victor’s lap during moments of rest. Any chance to cuddle close Yuuri has laid claim, each gesture gladly welcomed by Victor. The looming possibility of separation is facilitating an urgent need for closeness — for a constant reminder of just how strong their connection is.

 

Late one morning, a few days before Feltsman is planned to return home, Victor goes out to the stables in search of Yuuri. He had awoken that morning alone in bed, Yuuri's side cool to the touch, an indication he had risen early to start the day. Victor had then gone about his own morning tasks without any sign of the other man, neither in the ryokan or onsen, which was quite unusual. Victor couldn’t help but become a little concerned.

 

He finds his beautiful beloved shoveling hay in one of the stalls, bare chested and muscles flexing with every movement, his skin glistening due to both his physical exertion and the warm weather. Victor leans over the gate, enjoying the lovely sight before him for a few moments before making his presence known.

 

“Good morning my love. I must say I was a quite saddened upon waking up and realizing I was all alone with you missing from my arms … I didn’t even get any morning kisses before you so stealthily escaped from our bed.” Victor pouts a little.

 

Yuuri huffs a laugh as he halts his work and prods the pitchfork into the ground, leaning his elbow on the handle while wiping the sweat from his brow with the opposite arm.

 

“Good morning to you as well Vitya. Actually I did give you a kiss before leaving, you were just too deep into slumber to feel it. You didn’t even stir.” Yuuri gives a small shrug. “I decided to just let you sleep, as you were clearly exhausted. But apologies for abandoning you - my thoughts were keeping me awake so I thought it best to rise and get some work done at least.”

 

Victor frowns. “Oh I’m sorry Yuuri. Do you want to talk about it? I-I mean it’s alright if you prefer not to, please don’t feel obligated... you know I don’t want to push.”

 

“Yes, Vitya I do know that’s not your intention. And your actions have been quite contrary in fact. You’ve been nothing but patient with me, which I’m very thankful for. However, I know that Master Feltman’s time with us is coming to an end so... so I’m sure he’s going to be looking for your answer.”

 

“Darling, I already told you there is no rush to make-” Yuuri holds up a hand to stop him from continuing and sighs.

 

“I know, I know. But I still think it’s only fair for you to respond to his very generous offer. And Vitya I’ve thought about it and… I think you should go ahead and accept. You should do what you feel is necessary.”

 

“Y-you do?” Victor breathes out, stunned.

 

Yuuri closes his eyes briefly and visibly takes a deep breath. “Yes, I do. I know how much you love working here, but I also know how prideful you are and how important it is to you that we marry only once we have secured a way to live comfortably. And although I will continue to stress that this burden rests not only with you, I do agree learning a new skill can help us achieve our goals more quickly… so I shall support you. It would be selfish of me to keep you here just because I am going to miss you terribly.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes begin to fill with tears. “I love you _so much_ Vitya, and I truly want to build a life together with you. As difficult as a separation will be, I know this is all going to be for our benefit.”

 

“ _Oh Yuuri_.” Victor can barely croak the words out, his throat tight with emotion.

 

“I-I just have one favor to ask of you.”

 

“ _Anything_. Anything at all my love.” He knows he’d never deny Yuuri but especially not after this — not when he’s putting his fears aside for the sake of both Victor and their relationship.  

 

“You said that you can leave anytime you decide, that it didn’t have to be right away, is that still correct?”

 

Victor nods.

 

“If that’s so, would you please consider staying until after the mid-summer festival? You… you know how much I’ve been looking forward to it this year.”

 

Victor smiles widely, pushes open the gate and walks over. He places his fingers under Yuuri’s chin, looking deep into those gorgeous amber eyes that never cease to captivate him and whispers, “Koneshno, solnysho moye”, before leaning in to steal his morning kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *From my research, the title of 'Master' was a respectful form of address during the Medieval period, similar to 'Mister', and would also be used with those who were masters of their trade. The use of 'Sir' was reserved for when referring to one who was a knight, so this is why Victor addresses Yakov as Master Feltsman while speaking to him, as their relationship is not one where Victor would be comfortable using Yakov's first name yet. 
> 
> This will be included in my world building post, but for those wondering, I have played around with some of the characters' ages a bit. In my mind Yuuri is 20, Victor and Mari both around 23-24. I will make note of other character's ages as they are introduced, however the younger characters will all be in the 18-24 year old range. 
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr: [zupsgirl1](http://name.zupsgirl1.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my other fic: [After the afterparty (we're gonna keep it goin')](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595153)
> 
> I also have a couple other fun things in the works that will be posted soon, so be on the look out for those as well!


	7. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The midsummer festival is about to begin as Victor prepares to leave Hasetsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a little while since the last update. This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write because it was so emotional, but I'm really happy with how it turned out and I'm excited to finally share it with all of you.
> 
> This is officially the last chapter of the 'relationship building' arc, so things are going to really start happening. This is going to be a bit of an emotional rollercoaster for the next couple chapters, so I'm handing you all tissues and a warm blanket to wrap yourself in. Please stick with me though, there is a lot of fun stuff to come and there is a happy ending tag, so I promise it will be all ok.
> 
> All the thanks to my wonderful betas, topcatnikki and cath-sith for all their support! All the love and hugs to you both!
> 
> And a huge thank you for all the kudos and comments, each one always brings a huge smile to my face!!

Anticipation surrounding Hasetsu’s midsummer festival was palpable, a constant flurry of activity and excitement, buzzing through the air as intense as the song of the cicadas. Brightly colored decorations hang from every building and tree, shop owners preparing booths to sell their wares, fisherman trying to catch as much as possible to feed all the hungry visitors. The Katuskis themselves have been busy preparing for the onslaught of patrons that will be staying at Yutopia during the days of celebration.

 

Despite the enthusiasm all around him, Yuuri’s usual excitement has become muted this year, feelings over finally attending the festival with Victor, bittersweet. He had been looking forward to the festivities for many months and truly does intend to make most of their time together, but once all is done and remnants from the last of the fireworks sprinkle down from the sky, Victor will be leaving Hasetsu. For Yuuri, it will feel as if the summer will end as soon as Victor sails away, winter settling in his heart as he misses the warmth of Victor’s smile, the sound of his laugh, the feel of his embrace.

 

Yuuri knows he agreed to this, how important it is to Victor, and he’s proud of him for wanting to find a way to provide them both with a good life. One year really is only a short moment during the lifetime they’ll have together, a sacrifice that can be made so they can secure a comfortable future, but that doesn’t mean it won’t be painful, the separation difficult. These months spent together as lovers have been magical, more than Yuuri ever dreamed it could be, with their affections for one another growing stronger with each passing day, but it’s all still fresh and new. After years of yearning, to now finally know the taste of Victor’s lips, the gentle caress of his hands, only for it all to be taken away, albeit temporarily, feels unfair.

 

Yuuri tries his best to not show his sadness, not wanting to cause Victor guilt, especially since he’s doing this all for their happiness. A stubborn yet well meaning need to give Yuuri everything he possibly can, despite the fact that the only thing Yuuri ever truly needs is Victor to stay by his side.

 

The words his family spoke upon hearing the news still ring in Yuuri’s ears — how the time apart will help them grow, their love will become even stronger — but in the dark hours of the night when his fears can scream their loudest, he worries that this will only serve to drive them apart. Agapearia may not be far, only a three day voyage on the sea, but it might as well be a world away. There will be new faces to meet, new experiences and opportunities, so how can Yuuri be certain Victor won’t find something, or more importantly _someone_ , to keep him from wanting to return? For now the warmth of Victor’s body curled around him, listening to his steady breaths all through the night, helps to chase away the fears that threaten to devour him. But what will happen when Victor is no longer there to hold him as he lay awake — what will help keep the monsters of his mind at bay?

 

Yuuri knows he has to be strong — that he _will_ be strong for Victor. He needs to believe the love they share will carry them through. He’ll hold tight to that hope no matter what. Victor will return to him and when he does, they will marry with a promise of forever, vowing to never again be apart.  

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri wakes early the morning of the festival, turning to see the clear, cloudless sky out his window as the first streams of light begin to shine through. He smiles to himself thinking about the fun-filled day ahead. His parents have given Victor, Mari and himself the day off to attend the celebration once the breakfast rush is over, since most of the patrons will be out doing the same, so there won’t be as much work to do. Yuuri had once asked his parents, a few years back, whether they missed attending the festival themselves. Both Hiroko and Toshiya gave him warm smiles and assurance they had their time to enjoy the festival back when they were young with less responsibility, so now it was his and his sister’s turn to have a little fun now.

 

Victor is still asleep, wrapped around Yuuri’s back, warm and comfortable. Yuuri burrows deeper under the blanket, snuggling back against him and sighs happily. As he’s enjoying how nice it feels to be like this, safe and content in Victor’s arms, he’s reminded that tomorrow is the last day he gets to wake up like this for a long while, and immediately his excitement for the day begins to wane. There will be no more mornings of Victor’s sleep warmed skin pressed against him, of Victor’s quiet breaths tickling his neck, sleepy smiles or sharing lazy kisses upon waking.

 

Yuuri tries to will back the tears threatening to fall but is unable to control the soft sob that escapes, his shaky breaths causing his body to shudder. Victor stirs and tightens his hold around Yuuri’s waist, pressing a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades.

 

“Yuuri? Solnyshko, what’s wrong?” More gentle kisses sweep over Yuuri’s shoulders in an effort to calm his shaking body.

 

Yuuri turns around in Victor’s arms and buries his face against his warm chest, letting the tears break free, finally allowing himself to cry over all he’s going to miss during his beloved’s absence.

 

“I… I’m sorry V-Vitya…” He chokes out in between sobs. “G-going to miss you _so_ much. It’s just hitting me… tomorrow morning is our last together. Our last time waking like this.”

 

Victor’s arms pull him in tighter, rubbing soothing circles against his back, and he gently kisses the top of his head. Yuuri feels him start to tremble as well, breaths stuttering into his hair.

 

“Oh, how I’m going to miss you too, my love.” He whispers. “This… this is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. It’s as if I’m leaving a part of myself behind. But I need to you understand my darling… I might be traveling to another land, but my heart will be staying right here with you.”

 

They continue to hold onto each other, letting the tears fall until they dry up, staying curled around one another for as long as they can, feeling a desperate need to cherish each of these last moments they’ll spend together today.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor and Yuuri eventually drag themselves downstairs and immediately get swept up into their usual morning chores. Once the patrons are all satiated, Hiroko ushers them to their own table, giving each a bowl of food and a kiss on the head.

 

Conversation is kept light as they eat, both still worn out by the emotional early morning tears. Halfway through the meal, Yuuri decides it’s finally time for the one question he’s been holding back from asking — not wanting to invite more pain and knowing the answer would be just another step towards the separation becoming real — an expiration on the time left together. He glances up at Victor, pushes his glasses up on his nose and steadies himself.  

 

“Vitya? So um… what time are you planning to set out tomorrow?”

 

Victor looks up from his food, sadness clouding his beautiful blue eyes, reminiscent of a storm swirling across the sea.

 

“Oh… well, I thought I would leave early morning. I know your mother wouldn’t dare let me leave without a full stomach, so I suppose after breakfast.” They both out huff a humorless laugh, then Victor meets his eyes again. “You will be accompanying me to the port I hope?”

 

“Of course. I can’t allow you to set sail without a goodb-... a kiss for good luck, now can I?” Yuuri forces a small smile.

 

He will not allow himself to say goodbye. This is _not_ goodbye.

 

Victor will return to him.   

 

* * *

 

 

The weather is hot and sunny when they head out with Mari, choosing to walk to the village instead of riding, so the horses won’t need to stand out in the hot sun all day, nor be frightened by the fireworks planned later that evening. Black tail gulls soar above, calling them towards the main part of town, located near the shore. Hasetsu is nestled along the small gulf of Ebisu, off the Sea of Galene, in the western area of the island. The water here is clear and calm, one reason the village is a favored choice for foreign visitors.

 

The town center is already a hive of activity, people bustling about to the different shops and booths lining the streets and beach. The delicious aromas mixing in the air make Yuuri’s mouth water despite having just eaten breakfast. He wants to have one of everything, share it all with Victor so that he can savor new tastes. Victor mentioned to Yuuri that he had attended a few festivals throughout the kingdom over the years, but that he’d only been to Hasetsu's once before, and only for a short time. Victor looked sheepish as he admitted to Yuuri his disappointment the year prior over the fact that the two of them hadn't gone together.

 

Glancing over as they near the booths, Yuuri can’t help but smile at how excited Victor looks, eyes wide and searching everywhere and his mouth slightly parted in amazement. Victor glances over at Yuuri, expression turning shy when he notices Yuuri staring. Yuuri grabs hold of his hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

“What would you like to try first Vitya? Would you like to look through the shops, play some games, or we could get some snacks… although I know we already ate not long ago.”

 

Victor’s eyes widen again. “Well you know I’m always up for eating, although I know this isn’t your mom’s cooking. Her food is the nectar of the gods.” He then lowers his voice. “And I also don’t know if we’ll find anything as tasty as you are my darling.”

 

Mari stifles a laugh next to them, obviously overhearing what was said. Yuuri feels his face heat up, and ducks his head down so as to not meet his sister’s gaze. “ _Vitya,_ you can’t just say things like that in public,” he hisses under his breath. Victor responds with a chuckle and a kiss to his temple. Once again, Yuuri thinks about how they won’t have these little moments between them anymore, not for a while, and realizes he should be cherishing each one, instead of worrying about the embarrassment.  

 

Yuuri pulls Victor towards the booths, Mari and her giggling following close behind. They spend the morning playing — and mostly losing — the various games and walking through the shops and booths selling wares. After some time, their stomachs make themselves known with grumbles to be fed, so they head towards the beach where most of the booths selling food have been set up. Victor wants to try one of everything, so they purchase enough for the three of them to share, then find a spot to rest on some nearby wooden benches.

 

“Vskuno!” Victor says after practically every bite, causing Yuuri and Mari to erupt into giggles each time.

 

Once their appetites are satiated, they head back towards the main street running through town. Yuuri turns to his sister and whispers so as to not let Victor hear his plans, and she nods in understanding, then bids them both farewell with plans to meet later after the fireworks. Victor shoots Yuuri a curious look.

 

“She’s not staying with us?”

 

“She agreed to give us some time to ourselves, since… since we won’t be having any for the next year.” Yuuri averts his eyes, not wanting to cry again.

 

Victor squeezes his hand and Yuuri glances back up at him, giving a small smile. Victor suddenly tugs Yuuri off the road, into a small alley between a couple of buildings. Victor leans against the wall and pulls Yuuri close, gently taking hold of his chin to sweetly kiss him, other hand pulling him so their chests are flush against each other. The kiss is brief, full of love and tenderness, and ends too soon for Yuuri’s liking. As they part, Victor rests his forehead against Yuuri’s, his eyes searching his face, as if he's trying to memorize every part of it. Staring into the blue eyes that will forever pierce his soul, seeing the mixture of love, wanting and sadness swirling within them, brings forth Yuuri’s need for more. He needs to savor what he can, sip as much from Victor’s lips so as to keep him filled up for the coming year, wanting the taste to linger in his memory for as long as possible, to hopefully provide him comfort during the long lonely days and nights ahead.

 

Yuuri throws his arms around Victor’s neck, surging forward to give him a searing kiss, onlookers walking by be damned. Victor’s arms tighten around Yuuri’s waist, trying to somehow pull them even tighter together, the two of them allowing themselves to get lost in each other for the moment. Yuuri arches his body into Victor, pressing him harder against the wall, deepening their kiss as Victor’s lips part to let him in. Yuuri tries to pour every ounce of love, adoration and burning desire into the kiss, needing Victor to feel how much he will miss him and how much he _needs_ him to return. That all of his heart and soul belongs only to him. Victor seems to understand as he returns the kiss just as passionately, their hot slick tongues sliding over one another, and pressing his growing erection against Yuuri’s hip. Yuuri trails his lips along Victor’s jaw, down his long neck, stopping to suck and bite so as to leave marks. The thought that everyone can see that Victor belongs to him burns him up, fills him with want, and he sucks even harder at the junction of his neck and shoulder, which elicits a deep moan from Victor. Yuuri takes satisfaction in knowing that he’s leaving evidence of his love for Victor. That Victor will be able to still feel his mouth in the days to come, carry it with him throughout his journey to Agapearia.

 

Their kisses slow, their desperation not as intense, and they languidly lick into each other’s mouths. Yuuri’s hand runs through Victor’s soft hair and he commits the feeling to memory. They pause for breath, Yuuri tucking his face into the crook of Victor’s neck trying to calm his racing heart. Victor rests his cheek against the top of his head and slowly runs his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides in a soothing manner.

 

“I-it’s just so hard Vitya. I still don’t know how I’m going to survive without you by my side.” Yuuri whispers with a trembling voice.

 

“Yuuri… I’m always going to be by your side, even if I won’t be here physically. I’m always going to be right here with you.” Victor snakes a hand between them and places it against Yuuri’s heart. “Yes, this is going to be difficult, but you aren't losing me, love, nor losing what we have. Before you know it, time will pass by and I’ll be back home and in your arms once again.”

 

Yuuri chokes back a sob and tightens his arms around Victor’s neck, melting into his embrace.

 

“And if any emergency were to arise, you only need to send for me and I’ll hurry home, Solnyshko. It is only a few days journey… I would even find out how to acquire the gift of flight if necessary. I’ll do whatever it takes to get back if you needed me.”

 

They stay there against the wall, just holding each other and exchanging gentle kisses and caresses. Realizing that there’s more at the festival that he wants to show Victor, Yuuri pulls back and lets out a soft sigh, then brushes the hair back from Victor’s eyes and gives him a small smile.

 

“Come on Vitya, there’s still more to see and there’s something in particular I want to do before we need to go find a spot to watch the fireworks from.” Victor smiles widely at him and Yuuri laughs as he drags him back into the road so they can continue on their way.

 

They roam the streets, wandering into shops and stopping by booths, occasionally chatting with the shopkeepers and other patrons. The activity around them grows throughout the day, the area becoming more crowded. As they near the local shrine, tucked away at the end of the main road, Yuuri stops and tugs Victor back, halting his steps.

 

“Uh… would you mind if we went in? I-I want to get something and there’s also something special I’d like to show you.”

 

Victor looks over at the building, then back at Yuuri, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Of course we can. Whatever you like my love.”

 

Yuuri just nods and leads them inside. He leaves Victor to look around on his own as he quietly looks through the selection of various omamori available, picking out one suited for his needs. Yuuri pays the donation fee, then pockets the amulet in his yukata. Walking back to Victor, he smiles shyly and takes his hand again, leading him out another door which leads to an area behind the shrine. As they step back into the sunshine, he hears Victor gasp upon seeing where Yuuri has taken him. A large sakura tree is in the center of the space, hundreds of brightly colored pieces of parchment hanging from the branches.

 

“Yuuri… _wow_. What is all of this?” Victor’s looking up and all around in wonderment.

 

“Those are all wishes. You can write your wish on the parchment, then hang it on the tree so that the wish gets carried up to the stars.”

 

“How are they all so colorful?”

 

“They soak them in dye to make them the different colors. It’s helpful in finding your wish later on if you know what color it is. Besides, it’s really pretty isn’t it?”

 

Victor turns to Yuuri, eyes wide and his heart-shaped smile stretching across his beautiful face. “Yuuri, it’s so lovely. So can we do it? Can we make a wish?”

 

“Of course Vitya, that’s why I wanted to bring you here. We can each write one.”

 

Victor smiles widely as the two of them walk over to a table covered in strips of paper. They each select a piece from the pile — Yuuri chooses blue and Victor chooses one in violet.

 

“So… are we allowed to wish for whatever we want Yuuri?” Victor looks as giddy as a child and Yuuri’s heart swells with affection.

 

“ _Anything_ you want Vitya, go with what’s in your heart.”

 

They take the quills from the inkwells and lean on the table to write out their wishes. Yuuri writes his in the kanji he’s learned from his studies:

 

 _Please let Victor return to me safely_.

 

When they finish, they head to the tree to hang up their wishes. They pick a branch towards the back where there aren’t as many yet and tie them next to each other. They step back and admire the colors fluttering in the gentle breeze, an arm around each other’s waist. Yuuri rests his head against Victor’s shoulder and sighs, once again embracing the moment, adding this to the growing pile of memories in his mind. He wants to hoard all these special little details, each second they’re spending together before Victor boards the ship. If only time could stand still, then they could stay wrapped up against each other and he’d selfishly never have to give up Victor’s embrace. But alas, time moves on, with every breath the sun creeps closer to the horizon, their last night under the stars as one almost upon them.

 

“Yuuri, are you ready to go find a place to sit to watch the fireworks?”

 

Yuuri angles his chin up to look at Victor, still tucked into his side. “Yes, we should go do that. And I know of just the place to watch them from.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri leads them to a small patch of beach, an area surrounded by some sand dunes, far enough away to shield them from the people still milling about, with an unobstructed view of the sky where the fireworks were to be sent off to. They sit and cuddle close to wait for the spectacle to begin, the sun beginning to dip below the line of the ocean, causing the sky becoming darker with each passing minute.

 

Once it’s dark enough, the show finally begins, and the first bright bursts of color light up the sky. Yuuri watches with wide eyes, enraptured by the magnificence of it all, not realizing at first that Victor has moved away slightly.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

He pulls his eyes away from the spectacular sight up in the sky to look over at Victor, who is now turned towards him, framed by the lights from the festival behind him, giving him an almost heavenly glow. He’s holding up a golden ring, which when Yuuri’s eyes notice it, his vision seems to narrow and the ring is somehow the only thing shining brightly at that moment. Immediately tears spill forth from his eyes, as if all the love Yuuri feels for this wonderful man pours out of him, unable to be contained anymore, bursting forth more powerful and brilliant than the fireworks surrounding them.

 

“Moye solnyshko, m-my sun…” Victor begins again, voice wavering. “I love you with everything I have, every part of my being. So much so that ‘love’ isn’t adequate enough to describe all that I feel for you. I offer you this ring as a promise that you are the only one I will ever want, that you are my one true love, and that I will return to your side. And upon my return, I want nothing more than to marry you, for us to finally become each other’s husband, so that together we can build a life full of love and happiness. That is… if you will have me as yours. So I ask you, Katsuki Yuuri… will you make me the happiest man ever to walk this earth and agree to marry me?”

 

Yuuri launches himself at Victor, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing his face with abandon. Victor loses his balance and they both tumble to the ground, but Yuuri doesn’t let up. Between the tears and kisses, he laughs and emphatically shouts as loud and clear as he can, “YES! YES! One thousand times yes! Vitya, yes of course, I’ll marry you!”

 

Victor is crying and laughing too, laying on his back with his face illuminated by the fireworks above them. “C-can I put the ring on you, my love?”

 

Yuuri huffs out another laugh, pushes himself up to a seated position and holds out his trembling hands. “Uh, which one should it go on?” He asks a bit sheepishly. He knows that although Victor is an orphan, he still might have certain cultural traditions and Yuuri wants to respect that.

 

Victor takes hold of Yuuri’s right hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss against his knuckles. Before he places the ring on his finger, however, he turns it to show Yuuri the inside.

 

“I had it engraved for you.” Yuuri sees the words “Moye solnyshko” and what looks to be one half of a snowflake on the inside of the ring. Victor then reaches into his yukata and pulls out another ring, identical to the one for Yuuri, and stacks them together, creating one lovely complete snowflake. Yuuri gasps in delight, and more tears of happiness spring from his eyes.

 

“I wanted something that symbolizes our relationship, something that was special for only the two of us. So I thought about our first “official date”, about the ice skating and how you shared your special place of escape with me. The snowflake represents that. How you let me into your life and trusted me with your heart.”

 

“It’s _beautiful_ Vitya.” Yuuri breathes out as Victor then slips the ring over his finger. He notices how Victor’s hands slightly shake as well. “But… but your ring doesn’t have any words on it.”

 

“Yes, well I figured best to leave that up to you. I-I know we don’t have much time left, but I wanted to propose tonight, to promise you this commitment before I leave. So maybe you can think of something and we can get mine engraved when I return?”

 

Yuuri smiles and nods, taking the other ring from Victor and sliding it over his finger. He then brings his hand up and places a gentle kiss against the ring, letting his lips linger a moment. “That would be perfect. And just another wonderful thing to look forward to. Since mine was engraved for our engagement, I can then have yours done for the wedding.” Victor’s eyes sparkle and he pulls Yuuri into a crushing hug. They sit like that on the beach, watching the remainder of the firework show, but Yuuri swears he feels as if he’s floating up amongst the stars.

 

* * *

 

 

After the last of the brilliant sparkles of explosion drift down into the now black sea, they know it’s time to head back, however, it’s difficult for to contain the smoldering fire between them, the flames threatening to erupt any moment. They know this was their last night together for a long while, and there is a desperate need to make the most of it. Yuuri wishes they can just stay there together on the beach, basking in the afterglow of all that’s happened.

 

Reluctantly they get up and head over to meet Mari. Upon finding her, she looks down and notices the rings, but doesn’t say anything, only giving them a look and tussles Yuuri’s hair. As she turns away, Yuuri sees her lips quirk up into a small smile, so he knows she understands. He’s thankful that she’s allowing him time to quietly absorb everything, to just enjoy his happiness before what will no doubt be an onslaught of excitement once they inform his parents about the engagement.  

 

Engagement… it was official, they were now engaged to be married. It is no longer a fantasy, something that Yuuri once thought was untouchable. They only have to get through this next year, then they could start their life together. A happily ever after just like it is always written in the storybooks. Yuuri never truly believed life could be that way, that finding your one true love was all wishful thinking and made up. Now though… now he knew true love is real.

 

The minute they walk through the door of Yutopia, Hiroko comes running over, practically vibrating with excitement. Before Yuuri can say anything, however, she grabs both his and Victor’s hands, then lets out a whoop.

 

“Oh Vicchan, you did it! Toshiya, come quickly and see. They’re engaged!” She then pulls them both into a hug, which is really quite the feat due to her tiny stature.

Yuuri squeaks in surprise. “Y-you knew! How did you know?!” Mari, standing off to one side, starts laughing at the spectacle.

 

Hiroko releases them, but only so she could grab their hands again and pull them towards the dining room. “I’ve made a special meal in celebration of both your engagement and Victor’s upcoming adventure! Come, come! Mari you come along too. Toshiya please bring out the bowls!” Yuuri has yet to see his father appear, so this whole time Hiroko has just been calling throughout the inn, and Yuuri is still unsure if his father has even heard anything.

 

Hiroko drags them down into their seats, pats them both on the head, then hurries into the kitchen. “Toshiya! The boys are back, _where are you_?!” Yuuri looks after her in bewilderment before sighing and shaking his head fondly. He then rounds on Victor.

 

“You told them you were going to propose?! They already knew?!”

 

“Of course I did my love… I had to ask for their permission.”

 

“O-oh… I mean… now I remember you mentioning that would be something you’d do. I guess I just forgot.” Yuuri looks down at the table, feeling a little silly that he hadn’t anticipated this. Also as much as he would love to celebrate with his family, and is glad they are overjoyed by the news, his time left with Victor is quickly dwindling.

 

Hiroko burst back out from the kitchen, apparently having found Toshiya as he’s following close behind, both carrying bowls of food. Yuuri’s senses perk up at the delicious aroma suddenly filling his nose — that was katsudon! Okay, maybe they can take a just a _little_ bit of time to eat and celebrate...

 

* * *

 

 

The katsudon is delicious and perfect of course, his mother’s was the best after all, and they chat about all they did during the festival. Then to no one’s surprise, his parents want to hear all about the proposal. Mari looks over at them fondly as they relay the details, actually keeping her teasing to a minimum for once. Yuuri knows that she is happy for them both, already loves Victor as if he’s another brother, but he can sense she’s harboring some sadness over his impending departure as well.

 

Victor and Yuuri finish the meal, and are finally allowed to retire for the night. They head up to Yuuri’s room, Victor asking if they can spend their last night together in Yuuri’s bed, to which he readily agrees. Yuuri thinks of how the sweet, comforting smell of Victor will linger on his bed linens for at least a few days, and how having that surround him while he lays in the bed alone might provide some comfort, at least for a little while.

 

They make love throughout the night, each desperate to feel as much of the other as possible. Clinging onto each other tightly, getting lost in the pleasure, there’s still a bittersweetness to it. As Yuuri slowly sinks down onto Victor, he relishes in the delicious stretch, giving all of himself over to Victor with every burning inch, wanting them both to continue feeling their deep connection in the months to come. Later, when he pushes into Victor’s tight warmth, overwhelmed at how incredible his body feels surrounding him, Yuuri vows to remember it all — the way Victor is looking up with him, with so much  love and trust, his eyes boring through him as if Yuuri is the most wondrous thing in the world, the beautiful way his expression changes as Yuuri takes him apart.

 

Afterwards, they curl up together, hands unable to stop their caresses, mapping out the lines and planes along each other’s skin with fingertips. Yuuri lays with his head on Victor’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he begins to drift off to sleep. Despite not wanting to close his own eyes, since doing so will only bring the morning that much faster, he feels himself fighting a losing the battle as his eyelids grow heavy. Sleep finally begins to overtake him and he tightens his grip around Victor’s waist, wishing he could hold on to him for just a little longer.      

 

* * *

 

 

 

The morning comes too soon, Victor waking first and rousing Yuuri with sweet kisses to the top of his messy hair. Yuuri groans and attempts to bury himself further into Victor’s chest, earning a low chuckle rumbling against his face.

 

“ _Yuuri_ … it’s time to get up my love.”

 

Yuuri tries to shake his head petulantly, movements slightly impeded by his face still plastered against Victor, who continues to laugh. “No, I don’t want to. Getting up means you’re going to leave.” Suddenly Victor stills, the implication of Yuuri’s words most likely hitting him.

 

After a brief second of silence, Victor’s arms tighten around Yuuri and he speaks softly, barely a whisper against his hair. “I know… I know, my love. But... how about we think of it as the quicker I leave today then the quicker I shall return?”

 

Yuuri huffs out a breath and finally chances a look up at Victor’s face. His expression is serious, yet his eyes are holding so much love and adoration that Yuuri’s heart clenches. This is it, their last morning waking up together until Victor’s return, and he’s damn sure not going to make it sad or filled with tears again. He lunges upwards and crushes their mouths together, kissing him passionately, drinking in every little moan that escapes from Victor’s lips.   

 

He breaks away only briefly to give Victor a sultry look, licking his own swollen lips and slowly batting his eyelashes. “Just five more minutes Vitya, _please_?”

 

Victor gives him a knowing smirk. “Of course. Koneshno, solnyshko moye.”

 

They don’t make it out of bed for at least another ten minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

After a breakfast filled with Hiroko’s delicious food and doting over her Vicchan, Toshiya’s advice on traveling across the gulf, and Mari’s gentle teasing, it was finally time for Victor and Yuuri to set out for the docks.

 

The Katsukis all engulf Victor in hugs, smiling while wiping away the tears that finally escape. He hugs them all back just as tight, words of gratitude and love spilling from his lips. Yuuri just stands back and watches with a small, bittersweet smile. He’s so thankful that Victor was brought into their lives, knows they’ve been all the more better for it ever since he first stepped over the threshold of Yutopia, as a slightly downtrodden young man looking for work. Really what Victor was looking for, what he really needed, was a real home and a loving family to belong to. Yuuri realizes that now, and is more grateful than ever that Victor chose them — that he chose Yuuri.

 

Since Victor only has one pack to carry, they decide he can ride along with Yuuri so he won’t have to worry about getting two horses back home. Yuuri definitely doesn’t mind this idea and loves the feel of Victor sitting against his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Another moment, another touch that sears into Yuuri’s brain, added to the pile of memories he doesn’t ever want to take for granted.

 

The boat sent by Yakov is docked at the port, the crew awaiting Victor’s arrival. Although growing up in an island nation has ensured that both Victor and Yuuri know basic sailing skills, Yakov wishes for Victor to be well rested during his voyage so he can begin work immediately upon arriving in Agapearia.

 

They dismount and walk along the dock hand in hand, Victor squeezing Yuuri’s fingers as they get closer. This is really it, the place where they will part, where they will embrace for the last time until they meet once again, on this very dock come next summer.

 

“You’ll write, won’t you?” Yuuri asks.

 

“Everyday my darling. And you’ll write back?”

 

“ _Twice_ a day.” Victor laughs at that. “I’ll need to keep you updated on everything that happens here while you’re gone. Do you think you’ll make it back in time for the next midsummer festival?”

 

“I’m hoping before that actually, so yes. And I was thinking… maybe we could get married under the fireworks. We can even do so in the same spot we got engaged if you like.” Victor says, his voice trembling slightly with nerves.

 

Yuuri gives him a bright smile. “Oh Vitya, I would like that very much. That will be  _perfect_. And I’m sure Mom and Mari will be overjoyed when I tell them and will insist on helping with the preparations.”

 

They reach the boat at the end of the dock, stopping to face one another. Yuuri reaches up to place a small kiss on Victor’s lips, then takes his hand, folding his own over it and placing the omamori he bought at the festival onto his open palm. As he pulls his hand away, Victor looks down at the blue silk clothed amulet, turning it over in his hands to inspect it, and runs his fingers along the kanji written on the front.

 

“Yuuri, it’s _beautiful_ … what is it?” His voice is barely above a whisper but the tone is full of awe.

 

“It’s called an omamori, a good luck charm. I wanted you to have one from me for safe travels on your journey.”

 

Victor looks back up and meets Yuuri’s eyes, his own shining with unshed tears. There’s so much said between them with that one look, words now unnecessary. They have become connected to each other in so many ways over these past months, their hearts joined together as one, that they can understand what each is feeling. Yuuri steps forward and cups Victor’s cheek, his thumb swiping away the single tear that escapes.

 

“Stay safe for me Vitya. Make sure you come home… that you come back to me.”

 

“I promise Yuuri. No matter what, I will return for you. Please promise that you’ll wait for me.”

 

Yuuri lifts Victor’s hand and kisses the gold band on his finger. “Always.”

 

They embrace, hands grasping and pulling each other close, and Yuuri buries his face in Victor’s neck, inhaling his scent one last time. Neither wants to let go, but eventually, Victor loosens his grip and steps back, hands still holding onto Yuuri’s.

 

“I really must go now Solnyshko. Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.” With that, he tilts Yuuri’s face up towards his and gives him a deep kiss.

 

“I’ll see you soon my love.”

 

Yuuri nods, voice catching in his throat. Victor walks away, their hands holding on for as long as possible, until Victor’s fingers slip through his. Yuuri wants to chase them, to pull Victor back into his arms, but he knows he has to let him go. He chokes back a sob, trying not to cry until after Victor leaves, not wanting that to be the last vision Victor will have of him.

 

So as difficult as it is, he puts on a big smile and waves. Victor waves back as the boat pushes off from the dock, and they both continue to wave as it makes its way through the bright blue, crystal water, setting towards the horizon. They wave until Victor is a mere dot against the sky, until Yuuri’s arm begins to hurt and he can’t hold it up any longer. Yuuri brings his hand back down and to his lips, kissing his own ring. The weight of the gold on his finger to be a constant reminder of his true love… and that in only a year’s time he’ll have his happily ever after.       

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per beta Nikki, she has fixed the end of this chapter: _And then he turned back and they lived happily ever after. The end._
> 
> I shall direct you to the happy ending tag again, just remember all will be ok. So now Victor is off on his new adventure. What will happen next I wonder? I have so much stuff planned, so buckle up! 
> 
> As previously mentioned, I finally created a little [world-building post](https://zupsgirl1.tumblr.com/post/179368473710/its-inconceivable-victor-in-tights-world), which includes a map of the kingdom and surrounding areas. Just note that some parts are currently redacted so as to avoid spoilers. :)
> 
> If you are in need of something silly and lighthearted after all this emotion, please check out my other fics, including my handyman/apartment super Yuuri fic, "If you need fixing, I'm the one to call": [zupsgirl1 on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/works)


	8. Waiting for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor is on his way home after a year of living in Agapearia and Yuuri is excitedly waiting for his return. In the meantime, the Katsukis attend a royal banquet thrown by Prince Jean-Jacques.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been quite some time since the last update. The last chapter took a little bit of an emotional toll on me so I needed to take a little break, and then I was busy with the holidays and working on a fic for a Secret Santa exchange as well as a new multi-chap suspense fic. You can check them out, as well as all my other works here on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1) . 
> 
> I'm really happy that I'm finally able to share this chapter with you, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to AJWolf for the beta and support!

One year later…

 

_My Dearest Yuuri,_

 

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I received your last letter yesterday and am so pleased to hear that business has been well and that the family has been invited to another royal banquet. I hope this brings about an opportunity for your father to market the inn and hot springs, garnering more visitors. I’m only sorry that I won’t be there to attend as you previously had hoped. I suppose there will be none of you showing me off to potential suitors now. Of course, you know I only speak in jest (I can see you rolling your beautiful eyes), and that my heart still and forever only belongs to you, my love._

 

_I write to you today specifically because I bear good news that I must share at once. Master Feltsman has informed me that he’s proud of the progress I have made, and feels that I have acquired enough skill which will allow me to join a masonry guild. Therefore, it is with great excitement and happiness that I can inform you that I will be returning home. I am coming back to you my love, and once again we can be in each other’s arms._

 

_I shall begin preparations for the trip right away, so you can expect me to arrive late afternoon, a fortnight from the day you receive this letter. It would bring me the most joy if you are able to meet me when my ship docks, for the very first thing I wish to do upon stepping foot onto Hasetsu soil is to pull you into my arms and kiss you. How I’ve managed to breathe this year without sipping from your lips still perplexes me greatly, but somehow I have made it through — although this suffering is not something I wish to bear ever again._

 

_Oh, my Yuuri, I cannot wait to be back where I belong, and if it is alright with you, I wish to ask your family’s blessing for us to marry at once. I promise I shall quickly find a guild that will accept me so that I may begin earning money for us to put towards buying our own land, as I  promised you, however, my love, I must confess that I do not feel I can wait much longer for us to join our lives together in marriage. This year away from you has been torture, and though I once thought it to be impossible, I now believe wholeheartedly that I have fallen in love with you even more. You are, and forever will be, the owner of my heart, and I feel the most urgent need to be allowed the honor of being called your husband._

 

_I am coming home moye solnyshko, please wait for me. I shall see you soon._

 

_All my love,_

_Your Vitya_

 

— — — —

 

_Dear Vitya,_

 

_You can imagine my giddiness upon receiving your letter and reading that you finally were coming home to me. These months without you by my side have been difficult, my bed cold not having your warm skin pressed against mine. I rejoice to know that in what should now only be a few days time, we will be back together. I must warn you, however, my dearest love, that once I have you within my embrace once again, you must be prepared to stay there, for I shan't be convinced to ever let you go._

 

_I have informed my family — our family — regarding your arrival back home. As I am certain what will come as no surprise to you, Mari and Okaasan have already begun the preparations for the festivities. I myself have taken steps in preparation as well, such as visiting the town clerk for the necessary paperwork and speaking with the goldsmith so as to have your ring engraved before the ceremony. I have finally decided what I shall have yours engraved with, but that will be kept a secret close to my heart until I slip it back onto your finger._

 

_Please inform Master Yakov that we will send notice as soon as we decide on the date of the ceremony so that he may join to witness our vows._

 

_I am a little sad that you will not be back in time to accompany us to the banquet, for I still would have preferred to show you off, but only for everyone to see how lucky I am in having the most beautiful fiancé in the Kingdom — no, actually in the whole world. I must admit that I feel a small amount of possessiveness when it comes to you and would enjoy the chance to show everyone that you are mine, that we both belong only to each other. Alas, all I can do for now is to flaunt my ring and drink to my happiness over the fact that my soon to be husband is returning home._

 

_I hope you do not think ill of me for these possessive thoughts, my dear Vitya, but I only wish to confess the truth of how deep my feelings run, how my love for you has taken root and grown as strong as an impenetrable forest within my heart._

 

_Sadly I must cut this letter short, for soon the family will be departing for the capital. I wish you good luck and safe travels my darling, and I shall see you very soon. As per your request, I will be waiting for your arrival on the dock with open arms, for I too cannot bear for us to be apart any longer than we must._

 

_Your Loving Fiancé,_

_Yuuri_

 

— — — —

 

The banquet hall is large and adorned with brightly colored tapestries and at least a dozen chandeliers holding what must be a hundred candles each (Yuuri briefly wonders who had the task of lighting all of them and how long it had taken). There are long tables piled high with food and drink, and a group of musicians playing in one corner of the large room. It has been some time since Yuuri had attended one of these royal banquets, and now he remembers why he usually avoids them —  the crowds, noise, and opulence is all quite overwhelming.

 

Yuuri feels a twinge of sadness that Victor isn’t accompanying him, for he would’ve loved nothing more than for them to dance the night away and watch Victor’s face light up with every bite of indulgent food that is served. He also admits to himself that he would’ve felt a strong sense of pride walking into the banquet, arm in arm with Victor, showing everyone that they are together and in love. That they only having eyes for each other and no other man of nobility or high rank could steal Victor away from him.

 

Yuuri pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind, however, remembering that his fiancé is on his return voyage right this very moment, sailing from Agapearia back to Hasetsu, and shortly after his arrival they are to finally be married. They’ll be having their own joyous celebration, although not as elaborate as this one; but even if there isn’t the pomp and glamour, the chance to promise their devotion and lives to one another in front of family and friends, to show the world their love, is so much more special than any royal banquet can ever be.

 

Yuuri is shaken out of his thoughts by Mari grabbing his arm and leaning close to whisper, “Look Yuuri! Next to the Prince… who is _that_?”

 

Yuuri squints and looks across the room towards the long banquet table, first noticing the absence of the King at his usual seat in the center next to the Queen — he had fallen very ill a few months back and it seems that he has not yet recovered. Instead, the seat is occupied by Prince Jean-Jacques, known better as Prince JJ to the citizens of Eroswyr. The Prince has been left in charge while his father is bedridden, in preparation for his eventual inheritance of the throne, much to everyone’s despair. Where the King was reserved yet kind and giving, beloved and respected by all, the Prince was boisterous, rude and selfish, seeming to only do things which benefit his own greed, rather than help the people under his rule.

 

“Mari, you know that’s the Queen,” Yuuri whispers back, slightly exasperated. He knows his sister can a bit ignorant to news and gossip, usually not caring about frivolous whisperings, but surely she’s not _that_ out of touch.

 

“Not the Queen, silly! The young lady sitting on the Prince’s other side. Is that his betrothed… Princess Isabella?” Yuuri thinks he detects a hint of sadness in Mari’s tone but is unsure of the meaning or whether it’s only from attempting to keep her voice down.

 

Yuuri had never seen the Princess of Yangwyn before, but based on the news, which had reached throughout the Kingdom far and wide, he is certain that the pretty, red-haired woman, who looks to be pointedly ignoring the Prince, is _not_ Isabella. Yuuri takes hold of Mari’s elbow and steers her away from his parents and the crowd so they can talk more discreetly.

 

“That’s not the Princess. You didn’t hear what happened last year?” Yuuri asks, making sure to keep his voice low. Mari shakes her head. “The ship that Isabella had been sailing on, en route to the Kingdom last spring, was attacked by the Sea Witch! She was merciless and left no known survivors. How have you not heard about this?”

 

The Sea Witch was a fearsome Pirate Captain that has been terrorizing the Sea of Galene and oceans beyond for years. Most ships that stayed within the confines of the Gulf of Ebisu or close to the shores of Eroswyr were usually safe, however. The large vessel of the Sea Witch, with her many large black flags fluttering ominously from its masts, seemed to steer clear of areas near land, for the most part, attacking merchant ships out on the high seas. The pirate used attacks in the vastness of open waters to her advantage, where the risk of help arriving quickly was low. Since Victor was sailing home through the Gulf, it was that modicum of safety keeping Yuuri's fears at bay.

 

Mari shrugs and shakes her head. “You know I never pay much attention to the gossip, especially about Jean-Jackass over there.” She nudges her chin towards the Prince. “And as awful as it may sound, despite her unfortunate fate it sure seems she fared a lot better than if she actually had to marry that guy.”

 

“Mari!” Yuuri hisses as he tries to hold in his laughter, for he can’t quite disagree with his sister’s words. “You can’t just say that! Someone might hear you!” He nervously looks around, but luckily no one seems close enough to be within earshot.

 

Mari just laughs and waves her hand dismissively. “Oh, you know it’s true though. I do feel awful to hear of what must have been a horrific death for both her and those also aboard the ship. Maybe one day someone will finally best that terrible pirate.” She throws a glance back at the banquet table. “So… who do you think that is then? A new victim?

 

Yuuri finally can’t hold it in anymore and lets out an undignified snort, rolling his eyes at Mari’s choice of words. “I’m honestly not sure. I suppose it’s possible, but I think if the Prince was engaged again we would’ve heard something. They always make a big declaration regarding that sort of thing.” Yuuri then narrows his eyes at his sister. “Why the sudden interest in the Prince’s love life anyway?”

 

To Yuuri’s surprise, Mari actually blushes and ducks her head. “I-I’m not interested, don’t be ridiculous. I was only wondering since I haven’t seen her before and she must be royalty if she’s sitting at the head table.” She lifts her head and quickly glances around, seeming to want to put an end to the discussion. As her gaze settles on something across the room she suddenly pulls on Yuuri’s sleeve. “Ah, there’s the wine. Come’on, let’s go get a drink.”

 

* * *

 

Georgi, the Sheriff of Popovich, stands in his usual place behind the Prince and Maid Mila’s chairs at the head table, observing the guests mingling about the great hall. After checking that the Prince is situated and not in need of anything, he turns to focus his attention on Mila.

 

“You’re looking radiant tonight m’lady. I do hope you will save a dance for me?”

 

Mila scoffs and waves him off. “Please Sheriff, can’t you go bother someone else? I’m not in the mood tonight for any of your silly games.”

 

“But Maid Mila, I’m here to make sure you’re taken care of tonight and kept safe.” Georgi leans closer to whisper in Mila’s ear. “I can see to it that your every desire is fulfilled, my dear. You only need to say the word.”

 

Mila abruptly pushes her chair back, earning her a look from both the Prince and the Queen. Smoothing out her gown, she gives them both a polite nod before turning to Georgi with an icy glare. “No thank you, Sheriff. I would prefer not having your nasty breath on my neck or your grubby hands pawing at me like a wildebeest. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to enjoy the company of our guests, all of whom I’m certain have better manners than you.”

 

With that, Mila elegantly glides away, once again crushing Georgi’s heart. Mila’s lady-in-waiting, Sara, who had been standing nearby, quickly follows after her. The Queen, who must have heard the exchange as she shoots Georgi a scolding look, rises from her own seat and drifts out into the crowd to mingle as well, accompanied by two guards to keep close watch over her.

 

“Don’t worry, she’ll come around one day I’m sure.” Prince Jean-Jacques, or JJ as he prefers to be known in order to appear more endearing to the citizens, says sympathetically.

 

Georgi sighs and takes Mila’s now unoccupied seat, placing an elbow on the table so that he can rest his head in his hand and stare dejectedly across the room. “I do hope so. I wish she understood that I would do anything for her, she need only to ask.” Georgi shakes his head and focuses once again on the Prince. “So how about you, your Highness? Has anyone in attendance tonight tickled your fancy yet?”

 

“No, none that seem as if they’d be a suitable prospect for marriage, but the night is still young.” JJ gives him a smirk and holds up his goblet of wine in a toast before taking a sip.

 

“That it is, but if I may speak freely, it will be hard to match the beauty and grace of Princess Isabella.”

 

JJ nods once in agreement. “Indeed. She was already loved by so many and our citizens would have adored her as their future Queen. Tis a pity really —  her untimely demise put quite a damper on all the plans I had.”

 

“Well, not to despair Sir, for I’m sure you will find someone else befitting of the crown and who will be the perfect partner to stand next to you before the citizens of our great country.” Georgi gives him an encouraging smile.  

 

The Prince returns his smile and places a hand upon Georgi’s shoulder. “Thank you, my dear friend. I do commend you for all the support you always have provided me, and for that I’ll ensure you’re rewarded handsomely. The riches of Eroswyr belong in the proper hands — those who have shown dedication to the Kingdom — I’ll make certain of that.”

 

“I sincerely appreciate that, your Highness. You’ve always been too kind to me, for it is my great pleasure serving you and Eroswyr. I only wish for Maid Mila to realize my commitment to the country as well and understand that marrying someone of my rank and stature would be a beneficial union for a lady such as herself.” Georgi sighs deeply, his heart feeling painfully tight in his chest.

 

“You know my good man, I could always make a royal decree and will it so.”

 

Georgi thinks of the offer for a moment, glancing back out to the crowd in an attempt to catch a glimpse of Mila. He sees her laughing and talking with a young woman who has blonde streaks running through her jet black hair.

 

He shakes his head and looks back over at JJ. “That is definitely a tempting offer, one that my head says I should accept. However, my heart is saying to wait a little longer. That she may come around and agree to enter into an agreement of matrimony willingly. I feel that I might be on the cusp of reaching through to her — I noticed that she didn’t even shove me away this time, so we’ve already taken a step in the right direction.”

 

The Prince shrugs and takes another drink from his goblet. Suddenly, cheers and laughter break out from the crowd in the center of the hall, startling him into dribbling the wine down his chin.

 

“Oh damn, what’s that ruckus going on over there?” JJ questions as he blots his chin with a cloth, squinting to search the crowd.

 

Georgi quickly stands and walks around to the front of the table to get a closer look. The musicians have changed from playing soft melodies to a more upbeat piece and he sees the majority of the guests dancing around enthusiastically. In the center of the crowd, his eyes land on a young man with dark, thick black hair and glasses, looking to be from the Hasetsu region, moving from person to person in a graceful and skillful way across the floor, leading each into a lively dance. As he turns around, smiling brightly and giving a clear view of his face, Georgi is struck with sudden recognition. He turns back to JJ, his mouth twitching up into a small smirk.

 

“Well, your highness, it seems that the Katsuki boy from Yutopia has just become the life of your party.”

 

* * *

   

Yuuri is spinning around the banquet hall — either that or the room is spinning around him, he really can’t be sure either way. All he knows is that after multiple goblets of wine, and feeling so full of joy over the fact that Victor will be arriving the very next day, Yuuri feels like he can fly.

 

He had been standing around with Mari, making awkward small talk with other guests, when after his tenth serving of wine (or was it the twelfth?) he felt the sudden urge to lighten up the mood and start dancing. He tried to ignore it at first, but eventually, the feelings overcame his sense of reasoning and he moved out to the center of the floor, taking his startled sister along with him.

 

As with ice skating, Yuuri’s talent in dance is unrivaled, for he has yet to meet anyone in the Kingdom that can match the skill he possesses. He first learned at a very young age, taking to it surprisingly well, then continued to keep up his practice throughout the years since he enjoyed it so much. He’s never divulged to Victor just how talented he is — first out of shyness and not knowing how Victor felt about dancing himself, then later deciding to keep up his little secret so that he can reveal it during their wedding celebration as a present for his new husband. Yuuri figures there’s no harm in having a bit of fun now since there’s no chance of Victor seeing and thus ruining the surprise.

 

Yuuri cheerfully laughs as he moves from guest to guest, encouraging each to join in the fun, many happy to let Yuuri pull them into his arms. He takes turns twirling both women and men around what has now become the dance floor, the band noticing the change in atmosphere and picking up the tempo to match the crowd’s enthusiasm. As Yuuri straightens from dipping one young lady, a blush blooming across her cheeks, someone hands him another goblet of wine which he drinks down in one gulp. The alcohol warms his insides and with each cup and spin around the hall, Yuuri’s inhibitions crumble even more. Normally he’s reserved and self-conscious during these type of events, always feeling awkward, stuffy and overwhelmed, but as Mari plies him with drink after drink, the other side that he normally keeps hidden — that he only shows Victor and his family — claws its way out, pushing his anxiety away for the time being.

 

He notices the guests now starting to dance with each other, influenced by Yuuri’s vivacity no doubt, and he smiles even wider, laughter flowing freely out of him. Even Mari has decided to partake, a small smile on her face as she dances hand in hand with the pretty red-head that had been sitting next to the Prince. The reason for Mari’s inquiry and sudden bashfulness finally clicks and makes sense, Yuuri chuckling to himself over the realization.

 

“You dance so wonderfully and are such a charming gentleman. You’re the son of the Katsukis, the ones who own that lovely onsen in Hasetsu, is that correct?” The older woman he is currently dancing with asks him. Yuuri smiles and nods as he spins her under his raised arm.

 

“If I may say without sounding out of turn, I wanted to offer you an introduction to my eldest son, especially since I know you’ve caught his interest tonight, however, the ring upon your finger indicates you might be betrothed?”

 

At the mention of his fiancé and engagement, Yuuri feels himself perk up, eyes widening and he quickly bobs his head in a fervent nod, still keeping in step to the music.

 

“Yes, I am! My fiancé Victor and I are getting married, just as soon as he makes his way home from Agapearia where he’s been training to become a mason. He’s such a hard worker and I’m so proud of him! Now that his training is done he is finally on his way back to me!”

 

The lady smiles kindly at him, although Yuuri can sense a bit a disappointment in her eyes. “Oh well, that’s wonderful. Congratulations to you both. Your fiancé is certainly a lucky man.”

 

Yuuri is a bit confused by her statement because it’s him — not Victor — that is the lucky one. People should be jealous of Yuuri; that Victor belongs only to him and that out of everyone in the whole world, somehow he is the one Victor has chosen to marry. It’s a fact that Yuuri doesn’t think he’ll ever completely understand nor ever take for granted. He realizes how he must look right now, the smile upon his face no doubt looking smug and haughty, but he can’t bring himself to even try to hide it, relishing in the knowledge that he has been able to steal Victor from the world and knowing that he is the only one who can satisfy him.

 

As Yuuri continues to move from guest to guest in his rapidly increasing drunken haze, oblivious to the fact that he’s even gotten the Queen to join in on the fun, he fails to notice two men watching him very closely and with great interest.

 

* * *

 

“Katsuki? Yutopia… you mean that little inn with the hot springs over in the Hasetsu region?” JJ inquires as he tilts his head to peer around Georgi.

 

Georgi nods and glances back at the crowd. “Yes, that’s the one. He seems to be quite the charmer, doesn’t he? Everyone in attendance tonight appears to be captivated by him… including your mother it seems.”

 

JJ leans against his hand and watches the scene in front of him, not speaking again until a few long moments later. “Interesting. He’s a very beautiful man as well, both the men and women appear to be quite taken with him.” JJ looks back up at Georgi and gives him an inquisitive look. “Tell me Sheriff, would you agree that young Katsuki seems to be someone that could easily capture the hearts of all those he meets… perhaps gain the respect and admiration of the citizens of Eroswyr?”

 

Georgi turns back and smiles, having a very good idea on what the Prince is scheming. “Oh _absolutely_ , my Liege.”

 

The responding grin from JJ is wicked and his eyes sparkle mischievously. “I think we need to find out more about this man. I’ve been acquainted with the elder Katsukis, as well as their daughter, since they’ve attended our banquets previously, but I don’t remember their son ever accompanying them.” He glances back into the crowd once again. “Ah, Mila is headed back this way. She was dancing with him before I believe, along with young Lady Katsuki. Maybe she can tell us something.”

 

At the mention of Mila’s name, Georgi’s attention snaps back to the center of the room. She is indeed heading in their direction, laughing and still twirling around the other guests. Once she reaches the table, she leans over it to grab her goblet and takes a long sip.

 

“Lady Mila, I don’t wish to keep you from enjoying what seems to have become quite a lively party, but if I may just have a quick word with you?” JJ asks, his most charming smile pasted on his face, although even Georgi can tell it’s a farce.

 

Mila raises her eyebrows, no doubt surprised and wary of what JJ wants, for although Mila might be of noble birth, worthy of sitting at the head table, she and the Prince don’t often get along.

 

Mila had been chosen and requested to be Princess Isabella’s companion — a friend and guide as Isabella settled into her new home and Kingdom — but although Mila accepted the task with grace, she had always appeared to be suspicious of JJ’s real intentions regarding his upcoming marriage (Georgi will never admit that she was indeed correct in her concerns). Even though Isabella never reached the shores of Eroswyr, during Mila’s time at the castle before the Princess’ intended arrival, as well as during the mourning afterward, she and the Queen had formed a close-knit bond. Since there is intent on finding JJ another suitable partner, Mila has continued to stay on at the castle waiting to fulfill the royal duty asked of her.

 

“Yes, what is it you need of me?” Mila asks, the smile on her face falling.

 

“I noticed you were dancing with the Katsuki siblings, my dear lady, and that younger of the two seems to be causing quite a stir tonight. I was hoping that perhaps you could tell me more about him, that is if you have any information to share.”

 

Mila seems to perk up a bit at that. “Oh! Well, I don’t really know them well, for I just met them both tonight. Their names are Mari and Yuuri, and they both work for their parents', helping to tend to the family’s onsen, which is a hot spring and inn. I’ve never visited but it sounds so nice and relaxing that I simply must go and see it for myself soon.

 

“Apparently Yuuri has been going a little hard on the wine tonight, and that’s why he’s been… in such high spirits, I suppose you can say. His sister tells me that he’s normally quite shy, but the alcohol has helped loosen him up some, along with the fact that he’s celebrating his fiancé’s impending return to the country. Apparently, he’s sailing home as we speak.”

 

Georgi and JJ share a look, this tidbit of information not beneficial to the plans swirling around in their heads. Georgi speaks up first. “Fiancé? We didn’t realize he was already a taken man… where has his intended been?”

 

“Indeed… who would dare leave such a lovely and charming man behind? It seems so cruel.” JJ adds, trying his best to look concerned.

 

Mila narrows her eyes suspiciously. “If I may be blunt, your Highness, it surprises me to hear you actually caring about the well-being of anyone but yourself.”

 

JJ opens his mouth to protest, but Mila continues before he can get a word out, “However if you _must_ know, I’m told the man has been in Agapearia for the past year learning the trade of stone masonry so as to gain the skills necessary to earn a respectable living. This will allow for him and Yuuri to marry post haste upon his return. Mari tells me the separation has been difficult for both, but they are completely devoted to one another. It’s all very sweet and most romantic if you ask me.” She sighs longingly.

 

“Well my dear, I too am capable of being the romantic kind you so wish for. If only you’d give me the chance to show you.” Georgi knows he should be focusing on helping the Prince gather the information he needs, but he can’t ignore the chance to endear himself to Mila once more.

 

Unfortunately, Mila just rolls her eyes and carries on, ignoring Georgi’s words. “So that is the extent of my knowledge regarding Katsuki Yuuri. Any further information you will have to gather yourself, however, if what I believe your true intentions are to be correct, I will tell you now that it’s a lost cause. He’s betrothed and only has eyes for his intended. Your supposed charms won’t work on him, so I suggest you find someone else to set your hooks into. Now if you both excuse me, I’m going to go dance some more.” With that, Mila retreats into the crowd again, the exuberant celebration still in full swing.    

 

Georgi looks back at JJ and shrugs. “Well Sire, unfortunately it seems you will have to find another. Tis a shame though, this one seemed so promising.”

 

JJ startles, having been lost to watching the dancing and laughter once more. The look he levels Georgi with sends shivers down his spine, and he realizes how lucky he is that he’s never been on the end of the Prince’s bad side.

 

“No, I believe he will suit my needs just fine. But here’s what I’m going to need you to do my good Sheriff…”   

 

— — — —

 

The next morning Georgi arrives back at the castle and heads straight for the Prince's study within his private chambers. JJ is sitting at his large ornate desk, writing what appears to be a letter. Noticing Georgi at the door, he beckons him over.

 

“Good morning, Sire. I'm here to report that the mission was a success… although it didn't go quite the way we expected.”

 

JJ crooks an eyebrow up curiously. “Oh, how so? Was there a problem taking care of our little _'situation’_?”

 

“Well… the good news is that it was handled without us having to do anything.” Georgi clears his throat, feeling a bit on edge over the morning’s events. “Just as we located and were closing in on the target, the Sea Witch suddenly appeared and overtook the ship before we could get close enough. As you can imagine, we made haste and retreated so as to not fall victim to the same fate.” Georgi tries to suppress a shudder at the thought of what might’ve happened to him and the crew of the ship he’d been on had the Sea Witch not been occupied with the other sailing vessel.

 

“Wait, are you telling me that the Sea Witch was in the Gulf?” JJ asks in surprise. “She doesn't normally travel those waters, nor this close to Eroswyr. How incredibly rude and arrogant of her.”

 

“Indeed, I was shocked as well, Sir. I'm not sure why she was there, why she decided to take the risk, but it seems we'll now have to keep a closer watch on that area for the time being.”

 

JJ nods and stands, heading over to a map of the country and surrounding areas hanging on his wall. “Yes, most definitely. Please instruct the Navy to be on alert and to add an extra patrol within the Gulf.” He taps on the area of the map with a finger, then turns back to Georgi. “However, regarding the current situation, I feel that you are correct —this is very good news indeed. Since the Sea Witch never leaves survivors, it appears the problem has been taken care of for us without having to get our hands dirty, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

“Yes, most definitely.” Georgi smiles. “There has been no blood on your hands my dear friend. So now with that part of the plan complete, what would you need me to do next?”

 

JJ returns to his desk and sits down. “First the man’s family should be notified of his unfortunate fate. Do you suppose you could handle delivering the message yourself, Sheriff? I would hate to just send an old errand boy to deliver this sort of news.”

 

“Yes of course. I shall do what you ask at once.”

 

“Thank you. After that, we shall then give them the proper amount of time to grieve, say perhaps about a week? I think that should be sufficient. In the meantime, I will need you to start collecting the new taxes owed by the citizens, starting within the outskirts of the Capital and then moving to Hasetsu. It’s about time they all start contributing further, they can’t keep expecting everything to run smoothly without giving back, now can they?” JJ sighs and runs a hand down his face. “I tell you, my good man, I honestly don’t think many of them understand how much work goes into running this place.”

 

“Very true, Sire. But I suppose that’s because you’re doing your job well. When things are flourishing, no one wants to know what it takes to keep them that way. I will see to it that everything is taken care of, my Liege. Now, if there isn’t anything else you require, I shall be on my way.”

 

JJ dismisses him with a wave of his hand, so Georgi bows and turns on his heel to head off to complete his assigned task. He knows what he’s about to do will be of great difficulty, but if everything works out the way the Prince has planned, then it will all be for the best.

 

* * *

 

The day after the banquet, Yuuri waits on the dock under the late afternoon sun. He woke early that morning, too excited to sleep despite having a pounding headache and his limbs feeling sore and heavy. What in the world had happened the night before? He remembers mingling with Mari and the other guests, that there was wine… oh damn, the wine. He must have overindulged again. Yuuri has been given his father’s gift of the ability to imbibe without feeling the effects, but the downside to this being that once he reaches a certain point he’s unable to remember anything of what transpired during his inebriation. Yuuri began to feel better after breakfast, despite Mari giggling at him throughout the meal, then took some time to rest, his mother allowing him time off from his chores so as to rest up for his ride to the docks.

 

Yuuri waits and keeps an eye on the water, expecting to see Victor’s ship come into sight any moment. He’s a little surprised that he hasn’t spotted it yet, for if his calculations are correct Victor should be quite close by now. Yuuri just assumes that the winds were not working in Victor’s favor the whole time and that he’s just been delayed.

 

By the time the sun has started to travel lower in the sky, slowing inching closer to the horizon, he begins to worry. He’s been scanning the Gulf, looking in every direction, yet there is still no sign of the ship. Maybe he got the day wrong and Victor isn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow? That’s certainly possible. Yuuri admits he’s been unable to contain his joy and has been impatient waiting for Victor’s arrival. However, Yuuri’s been quite certain of the day and had made note of it as soon as he had received Victor’s letter.

 

Yuuri hears the sound of horses hooves approaching behind him suddenly and turns to see a man dressed up in official garb, black with purple embellishments, rapidly approaching. As the man nears, Yuuri realizes it’s the Sheriff of Popovich, one of the Kingdom’s highest ranking lawmen. Yuuri has only seen the man a number of times prior, last night at the banquet being the most recent, but he’s aware of who the man is and how closely he works with the Prince.

 

The Sheriff reaches the dock and slows his horse to a stop, dismounting and heading towards Yuuri. A mix of confusion and dread settle in Yuuri’s stomach. For reasons he can’t explain, Yuuri has a feeling that he’s not going to like whatever it is that’s about to come.

 

As he reaches the dock, Yuuri can see a concerned and serious look set upon the Sheriff’s face, which causes his fear to spike even more.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri?” The man asks.

 

Yuuri can only nod, unable to form words due to the tightness closing up his throat.

 

The man bows respectfully, his expression somehow turning even more somber as he straightens and meets Yuuri’s eyes. “My deepest apologies sir, but I’m afraid I’m here to deliver some terribly tragic news…”

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
